Más allá En el horizonte
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Apenas han pasado unos años desde la muerte de Caleb y Quinn intenta reorganizar su vida, no es una soldado muy destacada, pero a los ojos de muchos tiene potencial, hasta que es asignada para una misión, la cual la llevará hacia un futuro incierto.
1. Introducción

**MÁS ALLÁ… EN EL HORIZONTE**

Días oscuros, o bien días brillantes, en cualquiera de los casos, los días siempre solían ser iguales de monótonos y aburridos, Quinn frecuentaba despertar temprano, para poder ir al cuartel y como todos los días, recibir instrucciones, en principio su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, pero era viernes, algo que la motivo un poco, fue que al día siguiente saldría con su amiga Lux, de seguro esta la llevaría a dar un paseo a las afueras de Demacia, no era del todo permitido hacerlo, puesto que los soldados como Quinn, tenían órdenes estrictas de no abandonar la ciudad, para así poder atender a cualquier emergencia de inmediato, aunque a Luxanna poco le importaban las reglas, puesto que su sola existencia, era ir en contra de las reglas, y Quinn encontraba en ella más que una amiga, muchas veces solía sentir ese tierno ambiente familiar que sentía cuando salía de aventuras con su hermano. Quinn se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, se quitó su pijama y tomó un baño, sintió un pequeño descanso al sentir el agua acariciar su piel, suspiró un poco cansada y decidió terminar con el baño, luego de eso, vistió su ropa interior, su maya azul oscuro y su armadura de cuero, y por último su gran brazal en donde solía posarse Valor cuando ella le hablaba, antes de salir recorrió con la mirada su humilde hogar con algo de tristeza, suspiró cansada bajando los hombros y decidió salir de una vez.

Su travesía a la ciudad capital siempre era igual de aburrido, el camino a pesar de ser tranquilo y lleno de frondosos árboles verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas al tocar los rayos del sol, ella sentía una constante ausencia, soledad quizá, se sentía vacía, para apaciguar dichos sentimientos, Quinn acercó sus dedos a sus labios y emitió un fuerte silbido, luego de unos minutos se escucho el viento ser cortado por unas enormes y audaces alas azuladas, Valor emitió un graznido y aterrizo en el brazal de Quinn.

-Buenos días Valor, ¿Por qué saliste hoy de casa?, ¿Algo importante que advertir?

El halcón escuchó atentamente cada interrogante que su ama le dirigía, al terminar de escucharla, Valor solamente negó con la cabeza y empezó a graznar a la vez que movía sus alas como si estuviera conversando.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Valor, de seguro solo son pajaritos que migran, nada peligroso – Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa al halcón y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, este solamente cerró los ojos para sentir el tierno contacto – Ya sabes que hacer, avísame si ves algo raro.

La tiradora estiro su brazo señalando el cielo y Valor emprendió vuelo casi como si fuera una flecha lanzada desde su brazo, el halcón empezó a volar a los alrededores, perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, Quinn se quedó apreciando el cielo azul que se postraba ante ella, suspiró nuevamente y decidió continuar su camino. Como siempre, la entrada a la ciudad capital fue de lo más tranquila, los guardias la dejaban pasar como si nada, pues la conocían bien, a pesar de que ella no fuera una soldado muy conocida, ni mucho menos la mejor tiradora que había tenido el ejercito demaciano, ellos la veían pasar todos los días por ahí por lo que ya no le solicitaban ningún tipo de identificación.

Unas calles más y llegaría a su destino pero al doblar una esquina, se estrelló contra otra mujer, la fuerza de la otra mujer fue tal que Quinn perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo quedando sentada, pero la otra mujer llevaba consigo un té el cual por el golpe se le vertió encima.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas… - la mujer noto que la tiradora se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, puesto que dicho té aun hervía – oh discúlpame, déjame ayudarte – la mujer saco de un costado de su vestido un pañuelo.

El acento de dicha mujer le era muy característico, no había duda de quién era, pero por el dolor que le producía el té caliente sobre la piel, no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por eso, la otra mujer le empezó a secar el rostro con delicadeza, luego de unos segundos, Quinn abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de aquella mujer, fue en ese momento que se sintió avergonzada y como pudo se arrodillo en señal de respeto.

-Oh, discúlpeme usted, gran duelista, no fue mi intención chocar con usted, yo solo…

-No importa chérie, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, enserio no quise faltarte al respeto, y tampoco… -Quinn señalo con timidez la pequeña taza que se hallaba hecha pedazos en el suelo – Quise arruinarte la hora del té.

-Es igual, no es la hora del té, aunque para mí siempre lo sea – Fiora le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, la cual fue tomada casi de inmediato- hoy no es un día común, si te diriges al cuartel, mejor darte prisa Chérie.

-Gracias- dicho esto, dio una pequeña reverencia.

Su rostro aunque seco, se encontraba completamente rojo, aún le molestaba que parte del té haya mojado sus mallas, las cuales sentía mojadas, Valor dio un graznido avisando su cercanía, nuevamente Quinn levantó su brazal y este aterrizó en él, el halcón empezó a mover sus alas, pero esta vez se notaba un poco de preocupación, puesto que de un graznido a otro, batía las alas con fuerza.

-Está bien Valor, enserio no ocurrió nada, solo me distraje.

Con un último graznido, este emprendió vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte, la tiradora se frotó con suavidad el rostro, pretendiendo relajar su piel y que volviera a tomar su tonalidad, luego de unos minutos más de caminata por las calles de la ciudad, llegó al cuartel, donde de seguro le esperaba bastante trabajo, pero antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta, se encontró con Garen, quien la tomo del brazos llevándola a un lado del cuartel.

-Llegas tarde

-Lo siento Garen, es solo que…

-No más excusas, la verdad es que estoy cansado de que siempre llegues tarde y cada vez con una excusa diferente.

-S-si… - Quinn bajó la mirada con desdén, había llegado tarde los últimos tres días, en los cuales no quería hacer absolutamente nada – No volverá a ocurrir…

-Bien – El guerrero se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una señal a la tiradora para que lo siguiera y se detuvieron frente a la entrada del cuartel – El príncipe Jarvan solicitó tu presencia el día de hoy, no sé porque, pero no lo hagas esperar más.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar Garen simplemente entró al cuartel y dejo a una confundida Quinn, ¿Por qué el príncipe solicitaría su presencia?, por unos minutos, su cabeza se inundó de cosas negativas, quizá el príncipe ya no necesitaba de sus servicios como soldado, y quería recovarla de su cargo personalmente, o simplemente… no, no, eso jamás ocurriría, ella desde hacía un tiempo, había empezado a despertar sentimiento por el príncipe, quizá era una de las razones por las que siempre se encontraba decaída, pero pensar siquiera que él solicitaría su presencia para invitarla a una cita era más que soñar, era más cercano a desear un milagro, sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y decidió dirigirse al castillo.

* * *

Jarvan se hallaba en sus aposentos terminando de colocarse su armadura, en los últimos días, los noxianos habían tenido peligrosos acercamientos, de los cuales, algunos habían terminado con soldados heridos, y unos pocos muertos, la razón por la que los noxianos no habían acabado con todos sin piedad, como suelen trabajar, daba a entender que sólo eran ataques de espías, los cuales tienen por regla, hacer el menor ruido posible, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía llegar siquiera a imaginar su ciudad siendo atacada por esos asesinos sedientos de sangre, de repente, unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Príncipe Jarvan, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pero claro, no deberías ni preguntarlo – respondió este con una sonrisa

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a la fiel dragona del príncipe, la cual entraba tímidamente a los aposentos, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-La… la… - tartamudeó

-Tranquila – el príncipe se acercó lentamente tomándola entre sus brazos con ternura – eres tan tímida, que me produces ternura – esbozó luego una sonrisa.

-Perdón – dijo sonrojándose completamente pero sonriendo igual y respondiendo dicho abrazo – La señorita Quinn, ya ha llegado al palacio.

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado – respondió apartándose del abrazo con calma – acompáñame.

Jarvan se coloco una capa que lucía de la mejor manera los colores de la bandera Demaciana, color azul con bordados dorados, y en el centro de esta estaba tejida con hilo dorado la espada de la justicia, tan característica de su nación, el príncipe tomó de la mano a Shyvana y juntos salieron de los aposentos en dirección al salón real, donde esperaba una aburrida Quinn que miraba pérdida en si misma los adornos de petricita que habían en el techo.

-Lamento la tardanza – dijo el príncipe con cortesía

-¡Ah!, ¡No!, su majestad, discúlpeme por presentarme tan temprano – respondió alterada la tiradora, dando un brinco en el sillón.

-Eso no debería ser motivo de disculpa – dijo el príncipe con una cálida sonrisa, la cual sonrojo levemente a Quinn.

Shyvana notó la reacción de esta y frunció un poco el ceño, la tiradora le devolvió la mirada, si de magia se tratase ambas se disparaban rayos de los ojos, esto incomodó un poco al príncipe quien carraspeo un poco, ganándose la atención de ambas, que aun lo atendían con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé si Garen ya te haya comentado la situación, pero últimamente muchas avanzadas de exploradores Demacianos, han sido atacadas.

-No estaba enterada, ¿Han habido heridos?

-Si…- respondió con desdén, luego suspiró levemente y continuó – un soldado logró escapar de una de las avanzadas, reportó que han sido espías noxianos, lo que me da a entender que no pretenden quedarse quietos por más tiempo.

-¿Noxianos?- Quinn pasó saliva con fuerza, además de los colmívoro, los noxianos igualmente le causaban miedo, escuchaba historias sobre su horrible crueldad y su insaciable sed de sangre- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – preguntó luego con cierto nerviosismo en su tono

-Tú no podrías hacer nada, pequeña – respondió Shyvana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Acaso tu si?... Criatura mágica – dijo resaltando las últimas palabras, lo que demostró ofender a la dragona

-¡Basta! – exclamó Jarvan – ustedes dos deben de intentar llevarse bien, aunque sea por este pequeño instante – suspiro un momento para calmarse y continuó – tu trabajo será sencillo, irás junto con un batallón al camino Este que sale por Terbisia, nuestro objetivo será el bosque silencioso, allá se establecerá una avanzada, te aconsejo que duermas bien, porque tú serás los ojos de la noche, tu halcón y tú estarán muy pendientes a cada movimiento, ese será tu trabajo.

Quinn se quedo mirando a Jarvan por unos segundos, revisando cada pequeño gesto que este hacía, y perdiéndose lentamente en su voz, luego miró fijamente a esos ojos que le hacían sentir cosas inexplicables, nuevamente la dragona vio lo que esta estaba haciendo, así que se acerco lentamente a ella y le chasqueo los dedos justo frente a su rostro, haciéndola brincar.

-¿Entendiste niña?

-¡Sí!, gracias – respondió con un tono fuerte

-Bien, ya te puedes ir, partirás mañana junto con los demás antes del medio día, buena suerte, pajarito

Jarvan intentó no decir nada al respecto por lo que simplemente tomó a Shyvana del brazo y la arrastro cuidando de no hacer mucha fuerza, la dragona no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Quinn, quien ardía de la ira que esta le producía, quizá la mayor razón fuera que cada que podía, la dragona le echaba en cara el hecho de que ella si podía disfrutar de la compañía del príncipe, y le causaba placer hacerla sentir una inútil siempre frente a él.

-Confío en ti, Quinn – terminó por decir entonces el príncipe antes de desaparecer de la sala junto con la dragona.

La tiradora bajo la mirada al suelo con desdén, era inevitable esconder los que sentía por el príncipe, pero sabía que jamás le llegaría a ser correspondido. Quinn salió del palacio siendo guiada por uno de los guardias, cuando se encontraba ya fuera de este comenzó a caminar, con rumbo hacia el cuartel, en su trayecto hubo una pequeña luz que iluminó su camino.

-¡Quinn! – exclamó Lux dando un pequeño salto hacia ella

-Hola Luxy – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras atrapaba con sus brazos a su amiga.

-¿Acaso estabas saliendo del palacio? – le preguntó con su característica sonrisa

-Si – respondió un poco cansada, pero al ver la mueca que hizo Lux, se sonrojo de inmediato - ¡No!, ¡No es lo que piensas!

-Oh… entiendo- luego de unos segundos, soltó una carcajada.

-Eres una tonta – le respondió Quinn empezando también a reír

-¿Entonces? – preguntó con curiosidad

-Bueno, resulta que mañana debo salir de demacia y…

-¿Mañana? – preguntó lux desvaneciendo lentamente su sonrisa

-Sí, mañana yo deb… ¡ay no! – Exclamó al ver que la sonrisa de la rubia desaparecía con tristeza - ¡Discúlpame Luxy!

-No, no te preocupes – Lux dibujó nuevamente una leve sonrisa – Si el príncipe te lo pidió es porque es importante

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, vamos, has que se enorgullezca de haberte elegido

-Lo hare Luxy, gracias

Luxanna le dedicó una sonrisa más y luego se despidió para continuar su recorrido hacia el santuario, Quinn había olvidado que tenía un compromiso con ella el día siguiente, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que suspirando con bastante cansancio continuó hacia el cuartel, el día aun tenía muchas horas por delante, lo que se traducía en mucho trabajo… ¿Por dónde empezar?, se preguntó bajando los hombros.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bueno decidí comenzar otro fic, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que guste, que tengan un excelente resto de semana :D**


	2. Preparativos

**PREPARATIVOS**

\- ¿Por qué viniste?, creí que te darían el día libre

-El humor no se te da, sinceramente

-No me estoy haciendo el gracioso, no juegues conmigo Quinn

-Si, si, ya entendí, no quiero sonar grosera, pero tengo trabajo

Garen asintió y se retiró sin agregar nada más, la tiradora tenia la cabeza metida en una pila de hojas, seguramente casos que habían sido ya resueltos, por lo que en uno de sus lados tenía una lista donde se encontraban todos ellos, su labor parecía de cierto modo sencilla, si no fueran mas de 100 casos, además, si uno de estos no había sido resuelto aún, tendría que anotarlos en otra lista, los cuales debía resolver para antes de que anocheciera, su labor como guardia de la ciudad solía ser una pesadilla, en la pequeña habitación que tenía de oficina había una ventana, por donde entró Valor posándose luego encima de un palo de madera que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Dime, ¿Algo interesante?

Valor negó con la cabeza y bajo la cabeza incorporando sus alas a su torso, para luego cerrar los ojos intentando descansar, Quinn apreció con una sonrisa como su compañero se acomodaba para dormir, volvió su vista a los papeles, teniendo nuevamente ese aire de frustración, miró por unos momentos la pila de hojas que ya había revisado y aún era considerablemente más pequeña que las faltantes, se recostó con fuerza en su silla intentando calmarse un poco, de repente, dos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, la tiradora avisó que podía pasar, encontrándose nuevamente con Garen.

-Creo que al príncipe se le olvidó darte el aviso

-Aviso... ¿Sobre qué?

-Puedes irte

-Ya te dije que el humor no se te da, ¿verdad?

-Quinn…- Agrego con molestia mientras fruncía el ceño – El príncipe no te lo comento porque estabas montando una escenita con Shyvana.

\- ¿Escenita? – preguntó casi gritando levantándose con fuerza, lo que hizo que valor abriera de inmediato los ojos- ¡Esa dragona es una abusiva!

-Acabo de hablar con el príncipe, dice que es un poco incomodo tener que convivir con ustedes de este modo

-Dile que… espera, ¿Cómo es que hablaste con el príncipe?

-Veras… - Garen se corrió hacía un lado dejando ver detrás de él a Shyvana, quien al instante fulminó a la tiradora con la mirada

\- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-Seguramente me ves saltando de la alegría por estar en este basurero – le respondió la dragona

-Ya veo el problema – repuso el guerrero pensativo – En fin, Quinn tienes el día libre, pero la única condición que propuso el príncipe fue…

-No…

\- Si – le respondió Shyvana con una sonrisa

-Tienes que pasar el día con Shyvana al menos hasta que su relación sea mas amena

-¡Me niego!

-Te niegas a las ordenes del príncipe, uy que ruda – dijo sarcásticamente la dragona

-¡Basta!, ¡Lárguense de una buena vez! – Garen tomo a ambas y las saco del cuartel – A ver si aprenden a aguantarse de una vez por todas – terminó entonces perdiéndose en el interior del cuartel

Shyvana dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con un paso tranquilo, Quinn solo la miró confundida.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, bueno, eso es lo que el príncipe quiere que haga

-No, la orden es que estés conmigo

-La orden es para ti pequeña, la envidia te pesa bastante, se nota a la distancia

\- ¿Envidia de ti? – Quinn soltó una risa - ¿Por qué?, ¿por no tener el cuerpo morado y lleno de escamas?

-Bueno, al parecer es así como el príncipe me quiere, no como una sucia guardia mal oliente

\- Eres una… - Quinn se detuvo luego de darse cuenta de que la dragona tenía razón, así que simplemente suspiró con resignación - ¿A dónde iremos?

-Vaya, el rol de guardia obediente te queda de maravilla – Rio por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros- Es igual, pasar el tiempo contigo ya es aburrido, así que me da igual

Dicho esto, empezó a caminar, por lo que Quinn a regañadientes empezó a seguirla, evidentemente no tenía más opción que esa.

* * *

Las calles del Bastión Inmortal estaban plagadas, habían llegado algunos nuevos suministros de una de las aldeas que rodeaban la gran capital Noxiana, por lo que muchos comerciantes se apilaban para poder vender sus productos, a pesar de la muchedumbre, un camino se habría entre todos, la mano de noxus se encontraba pasando por ese lugar, aquellas personas distraídas que no le daban paso, salían volando hacía un lado como si fueran desechos, Darius llevaba su típico semblante serio e irascible, pero un poco mas marcado que de costumbre, su misión era sencilla, pero el solo hecho de tener que hacerla hacía que su ira le quemara el pecho, luego de salir del montón de gente, caminó un poco más en línea recta y se detuvo frente a una gran edificación, el guerrero gruñó un poco y golpeó sin cuidado la puerta de dicho edificio, luego de unos segundo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con una característica cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, solo verle el rostro le produjo asco a Darius.

-Que sorpresa – dijo sarcásticamente Katarina - ¿Qué quieres idiota?

-Quítate de mi vista, esto no te incumbe

-Oh, ¿enserio? – dejó salir una risa – no me importa, dime porque estás aquí o me lo tendrás que decir mientras escupes sangre de la boca.

-Que amenazas tan dulces pequeña rata – sonrió con arrogancia- busco a la rata adoptada, y eso es más de lo que debes saber.

Katarina le devolvió una sonrisa mientras clavaba sus ojos en la garganta de Darius como si se tratase de un depredador, pero luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, la mano de Noxus sentía como le hervía la sangre, por lo que empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – antes de dar un próximo golpe a la puerta esta se abrió ligeramente

\- ¿Qué quieres? – interrogó Talon del otro lado de la puerta, quien solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho bajo su capucha.

\- Aquí estas – respondió con una sonrisa, con su brazo derecho empujó la puerta hacia delante, haciendo retroceder al asesino, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Darius lo agarró de la garganta y lo estrelló con fuerza contra una de las paredes del salón – Me vas a escuchar atentamente, porque resulta que uno de los estúpidos demacianos que estaban en la última avanzada que atacaste… escapó – dejó que pasara por lo menos un segundo antes de decir la última palabra, la cual pronunció con cierta ira

-Eso… no es… cierto – respondió con dificultad, sintiendo como su garganta se contraía lentamente

-Repítelo una vez mas y te juro que serán tus últimas palabras

-Yo… - cada vez le parecía más difícil respirar, poco a poco su rostro se fue coloreando de rojo, hasta que Darius notó que había sido suficiente para él, por lo que lo lanzó con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-No vengo a matarte, a menos que me obligues a hacerlo

-Bien… habla de una vez… cof cof – tosió con fuerza - ¿Qué quieres?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes – Darius se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el salón y subió los pies en una pequeña mesa de centro que tenía justo al frente – Veras, en vista de que una de esas ratas escapó, esos debiluchos tomaran medidas de prevención, estimamos que algún tipo de soldado de reconocimiento – luego de terminar de decir eso, se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó aun sobándose el cuello

\- ¿Qué esperabas?, no hiciste tu trabajo

\- ¿Acaso lo haré solo?

-Si – respondió con una sonrisa – No pensamos darte soldados, así que será mejor que sea una actuación impecable, de lo contrario, ellos te mataran, y si regresas con las manos limpias, igual morirás, suerte… pequeña rata.

Luego de decir esto último, Darius salió dando un fuerte portazo, Talon quedó en el suelo recargándose sobre la pared mientras tosía suavemente, lo enviarían a una misión suicida, pero sabía muy bien que así funcionaba Noxus, debía de demostrar que era fuerte para ser aceptado de nuevo como soldado, de lo contrario su debilidad lo llevaría a la muerte.

-Vaya problema en el que te has metido, Talon – dijo Katarina entre risas mientras se acercaba a este

-Déjame en paz

-Diría que lo siento, pero entre más te conozco noto que solo eres un estorbo, así que me causas gracia – soltó una leve carcajada más y luego carraspeo un poco cambiando a un semblante más serio – arregla este desastre – terminó luego retirándose a sus aposentos.

Talon suspiró cansado, ella siempre lo había tratado como a un inferior, pero desde el momento en el que el General Du Couteau había desaparecido, ella generó un desprecio mas notable hacía el, mientras que por otra parte, Cassiopeia siempre lo ignoraba, por lo que a ella le daba igual si vivía o no, mirando fijamente al suelo se perdió en sus pensamientos, a la final, la idea de morir no le parecía tan mala, podría por fin liberarse del desprecio de sus hermanas, además, al haber cometido errores, Noxus estaría deshaciéndose de un asesino inútil que no podía cumplir con sus misiones, pensó sobre eso por unos segundo y luego se levantó lentamente, como dijo katarina, se encargó de enderezar la mesa y el sillón que habían dado un vuelco, luego levanto los trozos de un jarrón destrozado y los dejó en la basura, se dirigió entonces a su habitación, donde desde allí apreció el panorama que se vivía afuera, tanta gente… le producía… asco.

* * *

-Increíble, jamás había estado antes en High Silvermere, es hermoso.

-De verdad eres una niña

\- ¡Cierra la boca!

Shyvana soltó una carcajada al ver como Quinn se alteraba por tan simples comentarios, ambas se encontraban caminando cerca de los muelles, en el cielo se podía apreciar como Valor volaba feliz con las gaviotas que había en el lugar, la dragona miró por unos minutos el tranquilo río, pero esto sólo hizo que se le ocurriera algo.

-Oye Quinn, ¿Qué es eso que está en el agua?

\- ¿Qué?, no veo nada

-Acércate un poco más

La tiradora inocentemente hizo lo que esta le pedía, pero apenas se arrodilló un poco, shyvana la empujó al río soltando una enorme carcajada, Quinn apenas cayó dentro del cuerpo acuoso luchó por mantenerse en la superficie, cuando se logró estabilizar escupió agua de su boca y frunció el ceño con bastante odio.

\- ¡Te odio!

-No puedo creer que cayeras en eso – dijo entre risas

Valor soltó un fuerte graznido y se apresuró a ayudar a Quinn, le clavo las garras en la parte de atrás de su pechera, donde tenía una especie de soportes metálicos envueltos en cuero, y la sacó del agua, dejándola sentada en el suelo junto a la dragona, Quinn estiro su brazo para que el halcón pudiera aterrizar en su brazal, en ese momento, Valor empezó a graznar con desespero, batiendo con fuerza sus alas y fulminando con la mirada a Shyvana.

-Dile a tu pajarraco que deje de hacer ruido

-Se llama Valor, y esta molesto, así que deberías disculparte.

La dragona largó un suspiro y la ayudó a levantar del suelo.

-Está bien, discúlpame por eso, Jarvan quiere que nos llevemos mejor, así que no debí haber hecho eso – acerco su rostro al halcón - ¿Ya estas feliz?

Valor igual acerco su cabeza a la dragona y luego le grazno con fuerza en la cara, casi en ese mismo instante abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo.

-Que halcón tan maleducado

Quinn dejo escapar una risa al ver la reacción de su halcón, pero luego de ver que la dragona fruncía el ceño, decidió dejar de reír, apreció por un momento más el panorama que yacía frente a ella, la bella arquitectura del lugar, aunque esto haya sido por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Es hora de regresar al palacio – Dijo Shyvana

-Es cierto…

-Ten cuidado mañana, niña, dicen que los Noxianos atacaran próximamente con mas fuerza, será mejor que hagas preparativos.

Quinn asintió y luego vio como la mujer simplemente emprendió su camino dejándola sola frente al gran río, la tiradora silbó y nuevamente dejo que Valor se posará en su brazal.

-Hora de regresar a casa… Valor

El halcón asintió y dio un pequeño graznido, luego salió a volar nuevamente, Quinn suspiró un poco cansada, debía llegar a su hogar antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse, de lo contrario, el frío de la noche congelaría su ropa mojada y era probable que le contrajera un resfriado, así que trotando empezó su marcha hacía su hogar, lastimosamente, al llegar esta ya se encontraba tiritando, por lo que rápidamente se quito toda su armadura y se puso la ropa que empleaba como pijama, se asomó por la única ventana de la que disponía su hogar y apreció por unos instantes la luna que brillaba en el cielo, estaba intentando de cualquier forma calmar su mente para el día siguiente, no pensaba decepcionar al príncipe, así mismo, quería demostrarle también su valía como soldado, luego de un largo momento en que estuvo así, dio un fuerte silbido y de entre los arboles Valor entró por la ventana, Quinn cerró esta para evitar que hiciera más frío y se acostó en su cama, debía dormir, pero su mente estaba haciéndole un escándalo en su cabeza, sería una larga noche, quizá no llegaría a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **AVANZANDO LENTAMENTE, INTENTÓ QUE CADA PARTE DEL FIC SEA INTERESANTE, QUIZÁ ESTE CAPITULO NO LO SEA MUCHO, O QUIZÁ SI, PERO LO CREÍ NECESARIO PARA QUE EL PRÓXIMO PUEDA VENIR CON LO VERDADERAMENTE INTERESANTE, SOLO NO SE ABURRAN AUN D':**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA SEMANA Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**


	3. El honor del asesino

**EL HONOR DEL ASESINO**

-A ver colócate esto también.

-Luxy, creo que ya está bien

-No, aún no, llevas también otro cambio de ropa, además te adicionare unos sándwiches.

-Enserio está…

-Unas provisiones más extra y, por último, este bonito colgante.

-Gracias…

Luxanna le dio a Quinn un bonito colgante, donde había una hermosa joya que brillaba a simple vista, era como si tuviera luz propia, se quedó apreciándola por unos momentos, cegada por el intenso brillo que esta irradiaba.

-Promete que me escribirás cuando puedas.

-Te lo prometo por décima vez

Lux sacudió una última vez la armadura de Quinn, luego se alejó dando pasitos hacia atrás mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Que te vaya muy bien Quinn.

-Gracias Luxy

Dando un suspiro, vio como la rubia se alejaba lentamente, se quedó mirando a la ciudad unos minutos más y terminó por entrar al carruaje para partir, todos los preparativos estaban listos, los soldados, aunque no eran muchos, estaban enterados de la situación por lo que eran especializados, no como los de alto rango, pero capaces de hacer mucho, Quinn siguió apreciando la joya de su colgante, algo tenía aquella piedra preciosa que le causaba tranquilidad y le infundía esperanza.

* * *

Volando presuroso, un cuervo atravesaba los cielos del Bastión Inmortal, llevaba en su pico lo que parecía ser una nota, pasó luego por la ventana de uno de los edificios más grandes, donde fue recibido por un demoniaco brazo color rojo.

-Cuéntame, ¿Ya este todo listo? – el hombre sostenía al cuervo en su brazo izquierdo, de un movimiento brusco el cuervo fue absorbido por su brazo – lo han visto, perfecto, ese niño estará fuera de la ciudad en unas horas.

\- ¿Sera capaz de completar la misión? – preguntó una voz femenina dentro de la inmensa habitación oscura – Los Demacianos pueden ser tontos, pero hay cosas que no conocemos bien de ellos aún.

-Los tontos no pueden ocultar algo tan importante por mucho tiempo.

La mujer se levantó del sillón donde se hallaba sentada y se acercó lentamente al hombre, susurrándole suavemente al oído.

-No te preocupes, él lo logrará y nos traerá la información

-Entonces, será así…

El hombre cerró con fuerza su mano y un cuervo se acercó rápidamente a la ventana.

-Quiero verlo todo.

El cuervo al instante salió volando por la ventana y el hombre simplemente desapareció en las sombras de dicha habitación junto con la mujer.

* * *

Talón estiró su brazo derecho y apreció como la capa se ajustaba correctamente a su brazal derecho, luego terminó de ajustar su cinto con las shurikens, subió su capucha y caminó hacia la salida de su hogar, pero antes de salir fue detenido por Cassiopeia, quien lo miraba con sus ojos de serpiente, con una mueca maliciosa.

-Que rápido te vas

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Directo al grano, igual que Katarina – hizo un gesto de molestia – si ves a la pelirroja dile que regrese pronto a casa.

Sin más que decir, él solo asintió y salió de la casa, no sin antes dar un portazo al salir, empezó por caminar a un paso medio, pero al ver lo abarrotada que estaba la calle, prefirió escalar una de las casas y pasar de tejado a tejado hasta llegar a las puertas del Bastión, así de paso calentaría para lo que debería hacer dentro de unas horas, pero en uno de los tejados cercanos a la puerta, una daga le pasó rosando, por suerte, sus reflejos actuaron justo a tiempo, rodó hacia atrás y preparo una de sus shurikens, cuando divisó el cabello rojizo de su hermana.

-Perfecto, veo que no estas tan fuera de forma como esperé.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Que humor tan tóxico el que traes – de repente, se transportó justo en la daga que había lanzado unos segundos antes, asustando a Talon, el cual dio un pequeño salto – Estas asustado, lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que no me asuste?, apareciste de repente frente a mí.

\- Tienes razón, eso debe asustar, normalmente se mueren apenas llego a la daga.

\- Dime de una maldita vez lo que quieres, Cassiopeia te está esperando.

\- Esa estúpida… - estiró su brazo, lo que nuevamente asusto a Talon – deja de ser tan tonto, dejaste caer esto.

Katarina sostenía en su mano lo que parecía ser una shuriken, sorprendido miró rápidamente a su cinto, encontrando con que le faltaba una.

\- ¿Cómo es que? – pregunto aun anonadado.

-Eres demasiado lento, mejor vete de una vez, antes de que el ejecutor tenga que venir a matarte.

La asesina lanzó la shuriken al suelo, dejándola enterrada en el suelo, luego de eso empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado, alejándose con rapidez.

-Si no fuí capaz de saber algo tan básico, como que me robaron una shuriken, quiere decir que lo más probable es que muera – se dijo para sí mismo

Tomó con resignación su shuriken y la volvió a colgar del cinto, siguió saltando los tejados, hasta que por fin había llegado a las puertas del Bastión, donde estaba Darius esperándolo.

-Un poco tarde, pero a quien le importa, ten – le pasó un frasco vacío al asesino – unas muestras de sangre Demaciana podrían ser útiles, así que trae un poco, ahora largo de mi vista.

Talon sostuvo el frasco por unos segundos, luego lo ajustó a su cinto, comenzó a correr entonces por el camino directo a su localización, la cual lo tenía un poco desconcertado, en el último comunicado enviado por escrito en la noche anterior, le decían que su objetivo era el bosque silencioso, una ubicación muy cercana a Demacia, no había duda de que la Trifarix quería deshacerse de él, por lo que en esos momento sentía que su vida acabaría luego de unos kilómetros, el momento en que llegara era incierto, pero lo más seguro era prepararse para morir. El sol aún brillaba, lo que indicaba que aún faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, así que se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento y prefirió ir a un ritmo un poco menos exigente, si planeaba atacar, lo mejor era hacerlo de noche.

* * *

Las tiendas ya estaban listas y Quinn se disponía a explorar los alrededores, Valor como siempre, exploraba desde los cielos, mientras que ella miraba las rutas de acceso que podrían tener los enemigos, Valor dio un graznido, apenas escucharlo se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, era un río no muy grande, sin embargo, había una parte del rio que era menos honda, además de que cruzaba de un lado a otro, unos metros rio abajo se dejaba ver una pequeña cascada, era un camino perfecto para pasar si se quería cruzar el rio, Quinn silbó con fuerza y sostuvo a Valor en su brazal.

-Bien, encontramos el primer punto de encuentro, por este camino se puede cruzar con facilidad, la profundidad es desigual al resto del rio, pero si logramos hacer que se resbalen, la fuerza de la corriente debería tirarlos por la pequeña cascada de más adelante, tráeme ramas de árbol con hojas, pondremos una pequeña trampa.

Valor graznó y emprendió el vuelo, pocos minutos llegó con una rama llena de hojas, Quinn le hizo una señal de nuevo y él fue por más, hasta que la tiradora le dijo que ya eran suficientes, luego le pidió que encontrara una rama de un árbol en específico, puesto que la corteza era fuerte pero maleable, lo que funcionaria como una soga, el halcón sin perder tiempo voló con rapidez, mientras este se iba, Quinn tomó las hojas y las extendió en el suelo, luego con las ramas formó un cuadrado, colocó ordenadamente las hojas dentro del cuadrado y dejó ahí la trampa hasta que llegó su compañero con la rama, con la punta de una flecha, la acuchilló y luego levanto como una tirilla la corteza, la que luego usó para amarrar una de las puntas del cuadrado, repitió el proceso nuevamente hasta que el cuadrado quedo perfectamente ajustado, indicó de nuevo a su halcón que le trajera más ramas de ese árbol, nuevamente, su compañero iba y venía, hasta que le confirmó que era suficiente, hizo una maya con la corteza de las ramas en la mitad del cuadrado y luego con otras tiras de corteza amarro el cuadrado en una de las piedras del suelo.

-Creo que ya está – dijo secándose el sudor con su guante

Valor graznó al ver que aún estaban las hojas ordenadas en el suelo.

-Oh, las hojas, no había pensado en eso… si las meto bajo el agua la corriente se las llevaría… - se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió algo, tomó una de sus flechas y la enterró en el suelo con la punta hacía arriba, luego puso todas las hojas encima de la afilada punta para que nadie la pudiera ver – es una trampa sencilla, pero supongo que es suficiente

Quinn entonces empezó a cruzar al otro lado del río para regresar al campamento, pero se distrajo cayendo en su propia trampa, al pisar la maya, la piedra se descolocó y se movió bruscamente hacia un lado, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas al rio, pero la corriente únicamente se llevó la piedra donde estaba la trampa.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?, ¡ni siquiera se hacer una estúpida trampa! – se levantó con la armadura empapada – Bueno, supongo que Lux tenía razón al empacarme una ropa de cambio – sonrió unos instantes, pero al ver que el sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, caminó hacia el campamento cabizbaja.

Al llegar al campamento se encontró con unos hombres armando una hoguera, para cuando la noche llegará, la encenderían y cocinarían los peces que habían logrado atrapar, empapada entró a su tienda y se cambió, pero esta vez, colocándose unas prendas extras, tendría que vigilar en la noche, así que no pensaba pasar frío en ningún momento, estando lista, se aseguró de dejar todo en su lugar, teniendo en cuenta que debería estar despierta, prefirió tomar una pequeña siesta para no dormir en toda la noche. Después de unas horas, Quinn despertó completamente llegada la hora, los soldados la esperaban alrededor de la hoguera, la cual ya estaba encendida, estos estaban terminando de rostizar el pescado de la tiradora, ella se sentó en uno de los troncos y esperó pacientemente a que estuviera listo.

-Bien chica, ya está, aquí tienes tu cena.

-Gracias – respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba el palto con el pescado.

-Tienes una larga noche por delante, ¿segura que estarás bien?

-Lo estaré

-Velaras por nuestra seguridad, pero ¿Quién velara por la tuya?

-No te preocupes, tengo un compañero que siempre esta pendiente de mi – Quinn silbó para luego sostener a Valor en su brazal – Se llama Valor

\- ¡Pero que veo!, ¿No es el ave legendaria?

-Creo que lo es, pero es mas que una simple leyenda – acarició tiernamente la cabeza de su compañero, el cual solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto – el siempre esta conmigo, es como mi ángel de la guarda.

-Entonces lo entiendo, no hay nada mas honorable que morir junto a las personas que quieres, más si es por una causa justa, aunque sea una misión de exploración, es peligrosa cuando se trata de esos… Noxianos… - resaltó la última palabra con asco.

-No se preocupe, no moriré – dijo entonces segura

El soldado soltó una carcajada y luego se puso de pie, le hizo una reverencia a Quinn y luego se retiró dándole las buenas noches.

-Será una larga noche Valor, espero que hayas descansado.

El halcón tomó altura y luego se sentó en uno de los árboles más cercanos para descansar un rato, por otro lado, Quinn continuó comiendo su cena, que, aunque no fuera mucha, sería suficiente para poder aguantar toda la noche, la idea de que un ataque se produjera le causaba escalofríos, pero ella confiaba en Valor, sabía que todo iría bien, y así sería. Luego de unas horas, los soldados dejaron todo en orden, su plan era hacer de cuenta que era una avanzada común para ser el objetivo principal, así que dejaron varios documentos encima de una mesa, la cual se encontraba dentro de la tienda más grande del campamento, que, a su vez, era la mas llena de trampas. Una vez hecho todo, los soldados se dispusieron a descansar, por lo que cada uno entro a su tienda, Quinn entonces estiró los brazos dejando ver los soportes traseros de su pechera, Valor la tomó de allí y la dejo encima de un árbol, en el cual podía ver el campamento y parte de sus alrededores, ahí se sentó muy pendiente, el bosque en sí, le hacía una prefecta mención a su nombre, pues era tan silencioso, que ni siquiera la corriente de los ríos al golpear las rocas lograba alterar el silencio, pasaron varios minutos, luego una y hasta dos horas, pero el bosque aún se encontraba en completo silencio, a pesar de que Quinn había dormido un par de horas, el calor producido por su armadura y el absoluto silencio que la rodeaban, le empezó a adormecer el cuerpo, se acomodó un poco en la rama del árbol, recostándose en el tronco, poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron, hasta que Valor graznó con una fuerza alarmante, despertándose de golpe, miró hacia el campamento, donde vio que los soldados luchaban contra un extraño, este se movía tan rápido que parecía una sombra.

\- ¡Rápido!, ¡Bájame valor!

El halcón obedeció rápidamente y tomó a Quinn de los soportes de su espalda y la llevó directo al campamento, a unos metros de distancia, Valor la dejó caer, el hombre rápidamente mató a otros dos soldados hasta darse cuenta de que la tiradora había llegado justo detrás de él, velozmente se abalanzo contra ella, pero con grandes reflejos, ella saltó y se impulso en el pecho de él para tomar distancia, luego disparó una flecha, la cual lo hirió en el brazo izquierdo, quedó arrodillado en el suelo y tres soldados lo rodearon.

-Bien, terminemos con esto, ¿Quién te envía?

El hombre mostró una sonrisa bajo su capucha, hábilmente sacó las shurikens de su cinto y se las lanzo con suma precisión a los soldados justo en la garganta, la tiradora corrió rápidamente hacia él, pero este se oculto entre las sombras de los árboles, dejándola confundida.

\- ¡Valor!

El halcón graznó indicando una dirección, donde se dirigió de manera inmediata, notando un pequeño rastro sobre la hierba, supo que el brazo del hombre estaba sangrando, así que le fue más fácil seguir el rastro, Valor graznó nuevamente unos metros más adelante, en ese instante, reconoció el lugar, estaba yendo hacia el rio, debía ser rápida si quería evitar que escapara, cuando llegó, su compañero se encontraba batiéndole las alas al asesino, el hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás esquivando al halcón, en ese momento Quinn aprovechó y se acercó, pero sus pasos lo alertaron, con rapidez golpeó al halcón lanzándolo a un lado, dejándole todo el camino libre para huir, pero una flecha impacto en su pierna izquierda, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo, el asesino siguió corriendo hasta que sin darse cuenta, piso con fuerza una pila de hojas, donde una flecha le atravesó el pie derecho, dejándolo en el suelo, Quinn suspiró aliviada al ver que la trampa que creía más estúpida había funcionado, se acercó al hombre apuntándole con su ballesta a la cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que ahora si podemos hablar – dijo presionando la espalda del hombre contra el suelo con el pie - ¡habla!

-Púdrete…

-Bien, si te gusta hablar así, conozco personas más capacitadas para sacarte información.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? – preguntó el hombre

-Porque eres un enviado de Noxus, así que nos brindaras mucha información útil, además, vamos, ¿Por qué morir tan pronto?, pareces joven – dijo empezando a sentir una ligera empatía por el asesino

-No necesito piedad por parte de una asquerosa Demaciana.

\- ¡Oye! – pateó fuertemente la espalda del hombre, el cual soltó un quejido de dolor – deberías aprender a respetar.

\- ¿Por qué debería respetarte?

-Porque te puedo matar en este mismo instante.

-Entonces, hazlo – dijo con cierto tono desafiante

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué quieres que te ma… - Quinn guardó silencio cuando notó que la respiración del hombre estaba entrecortada - ¿Estas… bien? – quitó su pie de encima de él y se acerco al rostro del hombre

\- ¡Mátame!

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

Quinn giró al hombre y le quito la capa y el cinto, privándolo de cualquier arma que tuviera al alcance, luego como pudo, lo cargo en su espalda.

-Me das asco

-Yo no soy la que está dependiendo de una "asquerosa demaciana"

El asesino decidió guardar silencio, la tiradora avanzaba con un paso tranquilo, desde el cielo, Valor le confirmaba que no había ningún otro enemigo en varios kilómetros, siguió caminando hasta que encontró el campamento, en donde unos soldados la recibieron, aunque algunos lo hayan hecho con sus armas empuñadas.

\- ¡Bajen las armas!, este asesino es mejor tenerlo con vida

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque… soy un espía de noxus… y les puedo dar mucha información.

Quinn miro de reojo al asesino y este simplemente le asintió.

-Ya lo oyeron, él mismo lo ha dicho, bajen sus armas.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no miente?

La tiradora lo dejó en el suelo y luego les indicó que lo miraran.

-Lo he privado de cualquier cosa que puede usar como arma, esta indefenso, además de que su brazo izquierdo esta fracturado y su pie derecho tiene una herida que lo atraviesa desde la planta, no puede huir ni atacar.

Los soldados lo miraron atentos y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, así que varios asintieron y volvieron a sus tiendas, pero el encargado de la misión se quedó para dedicarle unas palabras.

-No sabía que los asesinos Noxianos tenían honor

-Solo un necio daría su vida por honor… - le respondió Talon con desprecio

-Entonces, ¿Qué eres tú?, deshonraras a tu nación por mantener tu vida

-Esos asuntos no te incumben.

El capitán se quedó observándolo por unos minutos mas y luego miro a Quinn.

-Soldado, este asesino dormirá en su tienda esta noche.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustada

-Porque es tu rehén, no quiero tener nada que ver con esta… escoria- luego de lo dicho se retiró

-No te preocupes, pajarita, tu misma lo has dicho, estoy indefenso.

-Cierra la boca – dijo pateando al hombre, dejándolo boca abajo en el suelo – esto es lo que me gano por tonta.

-Tienes razón, matarme era la mejor opción.

-Ojalá hubiera podido mostrarles a todos como un despiadado asesino Noxiano estaba llorando como un bebe – le respondió sarcásticamente, a lo que el hombre decidió guardar silencio – Así me gusta, calladito y obediente.

Nuevamente cargó al hombre en su espalda y lo llevo a la tienda, donde sacó de su bolsa unas vendas que traía.

-Aléjate de mi

\- ¡No!, eres mi rehén, y mi prioridad es mantenerte vivo.

\- ¡Estás loca!

Quinn se abalanzó sobre él aprisionándolo contra el piso.

-No me importa lo que creas, quieras o no, te vendaré las heridas

El asesino intentó escapar, pero el peso de la tiradora encima suyo, hacia que su cuerpo estuviera casi paralizado, suspiró con resignación al ver que no podía hacer nada.

-Como sea…

Quinn sonrió al ver que había ganado y con cuidado empezó a vendarle el brazo izquierdo.

-No te preocupes, en Demacia te curarán la fractura

-Uhh, que emoción – respondió secamente

-Eres bastante odioso, ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Acaso te pregunté qué piensas de mí? – apenas terminar de preguntar, la tiradora le dio una fuerte cachetada que le dejó la mejilla roja – ¡Ay!, ¡Realmente estás loca!

-Pareces un niño, deja de gritar y quejarte

Terminó de vendar el brazo y luego tomó unas vendas más para poder vendarle el pie, antes de tomarlo, Quinn lo miró a los ojos y este desvío la mirada, pero luego de unos segundos llevo su pie derecho a la mano de la tiradora.

-Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo.

-No creas esa estupidez.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó ignorando los comentarios del asesino

\- ¿Qué te impor… ¡Ah!

-Lo lamento

Al escuchar esas palabras, el asesino sintió algo extraño, en todos los años que tenía de vida, nadie se había preocupado tanto por su bienestar, ni siquiera por algo tan simple, como el hecho de tratar una herida haciéndole sentir el menor dolor posible, miró a Quinn, la cual se esforzaba por tratarlo de manera delicada, al ver eso, trató de que su conversación fuera más amena.

-Soy Talon… ¿tú eres?

-Quinn… - respondió con extrañeza, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, ahora respondía con tranquilidad las preguntas – bien, creo que ya está

El brazo y el pie de Talon ya se encontraban vendados, por lo que la posibilidad de morir desangrado había quedado descartada, Quinn lo observó por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda.

\- ¿Te vas?

-Si, mi misión aún no está terminada, vigilaré los alrededores por la noche

\- ¿Dejarás solo a tu rehén? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No estas del todo sólo, si sales de la tienda lo notaré y vendré, si haces mucho ruido quizá te encuentre un soldado, si ese es el caso morirás, aunque para ti suene atractiva la idea – le respondió con dureza

-Me quedaré – dijo con tranquilidad

-E-esta bien… - dijo nuevamente extrañada por el comportamiento tan repentino del asesino – vendré por ti en la mañana, deberías dormir si enserio quieres mantenerte con vida

Dicho esto se retiró, Talon se quedo acostado en la pequeña cama de la tienda, mirando hacia el techo, si regresaba a Noxus, lo matarían, ya estaba preparado para morir, pero lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario, ¿Quién era esa soldado?, ¿Por qué lo mantuvo con vida?, duro varios minutos pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo y en que opción le favorecía más, hiciera lo que hiciera, Noxus se negaría a aceptarlo nuevamente como un soldado, así que lo mas favorable ya no sería por "su nación"… si no por él.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Hoy no grito, escribiré en minúsculas xd**

 **Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, ando motivado por saber que ya son 2 personas las que siguen esta historia, y les quiero agradecer a ambos por el apoyo 3**

 **Disfruten del capitulo y espero tengan un excelente fin de semana**

 **Gracias a todos por leer :D**


	4. En cautiverio

**EN CAUTIVERIO**

En el horizonte eran ya visibles los primero rayos del sol, se asomaban con un brillo intenso, coloreando el cielo en un morado oscuro, Quinn lo apreciaba con cierta tristeza, esa belleza le hacia sentir muchas cosas, soledad, nostalgia, incluso en un momento recordó como con su hermanos se levantaban muy temprano para ir a dar un paseo por los campos del valle de Úwen al amanecer, antes de que sus padres se levantaran y empezaran a llevar sus quehaceres diarios, mientras se hundía en lo más recóndito de su memoria, Valor notó como casi arrastrándose, Talon salía de la tienda, pero al ver que unos guardias salieron de una tienda cercana, este se volvió a esconder lo más rápido que pudo en el interior de esta, el halcón decidió acercarse para dar un vistazo, aterrizó frente a la tienda y con una de sus alas abrió la puerta, el asesinó apenas ver eso salió disparado hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces pajarraco?

Valor giró su cabeza confundido por la pregunta, luego negó y lo señaló con su ala derecha.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué hago?

Al halcón asintió ante la pregunta.

-No se si me estoy volviendo loco, pero estoy hablando con un ave que además parece estar entendiéndome.

Valor agachó un poco su cabeza para aparentar fruncir el ceño y batió con fuerza sus alas, lanzando ráfagas de viento.

\- ¡Ya entendí!, cálmate de una buena vez – Exclamó, lo que hizo que el halcón cesara su brusco movimiento – gracias, ahora… respondiendo a tu pregunta – agregó volteando su mirada hacia un lado evitando hacer contacto visual con el ave – Tengo… hambre…

La mirada que recibió por parte del halcón fue ladeada, lo que le dio a entender que de manera evidente, lo anteriormente dicho lo confundía.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – apenas preguntar esto, Valor soltó un graznido – Eso fue… ¿Un regaño? – el ave asintió - ¿Por qué? – señalando con su ala derecha su brazo y su pie se dio a entender - ¿Por qué soy un rehén? – por respuesta, le asintieron – Bien, quítate de en frente.

Talon empezó a arrastrare hacia afuera de la tienda gritando, Valor tomó con sus garras al asesino por su camisa evitando que este saliera, pero por los gritos causados, consiguió lo que quería, llamando la atención de uno de los soldados, el cuál al abrir la tienda, resultó ser el que había hablado con Quinn la noche anterior, por lo que al ver al halcón sosteniendo al asesino de sus ropas, automáticamente pensó que este solo lo apresaba para evitar que escapara.

-Buenos días, Valor – dijo el soldado con una gran sonrisa, el halcón saludó al hombre con una de sus alas, la cuál llevo a su cabeza como si fuera un saludo de soldado – Que bonito – terminó por decir con una sonrisa, retirándose.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes los demacianos? – preguntó con gran frustración y odio.

Valor se levantó un poco del suelo y se dirigió con cuidado a la cama de la tienda para tomar la almohada, como esperaba, el asesino se arrastraba hacia fuera de la tienda, se apresuró para dejar caer la almohada sobre la cabeza de Talon y luego se apoyó encima para que este no hiciera ruido, apenas hecho esto graznó con gran fuerza, llamando la atención de Quinn, la cual apenas ver a su compañero encima del asesino bajó con gran habilidad del árbol (Sí, ella podía bajar sola, pero como su trabajo se trataba de emergencias, tardaba menos en bajar gracias a Valor) luego de unos minutos de saltar de rama en rama, logró tocar suelo y se acercó a su tienda, su compañero apenas ver su proximidad dejo respirar al noxiano, con gran molestia Quinn entró a la tienda y lo arrastro por una pierna al interior de esta.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – pregunto molesta

-Aliméntame

Quinn enarcó su ceja por unos minutos y luego soltó una sonora carcajada

-El nene noxiano tiene hambre – dijo entre risas – Te la puedo dar en la boca si quieres – se rio por unos segundos más y luego agregó – Este por mami, este por papi y este por ¡noxus!

-Maldita sea, mátame de una jodida vez, prefiero morir que ser la burla de una demaciana asquerosa – recibiendo luego, como era de esperarse, una cachetada nuevamente - ¡Ahhh! – terminó gritando, no por dolor, si no por la ira tan profunda que le daba ser tan impotente en aquella situación.

-Tus gritos me molestan demasiado, voy a tener que amarrarte la boca.

\- ¿Me piensas alimentar?

Ante la pregunta, Quinn lo miró pensativa, para morir de hambre necesitaría por lo menos d días, conociendo como son de resistentes los noxianos, quizá más tiempo, así que su respuesta estaba ya lista.

-No, no lo hare – respondió secamente.

Talon movió ligeramente los labios queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, bajo la mirada al suelo y se mantuvo callado, sin nada más que agregar, Quinn salió de la tienda y llamó a Valor de un silbido, estiró su brazo y este se posó sobre su brazal.

-Cuídalo, esta como loco, de cierta manera es entendible, pero… no pide su muerte por fallarle a Noxus, siento que él está… roto, como si en su interior todo estuviera a punto de colapsar, quién sabe que haya tenido que vivir en ese oscuro imperio- su compañero escuchó con atención y giró lentamente su cabeza haciendo un gesto confuso - ¿Qué? – graznido - ¿tu crees? – asentimiento – Tienes razón pero… - terminó por negar con su cabeza y con su ala señaló el punto exacto donde estaba su corazón, luego graznó mirándola con sus brillantes ojos – Gracias Valor – este asintió y salió volando.

Sus palabras inentendibles para nadie más que para ella misma habían sido claras, la diferencia de ella con los demás soldados era su gran corazón, sentir empatía con sus enemigos, eso no era digno de cualquier soldado, si no de un caballero, uno que lograba liderar ejércitos enteros gracias a la manera en la que sentía a los demás, un ejército desmoralizado no era diferente a muñecos de entrenamiento, pero por el contrario, un ejercito que sienta que su lucha es por una justa causa, son aquellos que pueden ganar batallas incluso con desventaja numérica. El sol ya iluminaba cada rincón del cielo, un soldado pasó junto a Quinn, que como era de costumbre, se encontraba soñando despierta, este chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella exaltándola.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Esta bien?

\- ¡Ah!, ¿Qué?... ¡Si!, ejem – aclaro su garganta – Si, estoy bien – terminó con una sonrisa

-Bien… - respondió este enarcando una ceja – ¿Ya tiene los preparativos hechos?

\- ¿Preparativos?

-Si, ya atrapamos a uno de los espías, así que debemos regresar, son órdenes del capitán.

-Oh, ya veo, iré en este mismo instante a empacar mis cosas.

El soldado regresó a su labor y Quinn se dirigió a su tienda para empacar sus cosas, encontró a Talon acostado de lado en con la mirada pérdida, se acercó lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, pero este de igual manera notó su presencia.

-Levantate – dijo Quinn tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándoselo por su nuca.

El asesino no dijo nada, estuvo en completo silencio, incluso cuando ambos salieron de la tienda y la tiradora lo dejó dentro de uno de los carruajes. Quinn regresó a su tienda y empacó todo en su bolsa para luego salir hacia el carruaje en donde el asesino esperaba, al entrar se encontró con que este, nuevamente, tenia su mirada pérdida a través de la ventana del carruaje, en silencio repasó el interior de su bolsa para asegurarse de haber empacado todo, encontró en eso los sándwiches que su amiga le había dado, sonrió al verlos y luego levanto al mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Talon, su mirada en principio se encontraba contorneada por un ceño fruncido, pero dentro de esos ojos se apreciaba una oscuridad que se encontraba consumiéndolo… "dolor, sin duda", pensó Quinn, así que sintiendo de nuevo empatía por él, saco de su bolsa uno de los sándwiches y se lo entregó, el asesino se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el ofrecimiento, pero lo tomó, devorándolo tan rápido como pudo, dejando impresionada a la tiradora.

-Vaya, parece que de verdad tenías hambre.

Quinn observó nuevamente los sándwiches, habían 3 en total, tomó uno para ella y le alcanzó los otros dos al asesino.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con cierto tono molesto

-Tómalos, para mi está bien uno

-No, no quiero que me des nada más

-Puedes dejar tu estúpida faceta de niño odioso

-No me conoces

-Ni tu a mi

-Eres lo suficiente tonta como para mantener bien a tu enemigo

-No se si seas mi enemigo, por lo que puedo deducir, ser noxiano no parece ser un orgullo para ti

Talon no tardo ni un solo segundo en abalanzarse sobre Quinn, intentando asfixiarla con su brazo bueno, al sentir que su garganta se contraía, tomó el brazo herido del asesino y lo jalo hacia un lado, el dolor hizo que el brazo del agarre se flexionara, aprovechándolo, Quinn lo tomo del cuello con su otro brazo y quedo encima de él en el suelo.

-Te dije que en este estado no sirves para nada

-No…permitiré… que una asquerosa…

Sin perder un segundo más, le golpeó el rostro con fuerza.

-Repítelo una vez mas y te juro que… - cerró su puño con fuerza y lo levanto junto a su rostro – te voy a – su brazo empezó a temblar al ver el color en el que se tornaba el rostro del asesino, así que lo soltó para que respirará – demonios… - susurró por lo bajo mientras se levantaba.

Talon se retorció en el suelo mientras tocía, por otro lado, Quinn se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus piernas empezando a comer su sandwcih, al verla así de calmada, el asesino se sentó al frente y tomo los sándwiches que yacían en el suelo para empezar a comerlos, nuevamente lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, apenas terminar volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras apreciaba el paisaje hacia la capital que, según su patria, debía odiar con su alma.

* * *

-Entonces le dije que había algo brillante en el lago, que se acercara para verlo mejor, y adivina que.

-No me digas que lo hizo.

\- ¡Sí! – soltó una fuerte carcajada, parecía como si de su boca saliera fuego – le hubieras visto la cara cuando saco la cabeza del agua.

-Shyvi enserio que eres mala – dijo entre risas

-Vamos Luxanna, no me puedes culpar por aprovecharme de su inocencia

-Tienes razón, no lo puedo hacer – respondió riéndose

-Por cierto, ¿Te ha enviado alguna carta?

-Si, recibí una muy temprano, valor me la hizo llegar, decía que era probable que regresara hoy o mañana.

\- ¿Por qué tan rápido?

-No lo sé, le gusta a veces generar intriga.

La dragona miro a la rubia por unos segundos, luego simplemente le dio otro mordisco a su pata de cordero asada, Lux miró por unos minutos el cielo, el azul con el que resplandecía era tan hermoso que la enamoraba, de repente, escuchó que venía una turba a unas calles, lo cual llamó la atención de Shyvana también, ambas se voltearon a ver el lugar del que provenían dichos gritos, la rubia sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a mirar que ocurría, vio de pronto a un niño en el suelo un tanto golpeado, las otras personas le gritaban que era un ladrón, pero la dama luminosa no podía soportar ver tanta crueldad por parte de su propia gente, por lo que acabó por ayudar al niño a levantarse, no sin antes recibir ciertos abucheos por parte de las personas, las cuales simplemente ignoró.

-Dime, ¿estás bien pequeño?

-Si… - respondió con la voz entrecortada, evidentemente estaba por echarse a llorar.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien…

Una piedra salió disparada de la multitud, golpeando a Lux en la cabeza, al sentir el golpe, esta se giró con fuego en su mirada, estiró su brazo hacía el hombre, obviamente su idea era hacerlo volar por los aires, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, este ya estaba volando hacía un lado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a la mismísima Luxanna Crownguard?, ¿acaso quieres irte a vivir a los calabozos?

-Lux… ¿¡Que!? – el hombre desde el suelo la miro, era imposible que no hubiera reconocido esa brillante cabellera rubia - ¡No!, ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita Crownguard!, disculpe a un tonto comerciante como yo

-Te perdono, pero todos ustedes aléjense de este pobre niño – terminó lux gritándolo con un tono fuerte y firme

Los comerciantes al escucharla empezaron a retirarse, susurrando por lo bajo, de seguro insultos y burlas para ella, pero le daban igual, sacudió el polvo de las ropas del pequeño y lo tomó de la mano para así, llevarlo al orfanato, de seguro había escapado de allí.

\- ¿Pretendías atacar a ese hombre Lux?

-Si… gracias por haber intervenido, esconder mi naturaleza a veces suele ser muy difícil.

-Lo entiendo, muchas personas aún no pueden vivir con el hecho de que yo sea una criatura mágica.

Ambas recorrieron las calles de Demacia directamente hacia el orfanato, al llegar, Lux se detuvo frente a la entrada y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño niño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? – preguntó con una sonrisa

-E-e…Eram… - dijo el niño muy tímidamente

-Bueno Eram, ¿Por qué escapaste del orfanato?

El niño bajó la mirada evidentemente avergonzado, Lux sonrió al ver la reacción, por lo que se dirigió al interior, haciendo que este tomara la mano de la dragona, aunque lo hiciera con mucho miedo, pasados unos minutos, la rubia salió sonriente, se acomodó de nuevo frente al niño y le dijo.

-ya está, te traeré comida en estos días si prometes que te quedaras en el orfanato, por cierto, recuerda que nadie tiene el derecho de quitarte lo que es tuyo, eres fuerte, no te dejes de nadie.

-Gracias… - dijo con una sonrisa tímida el niño, sin pensarlo por un solo segundo le dio un tierno abrazo a la rubia, la cuál se lo devolvió son alegría – Adiós, señorita Luxanna – terminó mientras se dirigía al interior

-No se como le haces Lux, pero siempre logras que todos te amen.

-Ojalá pudiera inspirar esperanza en todos los corazones – respondió con inusual tristeza

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Quinn…

-Si, hablábamos de ella hace un rato

-Suele ser distante, como si algo la molestara, su sonrisa suele ser siempre tan… triste… - dijo con un gesto de preocupación, algo que definitivamente no era propio de ella.

-Bueno, quizá sea en parte mi culpa – dijo la dragona rascándose la cabeza con cierta vergüenza – siempre le echo en cara…

-Lo sé, pero créeme, eso no es lo que le molesta, ella siempre actúa como si quisiera ausentarse de todo, creo que debió haber sido duro para ella perder a su hermano, siempre esta tan sola, debe estar triste, sus palabras son tan vacías que casi sientes que esta por llorar, luego la ves en su fría oficina, donde la ves tan pérdida en sí misma.

-La he visto trabajar, pero no noté nada extraño

-Quizá no hayas visto lo suficiente, según Garen, ella ha sido la peor en los últimos 2 años, casi nunca resuelve sus casos, y cuando lo hace siempre hay daños colaterales – ambas empezaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente por las calles, Lux siempre mantenía su mirada triste con cada palabra que decía – He hecho lo posible por alegrarla, pero cada día parece más difícil.

\- ¿Qué tal si te vas a vivir con ella por unos días?, le harían bien tener a alguien

-Si, pero… pero… - meditó por un momento y luego sonrió - ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?, ¡Gracias Shyvi!, ¡Eres la mejor! – exclamó gritando alegre mientras saltaba hacia la dragona dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo sé Lux, lo sé – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, iré a contarle a mis padres y empacar mis cosas, ¡Nos vemos! – dicho esto, corrió tan rápido como pudo directo a su hogar

-Que niña… - dijo para sí misma Shyvana, disponiéndose a regresar al palacio.

* * *

Quinn sacudió con fuerza sus brazos, para ver si por décima vez, el asesino se despertaba, habían llegado hacía unos minutos, por lo que los soldados se encontraban bajando los suministros.

-¡Talon!, ¡Despierta de una vez!

Este solo se dedicaba a gruñir, pero no abría sus ojos y luego dejaba ver como perdía el conocimiento nuevamente, enfadada, bajo del carruaje y golpeó la puerta del que se encontraba al frente, de donde salió el soldado que habló con ella la última vez.

-Por favor ayúdame, el vago noxiano no quiere despertarse.

-Yo me encargo- respondió con una sonrisa

El soldado entró al carruaje en el que venía la tiradora y con fuerza cargó al asesino entre sus brazos para luego cargarlo en el hombro como si fuera un costal.

-Creo que la mejor idea sería llevarlo a los calabozos de una vez

-Concuerdo.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron su marcha hacía los calabozos, dentro de la gran ciudad capital, cerca del cuartel quedaba un edificio que resaltaba por estar hecho con un material más oscuro que la petricita, allí fue donde dejaron al asesino, evidentemente dentro de una celda, hecho esto, ambos se retiraron hacia el palacio, para así, darle las noticias al príncipe, el soldado se despidió cordialmente de Quinn, puesto que debía regresar a terminar de guardar los suministros. Mientras recorría las calles, se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, había algo que ese asesino despertaba en ella, cierto pesar, ¿Lastima?, no sabía con certeza, puesto que en lo poco que lo conoce, pudo llegar a verlo tan débil e inútil que resultaba para ella poco creíble que fuera de noxus, aunque debía de tener en cuenta que sus flechas impactaron en lugares fundamentales para el cuerpo humano, un codo, un pie, no podía caminar por sí mismo, pero por otro lado, despojarlo de sus armas fue inteligente, ¿Quién sabe que podría hacer con esa cuchilla solo con un brazo funcional?, se preguntó así misma, mientras se encontraba pensando, se encontraba recorriendo ya la entrada del palacio, apenas regresó en sí misma, se dispuso a entrar, donde fue recibido por el guardia que hace unos días había hecho de guía, nuevamente la llevó hasta el salón en el que esperaría al príncipe, en el sillón cruzó sus piernas, se retiró su corona de la cabeza dejándola a un lado y luego empezó a jugar con su cabello.

-Debería ser un récord, completar una misión tan rápido – dijo el príncipe recorriendo la entrada del salón hasta uno de los sillones – que alegría tenerte de vuelta Quinn.

-Se lo agradezco mucho príncipe – respondió con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué hicieron?

-Oh, de la misión claro – soltó una risilla avergonzada- capturamos a un espía noxiano

\- ¿Enserio? – el príncipe se dejó ver sorprendido – Eso es más de lo que esperaba de ti – sonrió

-Si, lo…lo logramos… - respondió tímidamente

-Ya que estamos en eso, te daré una pequeña misión, vigílalo hasta mañana, en este momento hay mucho trabajo, así que no lograré un interrogatorio hoy mismo.

-Claro su majestad, eso no será problema – respondió con seguridad, sin evitar dejar ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-Me alegra saber que te lo tomes tan bien, si me disculpas, debo retirarme, confío en ti.

Apenas terminó, se retiró casi de inmediato, Quinn salió con paso apresurado por los pasillos, en donde se encontró con el guardia que se dirigía para guiarla, pero al ver que esta ya se encontraba de salida, se encogió de hombros y regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos pudo ver los rayos del sol que se filtraban por una pequeña ventana abarrotada, deberían de faltar pocas horas para la noche por el anaranjado brillo que podía notar en el cielo, sentía frío en sus muñecas, al observar mejor su alrededor, notó que se encontraba encerrado en una celda, donde, además, le tenían esposadas las manos y los pies a la pared, dejando las cadenas lo suficientemente largas para que se pudiera acostar junto a los soportes, a pesar de su situación actual pudo darse un respiro al saber que antes de estar encerrado pudo tomar una siesta renovadora, escuchó de repente que la puerta del pasillo se abría, luego pasos, hasta que el sonido se detuvo justo frente a su celda, inclusive estando en ese estado, le dio una pequeña alegría saber quién era la que se posaba frente a él.

-Un bonito lugar, ¿no? – preguntó sarcásticamente

-Pu…drete… - respondió con ira

-Cada vez eres más odioso, lastimosamente eso te durará poco.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó sin quitar su vista de la tiradora

-Por el momento solo te cuidaré, así que no quiero nada de ruidos, nada de gritos ni… - sonrió con malicia – Lloriqueos

-En la primera oportunidad que tenga te rajaré la garganta – respondió sin perder su compostura

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras – sonrió – en fin, ojalá no te mueras del aburrimiento

Sin querer agregar nada más, Quinn se retiró y se sentó en una de las sillas que había por el pasillo que había frente a las celdas, allí tomó un libro y empezó a leerlo, así estuvo el calabozo, en completo silencio por lo menos por una hora, hasta que se escuchó de nuevo la puerta del pasillo, por donde entraba una sonriente rubia.

-Quinn, ¡Hola! – grito con emoción Lux, su voz chillona alteraron casi de inmediato al asesino, el cual se exaltó

-Luxy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien tontita, me alegra saber que no te demoraste mucho en tu misión, dime, ¿Cuál fue el trofeo?

La tiradora sonrió ante la pregunta y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

-Te presento a Talon

El asesino miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido

-Pareces malo, se te nota lo noxiano – dicho esto le sacó la lengua

\- ¿Quisieras largarte? – respondió con un repudio notable

-Oh pero que genio tan tóxico el que traes – al decir estas palabras, Talon abrió los ojos, había escuchado eso antes… pero no recordaba donde

-Como sea, ven aquí Luxy, no es buena idea quedarse junto a ese tipo si quieres mantener tu compostura.

-Por cierto, Quinn, quisiera quedarme contigo por unos días – dijo sonriente

-Oh, pero… debo quedarme por hoy en el calabozo

-Oh… - bajo su mirada - ¿podrías… mañana?

-No lo sé… - al ver la expresión de su amiga prefirió decir algo para alegrarla – pero oye, si puedo te aviso, puedes quedarte los días que quieras – terminó entonces con una gran sonrisa

El rostro de su amiga se iluminó y empezó a saltar de la emoción como una niña pequeña.

-Te veré mañana Quinn – dicho esto, salió disparada por la puerta del pasillo

Miró por unos segundos la puerta del pasillo y luego volvió su mirada al libro, escuchaba gruñidos por parte del asesino pero decidió ignorarlos, a pesar de que el pasillo albergaba por lo menos unas veinte celdas, pero estas eran de máxima seguridad, donde solo se encerraban a los criminales más peligroso, o en su defecto, soldados noxianos, hace unas semanas habían muerto los últimos, por lo que la única celda ocupada era la de Talon, los gruñidos de este se hacían mas notorios con el paso del tiempo, cansada de escucharlos, Quinn se acercó a la celda para inspeccionar lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

-no… no… - decía para sí mismo a modo de susurro

La tiradora enarcó una ceja, se retiró por un momento saliendo por la puerta del pasillo, luego regresó con Valor en su brazal, este se posó frente a la celda del asesino, fijando sin pérdida su mirada en él, pero Talon soltó un gruñido más y cayó dormido, confundido giró su cabeza, pero entonces decidió quedarse junto a la silla de Quinn, donde haría guardia junto con ella, toda la noche.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo, tal vez tardé un poco, pero he estado ocupado, me disculpo en cualquier caso, miraré si es posible fijar una fecha de publicación para no tenerlos tanto a la expectativa.**

 **psdt: Quizá tenga errores pero no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo como los caps anteriores, solo espero no sean muy graves y que de igual manera la historia no pierda la escencia.**

 **Respuestas**

 **TheSadSasquatch: Thanks for your review**

 **Guest: Debo agradecerte un montón por tu bello review, enserio que apenas lo leí me dieron ganas de publicar el capitulo ese mismo día, pero lastimosamente no me fue posible ni empezarlo, pero aquí te lo traigo y ojala te guste, por favor no dejes de darme tus reviews que son oro para mi :3**

 **Y por último** **daré** **un especial reconocimiento a Shadowpirata, me alaga ser parte de tus autores favoritos, por favor no dejes de seguir la historia.**

 **Y bueno, muchas gracias a TODOS, sin excepcion, por leer este capitulo, que tengan un hermoso fin de semana y hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	5. Guía hacia lo desconocido

**GUIA HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO**

"Lo sentía, el calor de su cuerpo, a pocos centímetros de él, su tan perfecta figura lo deslumbraba, sus ojos se encendieron con el fuego más puro, eran solo ellos dos, queriendo estar más cerca el uno del otro, queriendo ser un solo ser…"

\- ¿Por lo menos me alimentaran? – recibió una mirada de desagrado

"El la presionó cada vez más hacia él, quería sentir cada pequeño gesto que hiciera, ya fuera una leve sonrisa, un suspiro, o sentir como su piel se erizaba ante…"

\- ¿A qué horas llegará el tipo ese? – nuevamente como respuesta una mirada, pero esta vez de odio.

"la fortuna de tenerse mutuamente, ella movió suavemente sus labios humedos y pronunció unas palabras que después de tantos años no había podido decir

-Te a…"

\- ¿Por qué tienes las mejillas rojas?

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Querrías callarte por un instante? – exclamó Quinn saliéndose de sus casillas – ¡llevas toda la maldita mañana haciendo preguntas!

-Bueno es que… - no podía disimular lo mucho que le gustaba alterarla – no pensé que una soldado como tu leyera novelas de adolescentes pubertas.

\- ¡Eres un…! – lanzó con fuerza el libro al piso, despertando a su compañero que yacía dormido en la mesa – no te pregunte que pensabas al respecto

-Pues parece que te importa mucho – sonrió maliciosamente – mira nada más, estas avergonzada

-Te juro que apenas tenga la oportunidad, te voy a… - un fuerte graznido la interrumpió, apenas escucharlo decidió suspirar para hacer su ira más llevadera – Tienes razón, mejor lo ignoro.

Al presenciar la escena, el asesino miró al halcón y le hizo una mueca, pero el ave le hizo un gesto con su ala, aparentando cortarse la garganta, Talon enarcó una ceja, aún no podía entender como es que ese pájaro era tan inteligente. La puerta del pasillo se abrió dejando pasar a Garen, siempre con su temple de soldado, inexpresivo y duro, Quinn supo que se acercaba, pero decidió seguir con su lectura, releyó lo que anterior y cuando llego al momento en el que había sido interrumpida, sus mejillas nuevamente se colorearon de rojo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que lees? – preguntó ahora Garen, con una ceja enarcada

\- ¡Yo!... – pegó un salto – Na…nada… jeje solo… un libro – ahora su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-En fin, dame las llaves de la celda, debo sacar a ese desecho

-Puedo escucharte, idiota – respondió el asesino

-Me da igual.

El soldado tomo las llaves sin cuidado de las manos de la tiradora t se acercó amenazante a la celda, apenas entrar en ella el asesino le dirigió una mirada de cargada de odio, pero el otro sin inmutarse le golpeó el rostro con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó en el acto Quinn

-Es más fácil llevarlo si esta inconsciente- enseguida le propinó otro golpe más

-Garen, basta, no puede hacer nada para defenderse – terminó por decir tomando el brazo del soldado que ya estaba preparado para dar otro golpe

\- ja, pues bien – le lanzó las llaves a Quinn, la cual fue golpeada en la frente con estas – entonces sácalo tú, te espero afuera para llevarlo al cuartel – terminó por retirarse

-Deja de hacer eso… - reprimió el asesino

\- ¿Crees que me importas? – preguntó con una ceja enarcada – solo pienso que ese tipo necesita controlar un poco su fuerza.

-Entiendo… - bajó la mirada ocultando una sonrisa – que malos son ustedes para mentir

-Cerraras la boca de aquí al cuartel, ¿entendiste? – dijo con dureza, a lo que el asesino simplemente asintió

Una vez liberado de las cadenas, ambos salieron de los calabozos, mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad, las personas miraban con recelo al asesino, algunas madres alejaban a sus hijos para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el noxiano, Quinn, por el contrario, ignoraba a todos y se centraba solamente en continuar su camino sin ningún contratiempo, sabía de primera mano lo estricto que era Garen. Una vez en el cuartel, un hombre con una gran cicatriz en el rostro recibió al asesino y sin más preámbulo lo llevo al interior, para proceder a interrogarlo.

-Ya te puedes retirar – terminó entonces Garen, el cual también se internó en el cuartel.

Confundida miró a su alrededor sin saber con certeza que hacer, por lo que se apresuró, a buscar a Luxanna, a lo mejor podría llegar a ser un día interesante en compañía de ella.

* * *

El bastión inmortal se encontraba con menos gente que los días anteriores, los comercios regresaban a su habitual mercancía, ofreciendo algo que no se podía catalogar como raro, Katarina caminaba con una notable molestia en el rostro, juraba que cualquier idiota que se atreviera a tocarla se convertiría en la próxima diana de entrenamiento para ella, de seguro le cortaría la cabeza, o disfrutaría de hacerlo sufrir, cualquier cosa que la pudiera liberar del estrés que se encontraba almacenando en su interior, llegó entonces al edificio "real" donde la trifarix de seguro se encontraba planeando algo de poca importancia para la mayoría, a pesar de que siempre se rumore que es lo mejor para la nación, una vez entrar subió por una escalera de caracol que daba a una extraña habitación oscura, en la que apenas se distinguía gracias a los tenues rayos de luz que atravesaban las diminutas ventanas.

-Te esperábamos – dijo una voz grave dentro de la habitación – toma asiento

Katarina soltó un gruñido y se sentó a regañadientes.

-Puede que no te hayas preguntado sobre lo de tu hermano, pero quizá te interese…

-Cállate Darius – respondió con molestia – pueden ir al grano, odio estar en este basurero.

-No tentamos a la suerte, lo deberías saber bien – respondió una voz femenina

-Díganme de una jodida vez, ¿Qué quieren?

-Tu misión será fácil, para ti – respondió la voz grave de nuevo – escuchamos un rumor de que en Demacia se aloja una maga, para ser una ciudad que la aborrece, esta debe de pasar más tiempo fuera de la ciudad capital, necesitamos pistas a cerca de eso, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

\- ¿Por qué ahora resultan tan interesados en esos demacianos? – enarcó una ceja

-Bueno… - la mujer soltó una suave carcajada – normalmente se da la casualidad de que siempre se rodean de los problemas.

\- ¿Piensan en algún truco para que los problemas estén a nuestro favor?

-Ese no es exactamente el plan – respondió la voz grave – haz lo que solicitamos, ya veras que todo está calculado.

Levantándose con fuerza, Katarina gruñó con fuerza y se retiró dando fuertes pisotones, ahora su ira acababa de aumentar, ella conocía muy bien a la persona que le habían encomendado espiar, lo que no llegaba a comprender era la manera en la que lo haría, puesto que a pesar de lo brutos y arrogantes que solían ser los Demacianos, penetrar sus defensas era un trabajo bastante fuera de su área. Al llegar a su hogar, se encontró con un cuervo que reposaba en una de las ventanas, al acercarse, notó que en su para tenía una pequeña nota, la cual retiró sin cuidado, incluso haciendo chillar al cuervo, que apenas tuvo la oportunidad se alejó volando, ignorando lo hecho por la ave, Katarina abrió la pequeña nota encontrando alguna especie de indicación "1 cuervo: prepárate 2 cuervos: síguelos", enarcó una ceja apenas terminar de leer esto e inmediatamente miró al cielo, viendo como un cuervo pasaba volando, siguiendo lo que se le ordenaba, entró a su hogar y sacó lo necesario para poder durar días fuera del bastión, apenas salir, se fijó de nuevo en el cielo, pero este se mantenía despejado, al cabo de unos quince minutos, pasaron dos cuervos, como le fue ordenado, los siguió. Terminó por llegar a una de las puertas del bastión, donde la esperaban unos pocos soldados, eran apenas seis.

-Señorita Du Couteau, la acompañaremos.

\- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó con molestia

-Si

-Vámonos entonces.

El grupo continuó siguiendo a los cuervos, puede que fuera un largo camino, pero al ser más, los preparativos estaban más que hechos para durar si llegaba a ser necesario, unas pocas semanas.

* * *

-Créeme, te va a parecer un buen niño, ¡Y lo es!

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer amigos – dijo sonriendo

-Por favor Quinn, basta con que seas tu misma

-A veces es difícil, le puedes preguntar a valor

-Grrruuuu, Grrrruuuu

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras carcajeaba

-Me pediste que le preguntara, pero no sé cómo hablarle – rio también

Ambas se detuvieron frente al orfanato, donde un día atrás Luxanna había dejado al pequeño Eram.

-Señorita Crownguard – exclamó preocupada la cuidadora

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-El pequeño Eram se ha escapado, dimos un paseo esta mañana y cuando regresamos al orfanato, se había marchado

-Oh no, ¿Cuál fue la ruta?

-Rodeamos la ciudad, odio imaginarlo, pero es probable que haya huido por la puerta este.

Lux no agregó nada más y corrió con gran velocidad hacia el este, Quinn sorprendida por la velocidad de su amiga, decidió no perder un minuto más y seguirla.

* * *

-Te lo pondré en términos claro, Noxiano, necesitamos saber qué planes tienen.

-No lo sé – apenas decirlo, recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-No nos creas idiotas - dijo entre jadeos

\- ¿Acaso no lo son? – otro golpe

-No te pases de listo

-Jamás nos cuentan los planes, es mejor cuando no se saben, así no estamos atados a ninguna regla - completó mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca

-Que curioso, y yo que pensé que su estratega era "el mejor" – hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos

-Ja, lo es, de seguro era parte de su plan que yo fuera capturado – respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

-Usar a los soldados como carne de cañón, además de que mataste a algunos soldados, deduzco que eres de los mejores, eso no es una estrategia muy conveniente.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? – otro golpe

-Pareces defender mucho a ese tipo, debes saber más de lo que nos estas contando

-Puedes intentar otra cosa, las torturas demacianas parecen más un entrenamiento – soltó una pequeña risa

-Qué suerte tenemos, a pesar de ello, nos has contado mucho.

-No veo el sentido a ocultar algo, de lo que ni yo sé

-Tienes razón, hasta cierto punto, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo?

-Pueden ejecutarme para que vean lo poco que me importa lo que ocurra entre este inútil imperio y Noxus.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es exactamente lo que haremos

-Entonces ahí está la respuesta – dijo mirándolo desafiante

El hombre que interrogaba a Talon asintió entonces y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban, por fin el asesino encontró lo que buscaba, una muerte liberadora.

* * *

Los dos cuervos se posaron sobre un árbol, los soldados tomaron esto como una orden de que se detuvieran en ese lugar, así que sin perder mas tiempo del que requerían, colocaron la avanzada, era casi de noche, por lo que descansar sería lo más sensato en ese momento si al día siguiente continuarían con un recorrido más rápido. Katarina preveía que algo extraño ocurría, era típico de la trifarix enviar a los mejores soldados a misiones de reconocimiento o conquista, pero esta no era una de ellas, puesto que las tierras por las que caminaban estaban exploradas, y gran parte de los bosques eran terreno noxiano, los cuervos eran una guía hacia lo desconocido, hacia los extraños designios decididos por los líderes, algo no la terminaba de convencer, pero lo que era más preocupante, era el hecho de saber que al ver a la maga, ambas entenderían que las tensiones las encontraran para mal, una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Un poco tarde y a pesar de ello un capitulo corto, oh god, no he tenido mucho tiempo, así que me disculpo y trabajare con más esfuerzo el proximo cap.**

 **Agradezco si has llegado hasta aquí y ojalá te este gustando esta historia, muchas gracias por leer y que estén super bien.**


	6. Reencuentro

**REENCUENTRO**

Katarina aprovechó el poco tiempo que tenía para poder practicar con sus dagas, realizar una misión que carecía de justificación la llenaba de ira, además de pensar en la rubia, a la cual debía de encontrarse de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, juraron poderse encontrar algún día y entregarse la una a la otra, antes de que la trifarix Noxiana empezará a cometer ciertas acciones que requerían constantemente la presencia de la pelirroja, su ira no sólo se debía a ello, se debía también al hecho de que su hermano Talon jamás era tomado en cuenta para dichas misiones, en un principio, creyó que era porque su hermano no era del rango necesario, pero luego de notar lo fácil que eran dichas misiones, habló para poder llegar a un acuerdo, pero la respuestas siempre era la misma "Talon rechazó la misión, dijo que tu estas más capacitada para hacerla"

-Maldito adoptado… - gruñó mientras lanzaba una daga con fuerza hacia un árbol

La daga se clavo casi hasta la mitad de la hoja, aún con más ira de la que podía controlar, pateó la empuñadura de la daga haciéndola volar, con gran habilidad tomó la daga a pocos metros del suelo, justo por la empuñadura.

-Esto cada vez se vuelve más fácil… aburre…

A unos metros de ella, unos arbustos se movieron bruscamente, anunciando el paso de una persona, pero por la altura de estos, era evidente que se debería de tratar de un niño, como Katarina esperaba, un niño salió de ellos.

-Señora, ¿Puede ayudarme por favor? – dijo el niño con la voz entrecortada

\- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó enarcando una ceja - ¿Por qué me importaría ayudar a una pobre rata como tú?

-Po…po…por favor… - estalló en llanto

-Lo que faltaba – se dijo así misma cansada – cierra la boca, niño estúpido

\- ¿Me ayudaras? – se limpió un poco las lagrimas

Katarina se cruzó de brazos y frunció con gran fuerza el ceño, el niño se tornó en ese instante bastante desesperado, miraba de un lados otro como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, apenas ver esto, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, "Las personas no necesitan una guía para ser buenas, solo deben aprender a escuchar sus corazones", recordando eso sonrió un poco y relajando su expresión se le acercó al niño.

-Depende que es lo que quieras.

-Me están siguiendo para matarme, son dos mujeres, son muy malas.

\- ¿Sabes usar esto? – preguntó levantando una pequeña daga

-No… si supiera hacerlo no tendría por qué pedir ayuda – bajo la mirada con notable decepción.

-Puf – suspiró cansada – bien, dime donde fue la última vez que las vistes

El niño casi de inmediato corrió, pasando nuevamente por los arbustos en los que había entrado hacia unos minutos, Katarina sin mucha prisa, trotó a una corta distancia del niño para que este no se perdiera, dieron vuelta por varios árboles que se presentaban con un imponente tronco, el cual alcanzaba grandes alturas, Un lugar que se presta para emboscadas, este niño probablemente me lleve a una trampa, tendré que estar atenta a cualquier salida rápida que pueda tener, usar las ramas para huir, o bien aprovechar los numerosos arboles para poder ocultarme y así poder matar a los enemigos desde las sombras, si enserio me llevas a una trampa, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo niño, te cortaré la garganta pensó para sí misma, hasta que el niño entro por un sendero muy estrecho, ya que los árboles de ambos lados de este estaban tan pegados los unos a los otros que era imposible que una persona pudiera pasar entre ellos, apenas salir de dicho sendero, se encontraron frente a un enorme lago.

-Si rodeamos este lago, seguro las encontramos – dijo el niño jadeando

-No estarás jugando conmigo, ¿Verdad pequeña rata?

-Señora por favor, no me hable así… - respondió con un notable temblor en la voz

\- ¿Planeas volver a llorar?... – su tono nuevamente cambio a uno de molestia – que asco…

-Créame señora, es por allá

Largando un suspiró de completo cansancio, comenzó a rodear el lago, el niño evidentemente no quiso molestar a la pelirroja por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, caminaron así por varios minutos, hasta que algo en la lejanía le llamó la atención.

-Shhhh – le pidió silencio al niño

Estuvieron en completo silencio por unos segundos hasta que la voz se hizo audible.

\- ¡Eram! – el grito que se escuchó a lo lejos le dio un escalofrío a Katarina, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba - ¡Eram!

-Rápido, ven aquí – la pelirroja tomó al niño y lo cargó en la espalda, luego dando saltos subió un árbol mediano pero que igual le proporcionaba una considerable distancia del suelo – no hagas ruido – terminó por ordenarle al niño.

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, Katarina empezó a sudar frío, ¿Quién diría que una asesina tan despiadada pudiera llegar a ser tan débil en ciertas circunstancias?, sonrió con ironía para sí misma, nuevamente escuchó el grito.

-Tu eres Eram, ¿Verdad? – susurró bastante bajo

El niño solo asintió, obedientemente guardo silencio como se le había pedido, otro grito sonó, pero luego de unos segundos, no hubo grito alguno, Katarina asomó la cabeza con bastante cuidado pero para su sorpresa un halcón pasó volando a toda velocidad, lo que la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, cayendo unas ramas hacia abajo, cuando por fin logro aferrarse con fuerza a una de las ramas, el árbol de estremeció lo suficiente para poder advertir movimiento, para su sorpresa, el halcón en uno de los árboles cercanos se encontraba observándola.

\- ¿Qué me miras bicho asqueroso? – preguntó molesta

El ave soltó un graznido con una fuerza abrumadora, la asesina sin perder un solo segundo, saco una daga y se la lanzó, pero con grandes reflejos este emprendió vuelo esquivando la daga.

\- ¿Qué?

Una flecha impactó en la rama, justo al lado de uno de sus pies, usando su shumpo, se transporto a la daga que había lanzado hacía unos segundos, el halcón se abalanzo hacia ella mientras se encontraba en el aire, la pelirroja hizo una pirueta esquivando al animal, pero al apoyarse en la rama mas cercana, esta se rompió, dejándola en mitad de una caída libre, mientras caía lanzó una daga al suelo, en donde luego se transportó para evitar cualquier daño por la caída, cuando tomó la daga y levantó la mirada se encontró con la fulminante mirada de una tiradora que le apuntaba con su ballesta.

-Un paso más y te juro que te… iguh

Mientras la tiradora hablaba, una daga cayó justo detrás de ella, para cuando se dio cuenta, Katarina ya le tenía la daga en la yugular, lista para degollarla

-Será una muerte rápida, quizá algo no muy digno para una Demaciana.

\- ¡Detente!, ¡Katarina!

Apenas escuchar dicha voz, la asesina soltó la daga, a pesar de que no mató a la Demaciana, logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño que le sangraba, se arrodilló cuando supo que era inevitable el encuentro, la rubia se acercó por la espalda de esta y luego la rodeó, se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó del rostro, levantándolo delicadamente.

-Esta bien… sabíamos que esto ocurriría… - dijo con su típica sonrisa, aunque más bien opacada – tranquila…

El halcón hizo un graznido y planeó con gran velocidad hacia la asesina, pero la tiradora rápidamente se levanto y abrió los brazos

-Basta valor, deja que Lux se encargue

Valor tomó nuevamente altura y dio una vuelta en el aire para luego bajar tranquilamente y posarse en el brazal de Quinn, donde graznó un par de veces, entendiendo lo que este decía, solamente se limpio la sangre con su guante.

-Exploraré por aquí Luxy, ten cuidado.

\- ¿Luxy? – preguntó Katarina molesta - ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

Quinn ignoró las palabras de esta, lo que la llenó aun más de ira, pero para cuando se iba a levantar, su cuerpo fue aprisionado por el de lux.

-No lo hagas… está bien kata… aquí estoy… - su voz se notó entrecortada

-Eres una… - apretó su puño con fuerza esperando golpearla en la espalda, pero al sentir el calor de ese tierno abrazo, soltó un gruñido y dejo salir una lagrima, respondiendo el abrazo – rata asquerosa…

-Tuya… - se alejó un poco acariciando la cicatriz de la asesina con delicadeza – tu rata asquerosa – sonrió

-Mi estúpida rata asquerosa – se acercó besándola en los labios con una pasión desbordada, luego se separo de ella, la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento en los labios - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a sus tan hermosos ojos azules.

-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo – sonrió haciéndola sonrojar

-Yo… - se alejó drásticamente de Lux para poder mirar al árbol en donde estaba – es cierto, el niño, lo había olvidado

\- ¿Niño?, ¿Encontraste a Eram? – respondió la rubia sobresaltándose

-Si, a ese niño tonto, estaba conmigo hace unos minutos

Ambas se levantaron y buscaron, evidentemente Katarina se adelantó acercándose más al árbol en donde solía estar, como era de esperarse, el niño aún estaba ahí, abrazando sus piernas con miedo.

-Baja de ahí, pequeña rata

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió asustado

-A ver – estiró los brazos – déjate caer que yo te recibo

-Estas… ¿Segura?... – dijo temblando

Lux apenas vio a la pelirroja se acercó a ella, luego siguió la mirada de ella y encontró al niño, con una sonrisa, empezó a flotar hasta la rama en donde este estaba y le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos Eram, volvamos a casa – le pidió sonriendo

El niño tomó la mano de la rubia y esta empezó a bajarlo con cuidado al suelo.

-Era mejor mi idea

-Cállate Kata, se pudo haber hecho daño si hacía lo que le pedías.

-Sabes que podía haberlo hecho a mi manera sin ningún daño.

-Puf – se rio un poco – claro que si – respondió sarcásticamente

\- ¿Dónde está tu amiga pájaro?

-No lo sé, pero debería regresar en unos minutos

El niño se mantuvo en silencio mientras apreciaba la manera en la que una se acercaba a la otra, mirándose fijamente, sonrió al verlas, poco a poco, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, su altura fue aumentando, su cuerpo se transformaba en una figura esbelta y su sonrisa se tornó de negro.

-Que hermosas se ven juntas – la mujer lanzó una cadena de atrapó a ambas dejándolas paralizadas – solo por eso las ataré juntas, ya veo que no habrá problema con ello – sonrió

-Le…Blanc… ¿Qué… demonios… haces?... – dijo Katarina sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía con una fuerza desmedida.

-Una maga, una asesina y un niño, no me puedo creer lo blanda que te has vuelto Katarina, en principio dudé que me ayudaras siendo un pequeño e indefenso niño, pero luego cambiaste de parecer, como si hubieras recordado algo – dijo con una sonrisa ahora arrogante – Por el contrario tú, pequeña niña "guardiana de la corona", eres más fácil de engañar que un comerciante Noxiano, solo necesitabas de un par de ojos llorosos para ofrecer todo, y ahora tengo a ambas aquí – soltó una carcajada

-Eres…una…maldita…perr… - las cadenas se apretaron mas no dejando que terminara de decir la palabra

-La familia Du Couteau no es muy conocida por tener un lenguaje muy amistoso, como era de esperarse – rio nuevamente – es hora de llevarlas al bastión inmortal – soltó la cadena y esta se movió sola terminando por rodear con más fuerza a ambas – ahora solo necesito unos minutos para canalizar el teletransporte.

Katarina miró a Lux, la cual tenía en su mirada una preocupación que le estremeció el corazón, su inocencia le había costado caro, pero entonces moviéndose con mucho esfuerzo, logró acercarse unos centímetros y plantarle un beso en la frente.

-Todo… estará… bien… - susurró con esfuerzo

Asintió y mantuvo la mirada impasible, fijada en los ojos esmeralda de la asesina.

-Tómense su tiempo – dijo sentándose en el suelo y luego cruzando una pierna – pueden susurrarse cosas sucias, desde que yo no las escuche – rio con fuerza.

* * *

Talon ahora se encontraba en la misma celda en la que estaba recluido el día anterior, sólo que esta vez, nadie se encontraba vigilándolo, escuchó que la puerta del pasillo se abrió, lo que lo extraño, para cuando vio a Garen frente a su celda, decidió pasar de él y mirar a otro lado.

-Mañana en la tarde vendrán por ti, una muerte con honor no debería ser digna de alguien como tú, pero no romperemos las leyes de nuestra honorable ciudad por la presencia de un bruto Noxiano.

Garen salió nuevamente y cerró la puerta del pasillo, los calabozos se sumieron en un silencio absoluto, Talon observó el cielo nocturno por la pequeña ventana de la celda, a pesar de que odiaba a todos, la presencia de Quinn le traía cierta seguridad, era como si le faltara algo, miró fuera de los barrotes, encontró la mesa y silla en donde se había sentado la tiradora, se acercó a la puerta de la celda para poder ver lo que había encima de la mesa, para cuando lo vio sonrió y se volvió a acostar en su improvisada cama hecha de paja.

-El poema de las noches en vela… Demaciana asquerosa – susurró para sí mismo mientras empezaba a dejar salir una carcajada.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **A ver, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? D: alguien mas agregó a favoritos esta historia, oh god, es hermoso, muchas gracias Uldren.**

 **Respuestas**

 **Un kiwi, quiero agradecerte mucho por leer mi historia, y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar este bello review, que cuando lo vi creí que me estabas regañando xd, me esforzaré mucho para no decepcionarte y bueno, aquí te traigo el otro capitulo para no dejarte con más intriga de la necesaria jaja**

 **gracias nuevamente a TODOS por leer este capitulo y espero tengan un excelente domingo!**


	7. Un extraño acuerdo

**UN EXTRAÑO ACUERDO**

-Vamos Valor, es imposible – recibió de respuesta un graznido - ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, es muy poco probable que hayan enviado a Katarina sola – nuevamente recibió un graznido de vuelta – eso quiere decir… ¿Recuerdas donde la encontramos? – el halcón asintió – llévame allá, ¡apresúrate!

Valor rápidamente tomó a Quinn por los soportes de la espalda, mientras ella no dejaba pasar ni un solo movimiento a su alrededor, señaló hacia un punto en especifico y su compañero descendió velozmente hacia el lugar indicado.

* * *

Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras veía el cielo, el cual ya se encontraba oscuro, torció un poco su labio, lo que estaba buscando se estaba demorando más de lo que esperaba, posó su mirada sobre ambas mujeres, las cuales aun se encontraban paralizadas, enarcó una ceja al ver que la rubia empezaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos, dibujó en su rostro una siniestra sonrisa y apuntándole el rostro con uno de sus dedos hizo que la cadena le azotara con fuerza el rostro.

-Para ser una Demaciana eres muy maleducada, niñita

\- ¡Lo… pagaras!... – exclamó Katarina casi sin aliento

-Señorita Du Couteau, después de lo que le ocurrió a su padre, yo me guardaría las amenazas – soltó una fuerte carcajada

Se detuvo de inmediato apenas escuchó que algo se aproximaba, sonrió mirando nuevamente a la rubia.

-No me equivoque, si eran tres…

-No…te…atrevas – dijo por fin Luxanna, aunque entre jadeos, su tono sonó fuerte

-Vamos chicas, sonrían a lo que ocurrirá – dejo ver nuevamente su siniestra sonrisa pintada de negro.

* * *

Valor descendió rápidamente junto al lago y dejó caer a Quinn, ella rodó en el suelo para suavizar la caída y apuntó rápidamente hacia sus lados, lastimosamente no encontró a nadie, lo que la dejó atónita por unos segundos, cuando regresó en sí, silbó con fuerza para llamar a su compañero.

-Valor, registra los alrededores, ¡rápido!

Emprendió vuelo rápidamente y Quinn se dispuso a inspeccionar cuidadosamente su alrededor.

De inmediato se empezaron a entrelazar imágenes que por si mismas, aparentaban no tener sentido, pero para él, tenían mucho sentido.

-No las pierdas nunca de vista… - resonó un susurro en la infinita oscuridad, acto seguido, unas enormes tierras heladas aparecieron frente a él – Las reinas… - volvió a escucharse un susurro.

-Lo entiendo – repuso el con firmeza

-El costo de una vida… por oro – continuó otro susurro, más agudo que el anterior, apenas pronunciar dichas palabras, una extraña isla con una estructura construida a partir de barcos, colocados unos encima de otros – mucho… oro – terminó por decir el susurro

-Lo sé – dijo nuevamente con firmeza

-Sus almas gritan de desespero y dolor, ruegan por la muerte – finalizó por decir un susurro mucho mas grave que el de los demás, evidentemente fue más complicado entender lo que decía, inmediatamente, vió una tierra oscura e inhóspita, llena de una extraña niebla verde, de donde aparecían almas malditas que desgarraban el aire con sus desesperadas súplicas – ellos, irán… sin falta

-Entendido – asintió

-Ahora míralos… soñando con la paz… son solo peones a punto de iniciar la jugada – terminó por hablar una voz gutural, luego se vislumbró un horizonte montañoso lleno de árboles coloridos, un paisaje muy familiar para él, uno que luego de conocer cambió su vida – Entonces… ¿Qué dices? – preguntó para finalizar la voz

\- ¿Qué es un demonio más?... cuando ya tengo tantos… - hizo una seña y todo lo que lo rodeaba a su alrededor empezó a girar cual tornado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, hasta que la oscuridad absoluta nuevamente lo envolvió – Si ya me dicen villano… – chasqueó los dedos - ¿Qué me dirán cuanto cumpla mi cometido? – su rededor cambió drásticamente, para encontrarse nuevamente dentro de los grandes muros del castillo del Bastión Inmortal.

Quinn se dejó caer agotada en uno de los árboles que había cerca, ya había pasado un largo rato buscando a su amiga, empezó a desistir y simplemente no podía entender como era posible que su amiga se hubiera desaparecido tan repentinamente, suspiró con cansancio y su fiel compañero aterrizo justo al lado de ella.

\- ¿Cómo es posible Valor?, desaparecieron de la nada… - al sentir esa frustración, el halcón solo se acercó y se frotó la cabeza con uno de sus brazos, lo cual para la tiradora hizo inevitable no sonreír – Esta bien valor, estoy bien – agregó acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

Pero realmente todo era un engaño, porque a unos pocos pasos de ellas, se escondía una mujer de sonrisa oscura, la cual la observaba desde las sombras "Al parecer los halcones son inútiles con objetivos que se puedan ocultar en las sombras" se dijo para sí misma, giró su mirada hacia las mujeres que se encontraban ahora atadas a un árbol, con la misma cadena de antes, solo que ahora estaban completamente silenciadas, no importa cuan fuertes y desesperados fueran sus gritos, no harían mas que pequeñas brisas de silencioso aire. Quinn empezó poco a poco a caer dormida, realmente se encontraba agotada, se había alejado mucho de Demacia y ahora que su amiga se encontraba perdida se encontraba muy afligida, el viento retumbo golpeando suavemente las hojas de los árboles, y en el lago se podían escuchar tranquilas olas que se movían con el paso de las suaves ráfagas, con los ojos entrecerrados miró a su compañero el cual ya se encontraba completamente dormido, apoyado en uno de sus costados, la ternura que le inspiró terminó por compensar su sueño, perdiéndose en un profundo sueño.

-Hora de terminar con el plan – susurró muy por lo bajo la mujer oculta, abrió completamente la palma de su mano señalando a ambas mujeres y susurró unas palabras inaudibles, haciendo que inmediatamente ambas cayeran inconscientes – misión cumplida – dijo entonces mirando a un cuervo que había en un árbol, al cual le sonrió.

La noche termino por transcurrir tranquila, el ambiente en el bosque resulto ser más que placentero para el merecido descanso de la tiradora, puesto que los últimos días habían sido agitados, o por lo menos más agitados a los que estaba acostumbrada a vivir, sus sueños esa noche se tornaron extraños, una serie de imágenes empezaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente, unas sombras grandes e imponentes, una densa niebla verde, un extraño hombre con una capa blanca, apenas pasar de ellas, se encontró así misma en los calabozos de su ciudad, donde dentro de una de esas celdas, se encontraba Talon.

-Oye niña, ¿podrías dejar de leer esas estúpidas novelas románticas y darme algo para tragar? – repuso con una extraña sonrisa sarcástica

\- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? – respondió con enfado

El asesino se acercó a la celda con cierta mirada pícara clavada en los ojos color miel de Quinn, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran a pesar de que frunció el ceño.

-Contigo tonta, ¿Acaso ves a otra Demaciana asquerosa cerca? – agregó intentando acortar más su distancia

Apenas escuchar esas palabras, las cuales, a pesar de ser ofensivas, denotaban un exagerado intento de flirtear con ella, coloreando completamente su rostro.

-Ta…Talon… ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó bastante confundida, pero más que nada, avergonzada

-Solo…un poco… más – respondió este, el cual ya presionaba completamente su cuerpo contra los barrotes

Asustada, la tiradora dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de alejarse del asesino, pues ya le estaba empezando a asustar la actitud que el otro estaba tomando, pero lo que parecía ser simple extrañeza, poco a poco se convirtió en un desesperado miedo, al notar que el asesino, no solo estaba desencadenado, si no que este ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la celda, intentó alejarse pero termino por tropezarse torpemente hacia atrás, quedando sentada, rápidamente el asesino se abalanzo sobre ella quedando justo encima, Quinn desesperada intentó alejarlo, pero sus brazos estaban aprisionados contra el suelo, Talon sonrió y empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente, como ultimo recurso giró su rostro hacia un lado, intentando no mirar al asesino, casi como si supiera que haría eso, el asesino con un rápido movimiento le planto un apasionado beso en los labios.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! – exclamó exaltada

Valor que se encontraba a su lado se sobresaltó dejando salir un fuerte graznido, miró confundido a Quinn, cuando se podía notar fácilmente como respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con gran velocidad, además de que su frente estaba completamente bañada en sudor, valor graznó y la señaló.

-Si, solo fue… una pesadilla - respondió entre jadeos, empezó por intentar calmarse inhalando y exhalando lentamente, para cuando miró a su alrededor, vió junto a un árbol una sombra, al estar justo al otro lado del tronco, apenas y se le podía ver un hombro sobresalir - ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? – su compañero asintió

Se levanto con cuidado, su cuerpo aún se encontraba adormecido, estiró un poco sus brazos y sus piernas, luego se acercó al árbol lentamente apuntando con su ballesta, y la sorpresa que se llevó no fue poca, ¡Era Lux!

\- ¡Luxy! – exclamó acercándose rápidamente – Luxy despierta, ¿Estas bien?

-mmm…

-Vamos Luxy, dime que estas bien

-Ah… mmm – la rubia abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga – Quinn…

-Si Luxy, soy yo, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… no recuerdo… - se acomodó en el tronco del árbol mientras se sobaba la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas

-Mejor regresemos a Demacia.

La rubia no agregó nada más y asintió, Quinn llamó a Valor y le indicó que explorara el camino hacia Demacia y se asegurara de que no habría nadie que les molestara en el trayecto, su compañero asintió y emprendió el vuelo.

-Vamos Luxy

Cargándola entre sus brazos, emprendió la marcha hacia su ciudad.

* * *

Silencio… sólo eso, un poco de viento para mantener fresco el ambiente, la indefinida temperatura de la paja, el frío del suelo, resultaba realmente inusual que tales cosas le causaran placer, "Entonces… es así como termina todo…" se acomodó de nuevo, pero esta vez boca arriba, esperando poder ver el delgado rayo de luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, ahí estaba y por unos segundos, creyó que era lo más hermoso que había visto, cuando involuntariamente, en su mente se dibujaron dos ojos color miel, los cuales lo observaban fijamente, "Que grosera… no se presentará…", a pesar de no entender por qué recordó la mirada de ella, se lo tomó como un chiste que se contó para sí mismo, lo que más le parecía increíble en ese momento, era la tranquilidad con la que respiraba, siempre sentía su casa como una prisión, sus hermanas eran unas carceleras aún peores que Garen, casi nunca podía dormir, porque siempre había algo que hacer, todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día, había sido más que una pesadilla, de la que despertaría en breve, inesperadamente, esa mirada se volvió a cruzar en su mente, y esta vez no le causo gracia, "Debo estar perdiendo la cordura", giró su cuerpo hacia un lado intentando despejar su mente, cuando notó la interrupción en el delgado rayo de luz, miró rápidamente hacia la ventana, de donde caía una pluma negra, "Que jodido sentido del humor tan oscuro…", se levantó sin energías para tomar dicha pluma, la cual observo detenidamente, sabía que era de un cuervo, sabía quien estaba detrás, pero le importaba poco, en ese mismo instante, se escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ya no había marcha atrás, su tiempo en este mundo, había caducado, cuando los pasos que retumbaban se posaron frente a su celda, fue cuando empezó para él, el principio del fin.

-Arriba, ya es hora – dijo con un tono fuerte Garen.

Talon realmente estaba preparado, por lo que no tardó en ponerse de pie, el soldado entró a la celda y le quito las cadenas, dejando únicamente las manos del asesino esposadas, salió de la celda y para cuando le iba a indicar al otro que lo siguiera, este ya se encontraba tras de él, sin perder un solo segundo más, empezó a caminar mientras el asesino le seguía los pasos. Luego de salir de los calabozos y llegar a la sala donde se llevaría acabo la ejecución, el príncipe Jarvan IV se encontraba junto al verdugo, en compañía de Shyvanna, ambos iban a realizarle unas últimas preguntas al asesino antes de que su cabeza rodara, este fue colocado sobre lo que se asemejaba a una mesa de piedra que se encontraba en el centro de la inmensa sala, apoyaron su cabeza mirando hacia la derecha y luego de eso Garen se colocó junto a la dragona.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Jarvan con fuerza

-Talon – respondió cortante, recibiendo luego una patada en la espalda por parte del verdugo.

-Habla con respeto al futuro rey, pedazo de excremento.

-Rango - continuó

\- ¿Rango? – soltó una carcajada – En Noxus los nombres bonitos no sirven para nada

-Entonces, ¿Qué eras en Noxus?, ¿un simple asesino?

-Así como lo está diciendo… majestad – dijo esta ultima palabra con tonos sarcástico, pero antes de que el verdugo le volviera a patear la espalda, el príncipe lo detuvo.

-Mira, Talon – se agachó quedando a la altura de dicha mesa de piedra – si quieres irte con el alma libre, debes quitarle todas las ataduras que la amarran, cuéntanos todo y tu alma será libre.

-A ustedes les encanta la fachada de personas bondadosas y honorables… - se acomodo como pudo, puesto que por la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba, tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en su barbilla – soy hermano de la daga siniestra, Katarina Du Couteau, por lo que pertenezco a la familia, el gobierno… - se quedo callado de inmediato mirando un punto en específico, completamente paralizado.

\- ¿Talon? – se preguntó el príncipe, luego intentó seguir la mirada del asesino, pero no vio nada

-Darius, la mano de Noxus, él es actualmente el gobernante.

\- ¿Darius? – preguntó exaltado Garen - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Hubo una rebelión, no se más al respecto, ahora solo acaben con esto…

Jarvan se levantó nuevamente y se dirigió al lado de su buen amigo, con el que discutió un poco.

-Escucha, él pertenece a una de las familias reales, pero no de cualquiera, estamos hablando de la mismísima daga siniestra

-Lo entiendo, matarlo podría ser un desperdicio, sin embargo, lo podemos usar como un mensaje a Noxus, si el empieza con ataques de esta manera, nosotros nos defenderemos, que mejor manera que demostrarlo acabando con el asesino de una de las familias reales.

-Entonces no es tiempo de echarse para atrás.

Jarvan dirigió la mirada al verdugo y le asintió para que procediera con la ejecución, el hombre con su pie empujo al asesino contra la mesa de manera que el cuello quedara en el ángulo perfecto de su hacha, Talon contaba los segundos, no sabía si con ansias o con temor, su cuerpo se empezó a enfriar y el sudor brilló en su frente, el sonido del hacha siendo levantada cortó el viento, pero inmediatamente, más cosas cortaron el viento, sintió ráfagas en su espalda y también lograba escuchar maldiciones que escupía el verdugo, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un significativo número de cuervos embistiendo al hombre, Shyvanna perdió la paciencia en ese mismo instante y lanzo una llamarada de fuego que incinero a los pájaros rápidamente.

-Termina de una vez con esto – ordenó la dragona

El verdugo asintió y se acercó al asesino levantando el hacha, nuevamente le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío.

\- ¡Alto! – sonó un fuerte grito

\- ¡¿Ahora qué?! – exclamó impaciente el verdugo

A la gran sala entró Luxanna con una ira en sus ojos que se podía notar a la distancia, como si de repente sus ojos azules lanzaran rayos.

\- ¡Detén esto Garen!

\- ¡Luxanna!, no puedes estar aquí.

-Espera Garen – dijo el príncipe acercándose a Lux – Cuéntame, ¿Por qué deberíamos cancelar la ejecución?

-Porque para Noxus, él está muerto, y en este momento las tensiones políticas tienen al imperio al borde de una guerra civil, si logramos obtener el favor de la casa Du Couteau, tendríamos información valiosa para poder trazar un plan, y terminar con su tiranía.

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que la casa Du couteau querrá ayudarnos a cambio de él?

-Por qué él fue enviado aquí a Demacia por una razón, ¿creen que Swain enviaría a uno de sus asesinos sólo para que muera?, eso no es lógico de un estratega como él.

-Pareces conocer mucho sobre Noxus, ¿hay algo que no nos has contado hermanita? – preguntó Garen cruzando sus brazos

-Ayer con Quinn encontramos un campamento de exploradores Noxianos, de ahí obtuvimos dicha información.

-Luxanna tienes un punto bastante interesante, y al ser parte de la familia Crownguard, te daré una oportunidad para confirmar tu lealtad hacia mí, la ejecución se cancela, lleven al asesino de vuelta a la celda – ordenó a los guardias de la sala – Bueno… Garen, Luxanna, les pediré amablemente que abandonen la sala.

Como se ordenó, los guardias se llevaron a Talon de nuevo a los calabozos y Garen junto con su hermana abandonaron dicha sala que quedaba en un lugar escondido cerca al palacio, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, el soldado tomó a su hermana con fuerza del brazo.

-Dime que no te estas viendo aún con esa… pelirroja

-Garen… me lastimas

\- ¡Respóndeme!

\- ¿Y que si lo sigo haciendo? – preguntó con tono fuerte – ¡Es mi problema!

-Si te ves envuelta en este tipo de casos también es problema mío, no pienso dejar que mi hermanita manche el nombre de nuestra familia.

-No te preocupes… hermanito – dijo con cierto recelo – No dañaré tu tan perfecta imagen, ahora escúchame, lo que dije es cierto y por eso sé lo que hago, así que deja de querer llevarte todo el crédito de todo, que ni siquiera fuiste tú el que atrapo al asesino.

Garen frunció tanto el ceño que su rostro estaba completamente arrugado, sin agregar nada más este simplemente soltó un gruñido y se fue sin más, Luxanna gritó con ira mientras sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas, luego maldijo por lo bajo y emprendió camino hacia la casa de su amiga.

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sin lograr detallar absolutamente nada de lo que la rodeaba, pues era una habitación completamente oscura, por la posición en la que se encontraba podía concluir que estaba sentada, pero al no poder mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, dedujo también que estaba atada a esta.

-Ya despertaste, creí que dormirías para siempre.

Intento responder, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de silenciarte para que no hiciéramos ruido – unas velas empezaron a encenderse dejando ver una gran mesa – Bienvenida, Katarina

La asesina miró a la mesa, encontrándose con el mapa entero de Runaterra, verdaderamente una proeza que ni siquiera el mejor de los topógrafos piltovianos habían logrado recrear, lo que la sorprendió.

-No, no, no – se acercó a la asesina y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos – no quiero que te pierdas un solo detalle – se acercó aún más al rostro de la otra, la cual empezó a moverse violentamente tratando de alejarla, pero sin éxito, la maga le planto un beso con sus oscuros labios y Katarina quedo completamente embobada – así me gusta, no me apartes la mirada, porque veras de primera mano, de lo que somos capaces, ¿Verdad cariño?

El otro lado de la mesa aún estaba sumido en la oscuridad, hasta que el brillo de un brazo rojo iluminó parcialmente ese lado de la sala.

-Entenderás que todo esto es por la gloria de Noxus, así que si le sigues siendo fiel, lo mejor será escuchar todo hasta el final – terminó por mostrar una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Si chicos y chicas, ¡Sigo vivo!, pero ocupado :c**

 **Pido disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en subir este capitulo, así que como una pequeña compensación hice un capitulo larguito, ojala les guste :D**

 **Respuestas**

 **Uldren, muchas gracias por leerme, y ojala lo sigas haciendo porque te aseguro que se pondrá cada vez mejor... o eso espero xd**

 **Un bello kiwi me escribió de nuevo, creo que te deje mucho a la expectativa y ojala este capitulo lo compense, sentir empatía por Talon es una de las cosas en las que trabajo, así que al menos pude causar esa empatía en ti xd**

 **KellyRose acabo de conocerte y ya te quiero, me alegra mucho saber que te guste esta historia, también espero que cause ese sentimiento que tanto quiero profundizar, también por añadir esta historia a tus favoritos y además de agregarme a mi como uno de tus autores favoritos, enserio gracias :D**

 **Por último un agradecimiento a Shatarisht.t por agregarme como favorito en sus historias y autores**

 **Y bueno a TODOS USTEDES mis lectores por acompañarme en otro capitulo de esta historia, espero verlos pronto, eso también cuenta como actualizar pronto, porque por más que quisiera, no puedo confirmar cuando subiré el próximo, así que les pido paciencia.**

 **Que tengan una excelente semana!**


	8. Reencuentro y tregua

**Reencuentro y tregua**

Quinn dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al ver que su amiga no había despertado, habían pasado casi seis horas desde que había llegado y a pesar de que su amiga aun respiraba, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

-Vamos Luxy… despierta – susurró preocupada

Fue un día oscuro, las nubes grises se abarrotaban en lo alto del firmamento escondiendo los rayos del sol, como era de esperarse, la lluvia no demoró en caer, Quinn se levantó y cerró la ventana junto a la cama donde se hallaba lux para evitar que ella se mojara, además la arropó mejor para que no sintiera frío, otro suspiro mas salió de ella y decidió sentarse nuevamente cerca de lux para esperar a que despertara, miró lentamente hacia su lado derecho, en donde se encontraba Valor en su lugar de descanso.

\- ¿Crees que despierte pronto? – Valor graznó – Gracias Valor, no se que haría sin ti – el ave dio otro graznido que le saco una sonrisa a la tiradora – enserio eres un pájaro presumido.

* * *

La tormenta mecía agresivamente las olas, los barcos que se encontraban navegando se movían de un lado al otro como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer hacia un lado, los marineros amarraban con fuerza las velas del barco para que no hubiera ninguna irregularidad en la navegación, mientras que otros sacaban con cubetas el agua que se había logrado colar en la cubierta.

\- ¡Aguanten marineros!, ¡Debemos estar cerca de tierra!, ¡aguanten! – grito la capitana del barco, quien dejaba ver una larga melena rojiza

\- ¡Si señora! -gritaron los marineros al unísono

A medida que avanzaban, las olas agitaban cada vez más el barco, la tormenta se acercaba a su fin y estaba atacándolos con lo último.

\- ¡Esta cesando, continúen! – exclamó la capitana

Nuevamente los marineros le respondieron coordinadamente, hasta que las olas comenzaron a calmarse lentamente, y la lluvia empezaba a convertirse en una llovizna tranquila, los tripulantes suspiraron aliviados y se echaron en el suelo cansados.

\- ¡Se acerca otro barco! – exclamó la capitana, guardó su catalejo y tomó sus dos pistolas dispuesta a dispararle a lo que se encontrará en ese barco

A medida que el barco avanzaba, los marineros eran mas precavidos, tomando sus armas y preparándose para disparar al barco en cualquier movimiento que se realizara, sin embargo, el barco era algo poco usual para ellos, llevaba una bandera roja y solo había un tripulante el cual portaba una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, por la forma de su cuerpo era evidente que era una mujer. La capitana levanto una ceja al preguntarse que clase de nave tendría solo una tripulante, de repente, la extraña lanzó una daga y rápidamente se oculto para evitar ser herida, la daga cayó justo detrás de la capitana.

-Ja, tonta, fallas… - antes de poder terminar la palabra la mujer se encontraba detrás de ella presionando el filo de su daga en el cuello - ¿Qué demo…

-Escuchen bien inútiles, su capitana morirá si alguno de ustedes hace un movimiento en falso, así que escúchenme bien, me llevaran a la isla donde se alojan los marineros, no se preocupe capitana, sé que usted y yo, nos vamos a llevar bien – por debajo de la capucha se lograba divisar una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Qué dice?

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde viene? – respondió la capitana

-Se podría decir que esta invadiendo mares que nos pertenecen, por eso necesito que me ayude con mi búsqueda, tal vez puedan sacar unas buenas monedas de oro por esto.

-Bien… -sonrió la capitana – ¿Cuál es su nombre?, asesina

-Ahorrémonos las cortesías para después – soltó a la capitana y alejándose hizo una pequeña reverencia – en este momento, soy una más de sus marineros

La capitana miró algo confusa a la mujer, sin embargo, su confusión aumento en el momento en el que a su alrededor notó que el barco había desaparecido, volviendo su mirada a la mujer, esta ya se estaba asiendo un lugar para sentarse junto a sus hombres, "¿Quién demonios es esa mujer?", se preguntó para sí misma.

* * *

Un fuerte graznido resonó en el ambiente haciendo vibrar el viento, Quinn saltó de la silla en donde se encontraba cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios Valor? – preguntó molesta con la cara hundida en el suelo

-Quinn…

\- ¿Luxy? – levantó rápidamente el rostro - ¿Cómo es que?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida – Acabo de llegar

\- ¿Acabas de qué? ...pero estuviste todo el día aquí

-Quinn, ya me estas asustando, no sé de que hablas, estuve haciendo otra cosa, de la cual, estoy segura estarás interesada.

-Pero… yo… - sacudió la cabeza mirando rápidamente a la cama en donde solía estar lux hace unas horas – Estabas… - se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y luego miró a su amiga – Bueno, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ¿Qué es eso de lo que me querías hablar?

-Bueno… creo que mejor vamos mañana, porque ya anocheció

\- ¿Qué?, oye no es jus…

Lux tomó el rostro de su amiga con la mano derecha y se le acercó un poco

-No seas impaciente, ahora vamos a dormir, será una noche fría y no quiero dormir sola – sonrió, aunque a pesar de ello, se logrará sentir una evidente tristeza – Ven aquí – se acercó más para poder levantar a su amiga bajo los hombros – te vas a resfriar

Quinn se sonrojó al ver lo cariñosa que estaba su amiga, le hacía recordar vagamente como era con su hermano, la tiradora se dejó llevar y luego abrazó fuertemente a su amiga como si no la hubiera visto en días.

-No te vuelvas a perder… tonta…

-Tranquila… - sonrió con los ojos aguados – aquí estaré contigo

Ambas duraron unos momentos abrazadas, hasta que lux alejo suavemente a su amiga, luego de nuevamente mirarse por unos segundos, la rubia por fin rompió el silencio.

-Necesito de tu ayuda mañana, espero que puedas ayudarme

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Lux sonrió pero no dijo nada más al respecto, dejo que su amiga quedara con la intriga, a pesar de los esperados berrinches hechos por la tiradora, sin embargo, una vez que vio a su amiga quedarse dormida no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso después de dormir por varias horas se sintió somnolienta, con cuidado se acostó junto a su amiga intentando no hacer ningún ruido, luego tomo la cobija y la arropó mejor acercándose un poco a ella, luego de unos instantes quedo completamente dormida.

Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos esa mañana, el sol le estaba dando justo en la cara, algo que no solía ocurrir ya que jamás dejaba abiertas las cortinas, de seguro su amiga lo había hecho, apenas se le cruzó ese pensamiento no pudo evitar preguntarse en donde estaba ella, puesto que se encontraba sola en la habitación.

\- ¿Luxy? – pregunto aun con la voz dormida.

Se levantó cargando con su dormido cuerpo hacia la sala de su casa, evidenció fácilmente que estaba sola en la casa, puesto que al ser pequeña era fácil escuchar cualquier ruido en la otra habitación, miró el lugar donde se posaba valor, quien sin emitir ningún tipo de ruido, señaló la puerta de salida con su ala, lo que para Quinn fue bastante claro, su amiga había salido desde temprano, se pasó una mano por el rostro emitiendo un pequeño gruñido de molestia y luego fue a su habitación para vestir su armadura, tomó luego su ballesta y le señaló a su fiel compañero el exterior de la ventana para que este simplemente saliera volando por ahí, "¿Qué demonios le esta ocurriendo?" se preguntó así misma.

* * *

El barco se mecía suavemente sobre las olas, la capitana se encontraba vistiendo sus ropas de pirata, había amanecido hacía unas horas y no podía perder más tiempo para llevar a aquella extraña mujer a Bilgewater lo antes posible, temía algo de ella que seguramente era malo no solo para ella, si no para su tripulación, "Sus dagas" pensó por un momento, luego de analizar lo que había visto en el atardecer de ayer, era evidente que apareció justo donde había quedado dicha daga, dispuesta a investigar salió de su habitación descalza para evitar hacer algún ruido, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación donde se supone que estaría la misteriosa mujer, pero la puerta de madera emitió un ruido que no pudo evitarse, sin embargo, no pareció sonar lo suficientemente fuerte, entró dando suaves pasoso hasta encontrarse junto a un antiguo ropero polvoriento, en busca de las dagas de ella, pero no lograba encontrarlas, miró a su alrededor y encontró una bolsa tirada en la esquina al otro lado de la habitación, rodeó sigilosamente la cama y se acercó a la bolsa en donde efectivamente encontró una de las dagas "Maldita cucaracha, sin esto no serás nada… ¿y esto?" encontró un poco más en el fondo algo cristalino, similar a un prisma, algo que seguro tendría un valor bastante alto, lentamente introdujo su mano en la bolsa para sacar dicho objeto, pero sin previo aviso sintió un fuerte y rápido tirón que terminó por dejarla sentada en la cama y con una daga en el cuello, la otra mujer le había aprisionado los brazos rodeándola con sus piernas.

-Capitana, que poca vergüenza tiene por su tripulación.

-Suéltame perra – dijo con ira, giró un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, lo que le permitió ver una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo

-Curioso… - respondió la otra – con esas ropas que vistes me haces pensar que tú eres la perra – terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Acaso te pregunté lo que pensabas de ello?

-No… - recorrió con el dedo índice de su mano libre la parte de la espalda baja de la capitana, sonrió apenas ver como se retorció por unos segundos – ah veo que te gusta eso.

-Mis tripulantes te matarían si te vieran.

\- ¿Le has dado ese tipo de motivación a tu tripulación? – preguntó aun con su sonrisa y tono sarcástico.

-Eres una…

La asesina rápidamente giró sobre sus piernas quedando justo encima de la capitana y rápidamente dejó su daga justo en la yugular para evitar que esta hiciera cualquier movimiento.

\- ¿te gustaría hablar de lo que importa?

-Bien, dime ¿Por qué quieres ir a Bilgewater?

-Directo al grano, eso me gusta

Sarah se dio cuenta que al ser atrapada había soltado la daga, por lo que se encontraba un poco alejada de la cama, si tan solo se pudiera arrastrarse un poco más, podría acercar la daga lo suficiente con sus pies para poder luego alejar a la mujer y tomar la daga una vez la dejara en el suelo, una vez elaboró dicho plan en su mente, decidió seguirle el juego a la pelirroja.

-Sé muchas otras cosas que te podrían gustar- sonrío pícaramente

\- ¿Enserio? – arqueó una ceja, luego recorrió suavemente el abdomen de la capitana con uno de los dedos de su mano libre.

Sarah levanto su pechó haciendo un arco con su espalda, aprovechó dicho movimiento para bajar un poco mas su cadera y así encontrar la daga con uno de sus pies.

-Así de bien querías que nos lleváramos, ¿verdad? – le dijo a la asesina sonriendo

\- ¿Al ser de la tripulación puedo disfrutar de este privilegio?... capitana

-Si es lo que quieres – soltó un pequeño gemido y rápidamente corrió con su pie la daga hacia la cama, nuevamente curvó su espalda, pero esta vez tomo la mano donde tenía la daga la pelirroja y con todas sus fuerzas la empujó para quedar encima de la asesina en el suelo, en donde rápidamente tomó la daga y se la puso en el cuello.

-Mala elección amiga, ahora si responderás mis preguntas

-Perra… - por unos momentos Katarina se preguntó cómo es que había caído en un truco tan estúpido, por unos breves momentos recordó cuando jugaba con Lux de esa manera, realmente la extrañaba y eso la estaba distrayendo, además de que se estaba volviendo descuidada - ¿y bien?

-Ahora si respóndeme, ¿Por qué quieres ir a Bilgewater?

-Para serte sincera, no tengo idea, una vez llegue a la maldita isla, debo esperara indicaciones.

\- ¿Hay algún mensajero allá?

-Je – soltó una pequeña risita, "Tienes razón estúpido anciano, ellos están 5 pasos atrás" pensó - no, debo esperar a que me llegue una indicación.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que te debe llegar?

-Un cuervo…

La capitana apenas escuchar eso buscó algún indicio de sarcasmo en el comentario, pero al no notarlo la mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Un pajarito va a venir a esta isla para traerte una carta jajaja

Katarina le siguió el juego riéndose y apenas vio la oportunidad giró rápidamente su cadera y le dio un rodillazo en las costillas, al ver que la capitana se desequilibró, encogió las piernas y rodo hacía atrás, luego tomó su daga y se abalanzo sobre ella directo a la yugular.

-Eres bastante hábil, pero lastimosamente no tanto – dijo Sarah, la daga de la asesina estaba a unos centímetros de su cuello, pero ella también tenía una daga a unos pocos centímetros del pecho de la otra, justo donde está el corazón – un poco mas y la daga te atraviesa el corazón.

-Bien, parece que no eres tan inútil como pensé – sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

-Como quieras – ambas bajaron las dagas y se levantaron sin apartar sus ojos – Sarah Fortune, para mi tripulación, Capitana Miss Fortune.

-Katarina Du couteau, para mis enemigos soy "la daga siniestra"

-Debes tener muchos enemigos

-Tu igual

Ambas estrecharon las manos como un signo de una temporal tregua, apenas tuvieran la oportunidad, se lanzarían la una contra la otra, y las dos lo sabían.

* * *

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a la señorita Luxanna Crownguard?

-Lo siento niña, pero no.

-Gracias… - respondió con desdén

" ¿En dónde te metiste?", Quinn se encontraba sentada en una de las aceras de la ciudad capital, viendo pasar los carruajes abarrotados de suministros comerciales, sin ningún tipo de indicio sobre su luminosa amiga, de repente escuchó los susurros de algunos mercaderes en la esquina siguiente a la calle en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, eso no evitó que siguiera mirando al suelo con desden, unos pasos se hacían cada vez mas evidentes, hasta que con su mirada clavada en el suelo pudo divisar unas botas escamosas de color rojo.

-Genial… lo que me faltaba… - susurró

\- ¡Oye pajarraca! – gritó la dragona casi escupiendo fuego

\- ¿¡Que quieres!? – respondió gritando aun mas fuerte.

La dragona soltó una fuerte carcajada y luego se sentó junto a la tiradora, la cual la miraba con cierta ira y confusión.

-Que alterada te encuentras, ¿buscando a Luxanna?, la verdad no le he visto desde ayer, cuando evito que el asesino noxiano fuera ejecutado.

-Si, la estoy buscando, porque esta maña… ¿Qué talon qué?

-No fue ejecutado, pensé que Luxanna te lo había contado

-Shyvanna, no suelo pedirte ningún favor, pero ¿es posible que me dejes hablar con él?

-Bueno – la dragona se encogió de hombros- supongo que no habría problemas, pero mejor hazlo antes de que sea medio día.

-Gracias … - Quinn asintió y se levantó rápidamente para luego correr hacia los calabozos

Cruzando entre los carruajes de comercio amotinados, luego atravesando callejones entre las múltiples casas de petricita, a pesar de que se encontraba cansada por alguna extraña razón dentro de ella había algo que no podía explicar que le impulsaba a ir a hablar con aquel asesino, un pequeño tropiezo hizo se cayera al suelo, se arrastró unos pocos centímetros por inercia y luego levantó el rostro frustrada, encontrándose con los pies de una mujer.

-Cherie, cada vez que te veo se me hace que tu suerte es pero – repuso la duelista ayudando a levantarla

-Discúlpeme señorita Fiora, no es mi intención incomodarla con mis vergonzosas situaciones, pero con todo respeto, tengo un poco de prisa.

-Lo entiendo, ten buen día pequeña.

Quinn asintió y continuó corriendo, parecía que siempre que le ocurría algo en las calles de demacia, debía si o si encontrarse con la gran duelista, al cruzar dicho pensamiento por su cabeza su rostro se coloreo completamente de rojo, para cuando llegó al cuartel su color aún se mantenía, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para las celdas en donde alojaban al asesino y recorrió luego el pasillo, encontrándolo acostado sobre su cama de paja.

-Ta-talon… - dijo entre jadeos

El asesino hizo un débil movimiento y luego giró lentamente su rostro hacia la puerta de la celda, ver dicha armadura le fue casi como un rayo de esperanza, se arrastro lentamente hacia la puerta, Quinn se arrodilló y entre los barrotes tomó las manos del asesino para ayudarle a levantarse

\- ¿Cómo es que…

-Shhhh, no digas nada… en este momento me gustaría sentir el suave tacto de alguien que no quiere matarme o escupirme…

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy…

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de como era que se extrañaban, de por lo menos cruzar unas cuantas palabras, de alguna u otra forma se tenían presentes, en sus sueños, en sus últimos recuerdos de la vida, si no hubiera habido barrotes de por medio, se podría contar como un abrazo la cercanía que tenían el uno del otro.

* * *

La oscuridad de la celda era casi absoluta, excluyendo el pequeño rayo de sol que se filtraba de entre la pequeña ventana que hacía también de puerta de la celda, el hombre que yacía dentro se escondía en la esquina más oscura, unos pasos se escucharon cerca de su celda, el sonrió porque sabía de quien se trataba, se levanto lentamente teniendo que cargar sus pesadas cadenas, el brillo de aquel cabello rubio le había confirmado su sospecha, unos nuevos libros que quizá le ayudaran a hacer mas llevadera su estancia en dicha celda.

Un cuervo observaba de lejos dicha celda, atento a cada cosa que se dijera, luego emprendió vuelo sin perder un segundo más.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **No estaba muerto, pero tampoco andaba de parranda... ustedes me entienden**

 **Hola de nuevo mis lectores, ya se lo que estaban pensando, que quizás no iba a volver a actualizar, pero por eso quiero pedirles una disculpa, digamos que fueron unos meses un poco agitados, pero no quiero tampoco decirles mis problemas, lo que importa en este momento es que aquí estoy y que probablemente no me tarde tanto en subir los próximos caps, vamos lentamente avanzando en la historia, y espero que esto sea de su agrado, llevo hace unos días escribiendo este capitulo, sé que no es muy largo ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora que tenemos a un demaciano que quiere hacer un golpe de estado estuve pensando si meterlo o no en la historia, y bueno aquí tienen la respuesta.**

 **Kelly perdóname D:**

 **Sé que estabas al tanto de la historia y a pesar de ello me hace sentir un poco mal el saber que te entraba pánico de que no actualizara D: , espero que te guste este capitulo y te ofrezco mi disculpa :c**


	9. Un oscuro secreto

**UN OSCURO SECRETO**

-Jamás me contaste como es que terminaste sólo en el bosque – dijo la tiradora mientras le pasaba a través de los barrotes un cuenco con agua.

-No hay mucho que te pueda contar – dio un largo sorbo al cuenco – fue un castigo.

-Es curioso porque esa misión también la sentí como un castigo – dijo sonriendo

-Eso quiere decir que los castigos Demacianos no son tan malos – devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno y a mi me suena que si o si, los castigos Noxianos son la muerte.

-Tienes un punto

Tanto Talon como Quinn habían hablado durante unas horas sobre varias cosas, resulta ser extraño que ambos encontraron algo en el otro, una extraña confianza mutua que los llevaba a sentirse cómodos.

* * *

El guardia se hallaba sentado en la entrada de los calabozos, con cierta pereza en su rostro, era una tarde bastante tranquila para él, por lo que no pudo evitar cabecear por un momento y quedarse dormido, pero como su mente no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, sacudió su cabeza para despertarse, sin embargo, sus ojos le pesaban, así que nuevamente quedo dormido, hasta que una fuerte voz le hizo saltar de la silla.

\- ¡Soldado!

\- ¡Capitán Garen! – exclamó el hombre levantándose rápidamente de la silla y llevándose una mano a su cabeza en señal de respeto - ¡A sus órdenes!

\- Descanse soldado – apenas dar la orden el otro bajo la mano sin perder su erguida postura - ¿Alguien vino a visitar al Noxiano?

\- Si señor, una joven tiradora.

\- Bien, siga en lo suyo soldado – entró por la puerta del calabozo, al ver eso, el soldado se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y dejó salir un bostezo – ¡No te duermas holgazán! – gritó Garen desde el pasillo de entrada, lo que evidentemente despertó al soldado al instante

* * *

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Siempre he estado a la sombra de todos, realmente no soy alguien destacable.

\- ¿Bromeas?, vi como acabaste con casi diez soldados tu solo, desde la posición en la que estaba cuando te vi parecías una sombra, no hay duda de que eres un asesino bastante ágil y veloz.

-ja, pero si tus reflejos fueron más rápidos, ¿Te olvidas de esto? – señaló su brazo izquierdo – además de que tienes al mejor compañero de batalla que se puede tener – Valor al escuchar dicho cumplido giró su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras soltaba un pequeño graznido.

-Dice que no lo ganaras con palabras bonitas – soltó una carcajada

\- Pero ¿qué dices? – dijo sonriendo – ese pájaro es genial, entiende cuando le hablas y hasta sabe como mantener callado a un hombre – Talon miró por unos segundos a ambos – ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo haces para entender lo que dice?

-Oh bueno… eso… no lo sé, es algo extraño, cuando el habla sé a lo que se refiere – miró a su compañero que se acercó más a ella y recostó su cabeza en uno de sus costados – es como mi hermano…

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Tenía… - dejó ver un poco de tristeza en su rostro – pero… no está…

-L-lo… lamento, no quería…

-No… está bien, ¿Tú tienes? – preguntó intentando sonreír de nuevo

-Si… tengo dos hermanas, pero siempre he sido la sombra de ellas, además en sí, soy adoptado – respondió mirando al suelo

\- Deben destacar mucho para ser mejores que tú – le animó Quinn

\- Bueno… mi hermana mayor es la daga siniestra

\- La da-daga sin…

La puerta del calabozo se abrió con fuerza y acto seguido entró Garen con su típico ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? – preguntó con un tono fuerte

-Solo estaba visitando al asesino que yo atrapé, ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – respondió con cierto tono de molestia.

\- ¿Visita?, ¿Quién te dijo que esto era un lugar de visitas?

\- Tengo libertad de venir cuando yo quiera – se levantó de su silla haciendo que Valor se sobresaltara un poco.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme con esa altanería?

-Como lo ves, ¿Acaso no te gusta no poder tener el control sobre los demás siempre?

\- ¡Vete al cuartel de una buena vez! – exclamó al final con una molestia notable - ¡Es una orden!, ¡Ahora!

\- ¡No le grites maldito animal! – le gritó Talon desde la celda

\- ¡Tu cállate! – le propinó un golpe en la cara entre los barrotes al asesino – Asqueroso Noxiano

\- ¡No le pegues! – lo empujó Quinn

-Bien – respondió el guerrero – iré a hablar con el príncipe, esto no se quedará así Quinn – miró al asesino y luego a la tiradora – par de tontos.

Sin nada más que agregar, Garen salió con la puerta con un rostro aún más molesto del que tenía hacía unos minutos atrás, Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y miró nuevamente a la celda, donde se encontraba el asesino sobándose la mejilla.

-Lo… lamento

-No… te preocupes – miró con una débil sonrisa a la tiradora – siempre he tenido problemas con los tipos que por ser grandes se creen los más fuertes y por eso creen tener derecho de tratar a los demás como se les da la gana.

-Parece que hay mucho aún que no sé de ti – le devolvió la sonrisa – si me disculpas… debo atender algo afuera

-Entiendo… espero poderte ver de nuevo antes de morir.

-Lo harás…

Quinn corrió por el pasillo hacia la salida y Valor voló tras ella rápidamente, Talon tuvo nuevamente que acostumbrarse a la soledad de su fría prisión, aunque en su interior esperaba poder volver a ver de nuevo a esa extraña mujer la cual había llenado un poco ese vacío que tenía desde tiempo atrás.

El guerrero caminaba con pasos fuertes y firmes, su notable enfado irradiaba cierto aire intimidador, por suerte, la tiradora logró alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Garen! – exclamó jadeando un poco

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Quinn – respondió sin detener su andar

-Por favor escúchame

\- ¡No pienso escuchar nada! – gritó furioso – ¿eso es lo que haces ahora?, ¿proteger noxianos? – se volteó hacia la otra con fuego en la mirada.

\- ¡Él también es un ser humano!, ¡Y ya no per…! - antes de seguir discutiendo, miró a su alrededor evidenciando que algunas personas se notaban asustadas por el tono con el que estaban hablando – yo… sólo quiero que entiendas que el ya no es nadie para Noxus, sólo un cadáver más – terminó entonces con un tono de voz mucho más suave

\- Eso no me impedirá hablar con el príncipe, así que te pediré un favor, encuentra a Luxanna y llévala al palacio, te daré una hora, si no lo logras le contaré todo al príncipe.

\- ¿Por qué debería buscar a Lux?

\- Porque estoy temiendo lo peor…

\- ¿Lo… peor? – preguntó con cierto nerviosismo – no… te entiendo

-Quinn… - se acercó a la tiradora, lo que le iba a decir no lo debía saber nadie más - Necesito que vayas el recinto de los magos…

\- ¿Al re…? – guardó silencio al notar el tono con el que lo dijo Garen, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el rostro de preocupación que denotaba – Lo… lo haré.

\- ¡A trabajar soldado! – exclamó Garen intentando disipar la atención de algunas personas alrededor que aún se encontraban cerca

\- ¡Si señor! – le siguió Quinn, la cual comenzó a esprintar de nuevo hacía el recinto.

"Espero estar equivocado… Luxanna", pensó Garen para sí mismo antes de seguir su camino hacia el palacio.

* * *

-Recuerda que los puedes moldear, es simple cuando lo practicas, una simple bola luminosa, la cual puedes deformar, puedes agrandar o empequeñecer, depende completamente de la concentración con la que lo hagas.

-Déjame ver si entendí, lo único que necesito es concentrarme en poder moldear su forma.

-Es exactamente eso – sonrió – debes controlar cada pequeño vestigio de luz que crees, ahí es donde está tu fuerza.

\- Te agradezco tu consejo – sonrió de vuelta – disculpa, creo que ya debería irme antes de que alguien sospeche que estoy aquí

\- Cuídate, lucecita.

Subió su capucha y comenzó a rodear las varias prisiones para magos que había a su alrededor, sin embargo, vió como uno de los guardias se acercaba a ella, intentó seguir sin mirarlo, pero era evidente notar que se iba a dirigir a ella.

-Señorita Luxanna.

"rayos" exclamó en su mente - ¿Si señor?

-Alguien la está buscando

-Me dirijo a la salida, le agradezco – tragó saliva, su mente se encontraba alarmada, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no saliera, a lo mejor era su hermano y seguro le daría un buen sermón, pero otra parte de ella le pedía que enfrentara los problemas, recordó entonces aquella vez en la que tuvo que esconderse por semanas junto a Katarina, aquella vez en la que la asesina por un orgullo destrozado dejó atrás sus ideales de noble noxiana, ese suceso la marcó, entendió que hacer lo correcto era algo verdaderamente subjetivo, protegería sus principios así su hermano estuviera en contra de ellos, "grítale al mundo lo que amas y quien te diga que no puedes, córtale la garganta" recordó que fue lo que le había dicho la pelirroja antes de que volvieran a sus respectivas capitales. Ya estaba por llegar a la salida de la prisión, fue entonces cuando su vista se iluminó.

\- ¡Quinn! – corrió hacia ella sonriendo

-Luxy…

\- ¿O-ocurre algo? – se detuvo luego de ver la expresión de su amiga

-N-no sé lo que estabas haciendo ahí adentro, pero… Garen sospecha algo

-Te lo puedo explicar, pero…

-No te molestes Luxy, mejor inventa una buena excusa, porque no dejaré que tu hermano te prohíba hacer lo que quieras, ya no eres una niña – dijo con cierta molestia en la voz

-Quinn, dime que ocurrió

-Debemos ir al palacio en menos de una hora

\- ¿Por qué? -se sobresaltó - ¿Por qué Garen haría tal cosa?

\- Bueno esto… es que… - dejo ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas – estaba… visitando a Talon…

\- ¿Estabas?... ohhhh – sonrió pícaramente – El Noxiano, ¿no?

\- ¡Luxy! – exclamó completamente avergonzada

La rubia soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Que tierna eres Quinn

-Dime entonces, ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? – reclamó aun con el rostro completamente rojo

-Bueno… yo…

\- ¿Acaso hay algún mago que te guste? – sonrío un poco

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – dejo ver un rostro de molestia – Katarina te cortaría la garganta si te oyera decir eso… y quizá también a mi… pero no estamos hablando de eso… estamos… estoy…

-Estas… ¡divagando! – terminó la palabra abriendo los brazos

-Como sea, es solo un amigo que hice ahí adentro

-Ah… ya veo – sonrió de nuevo – bueno, inventemos algo bueno que decir, aún tenemos tiempo para llegar al palacio, así que será mejor que lo pensemos cuidadosamente.

\- ¿No le dirás la verdad a Garen? – se sorprendió un poco

-Suficiente tengo con que me quiera acusar con el príncipe por visitar al prisionero que yo atrapé

-Quinn – abrazó a su amiga – eres la mejor…

-Gr-gracias… - respondió el abrazo.

* * *

En uno de los salones del palacio se podía escuchar como una espada chocaba, el sonido metálico resonaba por los pasillos, el príncipe se encontraba entrenando con su fiel compañera dragona, la cual, paraba con grandes reflejos los ataques que el otro le intentaba darle, era evidente que se tenía gran confianza el uno del otro, de repente, Shyvana detuvo la espada con su armadura del brazo derecho, pero acto seguido, el príncipe le trató de dar un patada al costado para desequilibrarla, sin embargo, la dragona demostrando su gran velocidad, esquivo la patada y rápidamente barrió el suelo con su pierna derecha dejando sentado en el suelo al príncipe.

-Ha mejorado mucho, su majestad – dijo mientras le estiraba una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Sigues siendo muy veloz para mí – tomó la mano de su compañera

Una vez Jarvan estaba de pie, la dragona le hizo una reverencia, pero el príncipe estaba seguro de que ya no necesitaría de eso, así que se acercó a ella y le rodeo la cadera con sus brazos.

-Por favor, deja las cortesías – dijo acercándose su rostro

-Ma-majestad – respondió completamente pérdida en la mirada del otro – yo…

-Tranquila…

Jarvan se acercó lentamente a los labios de la dragona, podía percibir como las mejillas de su compañera se sonrojaban dejando ver un extraño color, que para él le parecía hermoso, cada vez era menos la distancia que había entre ellos, lentamente ambos entrecerraban sus ojos para poder llegar a disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, ese rose tan suave y tierno.

\- ¡Su majestad! – gritó un guardia abriendo la puerta del salón de entrenamiento, al ver como ambos se sobresaltaron y se alejaron el uno del otro, miró hacia otro lado avergonzado – discúlpeme… su majestad

-Adelante soldado – respondió un tanto apenado.

-El capitán Garen lo quiere ver – apenas terminar esto el guardia fue cerrando la puerta lentamente – con su permiso majestad – termino por cerrar completamente la puerta.

El príncipe dejó escapar un suspiró de cansancio y miró a su compañera la cual estaba igual de avergonzada a él, por lo que solamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó nuevamente.

-No hay de que preocuparse, aquí estaré – dijo abrazándola un tanto más fuerte

-Lo sé… yo también estaré.

Jarvan se apartó un poco de al dragona, pero ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácil, pero cuando vio la expresión de intranquilidad que expresaba, sintió una pequeña tristeza, por lo que lo soltó, sin embargo, verlo alejarse poco a poco la hizo estremecer, por lo que no pudo evitar correr hacia él, se puso frente a él y sin pensarlo un segundo más se lanzó hacia él, besándolo con todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

-Jamás te dejaré ir tan fácilmente – le dijo la dragona, aun se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su boca

-Gracias – sonrió de nuevo

Ambos abandonaron el salón de entrenamiento, tomados de la mano.

* * *

Quinn se encontraba hablando con su compañero volador sentada frente a una pequeña sastrería, se estaba tomando con calma el tiempo que tenía para presentarse al palacio junto con su amiga, en ese mismo instante, Luxanna tuvo el pequeño capricho de probarse unas prendas que brillaran mejor con su radiante apariencia, como siempre, obtuvo lo que quiso, por ellos, se encontraba dentro de aquella sastrería probándose unas prendas, con característicos arreglos dorados y seda blanca.

-Tal vez te equivoques, ¿Has estado viendo en secreto a alguien? – Valor negó con la cabeza y emitió un suave sonido – se supone que yo lo sé, ¿Verdad? – como respuesta obtuvo un graznido – esta bien, esta bien, pero no me grites – el halcón giró su cabeza y cerró sus ojos en símbolo de negación – eres muy odioso amigo – le dijo con sarcasmo, al ver que su compañero emprendió vuelo, soltó una carcajada - ¡Regresa pronto! – le gritó aun riendo.

-Quinn…

-Luxy, ya… - se sorprendió al ver las prendas que llevaba puestas su amiga, con una seda tan blanca como la nieve y sus bordados dorados que brillaba como autentico oro – te ves… hermosa Luxy…

\- ¿T-tú crees?... – preguntó apenada

-Pero por supuesto, ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir así al palacio?

-Si, lo estoy

-Bien, vamos entonces – la tomó del brazo y la empezó a llevar con ella hacia el palacio.

* * *

-Tienes mi atención, Garen

-Majestad, cuanto antes interroguemos al asesino, es posible que sea más fácil prevenir futuros ataques por parte de Noxus.

-Pero aún estamos pensando la manera en que se podría hacer, puesto que el tipo parece ser un tipo rudo.

-La mayoría de los noxianos lo son, pero les falta honor, así que podríamos hacer de eso un factor a nuestro favor.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – preguntó apenada la dragona

-Si, claro – respondió Garen

-El fuego es algo que nadie soporta, con un poco puede decirnos todo

-No… creo que sea buena idea… lo siento – dijo el príncipe

-E-está bien, su majestad – bajo la mirada avergonzada por su comentario

-No te preocupes – tomó la mano de la dragona – tratemos de pensar en una manera que no pueda matarlo tan rápido, ¿bien?

-Si majestad – respondió sonrojada

-Con… permiso su majestad, llamé también a mi hermana, puesto que ella fue quien solicitó mantenerlo con vida, así que quizá ella nos de una mejor idea al respecto – dijo entonces Garen atrayendo de nuevo la atención del príncipe.

-En ese caso, esperemos unos minutos – dijo la dragona mirando fijamente a Jarvan

-Por mi está bien.

-Gracias su majestad, espero que no sea una molestia.

-Para nada.

Estuvieron por lo menos unos quince minutos esperando a que llegara Lux, sin embargo, la molestia de Garen empezó a volverse evidente, puesto que cada vez era más notorio su ceño fruncido, hasta que un guardia por fin llego a avisar la llegada de ambas, Jarvan le dio indicaciones para que las dejara entrar y las guiara al salón, el hombre se fue y luego de unos pocos minutos regresó con las dos chicas, la sorpresa de las personas de la sala se mostró apenas pudieron ver las prendas que vestía Luxanna.

-Tomaré como un halago el que estén tan sorprendidos por mi nueva vestimenta – dijo sonrojada Lux

-Pero que hermosa te ves – dijo la dragona

-Muy brillante – dijo Garen con un ligero tono de molestia

-Deslumbrante – terminó por decir Jarvan – y Quinn… ¿Algo que reportar?

-Esto… su majestad yo…

-Bueno le pedí a Quinn que…

-Ella vino por algo muy importante su majestad – dijo Lux interrumpiendo a su hermano – es evidente que el no brindará información a alguien a quien odia, lo único que conseguiría sería ser torturado, y quizá… - "las torturas Demacianas no le llegan a los talones a las torturas Noxianas" pensó para sí misma recordando lo que le contó Katarina tiempo atrás – termine muriendo antes de lo necesario, lo ideal sería conseguir alguien en quien el pueda llegar a confiar.

\- ¿Confiar? – Jarvan arqueó una ceja- ¿En quién podría confiar él?

Luxanna se acercó de manera disimulada a su hermano y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, Garen la miró fijamente a los ojos y con las pupilas la rubia lo guio hacia Quinn, una vez el guerrero se dio cuenta lo que su hermana le trataba de decir, abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se sobresaltó.

-Creo conocer a esa persona su majestad.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendido

-Quinn…

La tiradora dio un pequeño saltó al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Garen, poniéndose en situación, notó como todos en la sala estaban guiando su mirada hacia ella, lo que la hizo apenarse.

-Yo… ¿Qué? – sonrió nerviosa

-He visto que te llevas bien con el asesino… de una forma curiosa – dijo Garen

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó el príncipe con cierta seriedad en el rostro - ¿Has estado viéndote a escondidas con ese asesino acaso?

Quinn abrió sus ojos bastante nerviosa, sentía como una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente, sabía muy bien que Demacia tiene como reglas estrictas no dejar ningún tipo de contacto cercano con enemigos y que se guiaban por ideales de justicia muy estrictos

-No, su majestad – respondió Garen nuevamente – el día de la ejecución, encontramos al asesino muy calmado dentro de la celda, pareció tener una noche tranquila, algo me dice que el se siente tranquilo cuando esta cerca de ella… ¿Verdad? – sentenció posando su mirada sobre la tiradora esperando que esta le siguiera la corriente

-B-bueno… y-yo esto… emmm s-sí, c-creo que si – tartamudeó bastante nerviosa

-Quinn… - dijo entonces el príncipe, solo pronunciar eso fue suficiente para que la pobre tiradora se arrodillara asustada - ¿Qué te ocurre?, ponte en pie

-S-sí, s-su m-majestad…. – obedeció entonces, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, pues sus piernas le temblaban, pero increíblemente algo la hizo ponerse firme, y fue ver el rostro burlón que tenía la dragona

-Ahora bien, cuéntame que sabes de él – dijo con tono serio

-Bueno yo… esto… - nuevamente se encontraba divagando sin encontrar las palabras que decir, pero entonces Lux le tomó el brazo y le sonrió, dándole una extraña confianza en ella, regresó entonces su mirada al príncipe y lo encaró – Su nombre es Talon Du couteau, pertenece a una de las familias nobles de Noxus – al decir esto lux dejó ver una sonrisa extraña, sin embargo, la quitó inmediatamente para evitar sospechas – la última misión oficial que tuvo como soldado oficial del ejercito Noxiano fue fallida, puesto que dejó escapar a uno de los hombres, que de hecho, fue el mismo que avisó sobre los ataques, luego de eso me dijo que la mano de Noxus lo había obligado a atacar un campamento en solitario, fue entonces cuando lo atrapé, se podría decir que fue una prueba más que una misión.

El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la información que ella había logrado sacar del asesino, por lo que luego le brindó una sonrisa.

-Entonces lo estabas haciendo bastante bien ya, ¿Cierto?, capitán

-Mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Garen mirando a la tiradora con un rostro de alivio

-Entonces está decidido, mañana en la mañana te presentarás ante él y lo acompañarás por unas horas, quiero que le saques la información que puedas, regresa entonces antes del anochecer y cuéntame la información que le logres sacar, ¿Entendido?

-Si, si majestad – respondió con firmeza

-Retírense por favor

El príncipe dio media vuelta y se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba la dragona.

-Buena suerte, pajarita – le deseó la dragona, sin embargo, dicho comentario alteró notablemente a Quinn.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, Shyvana tomó la mano del príncipe y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, caminando juntos tomados de la mano, al verlo, Quinn sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba, lo que representaba el príncipe para ella era algo mas que solo su mayor autoridad, a pesar de que siempre se recordaba lo muy poco probable que era estar junto a él, algo en su interior le gritaba que siempre podría intentarlo, su corazón se lo decía, pero en ese momento, al ver como sus ilusiones no solo se arrastraban por el barro, si no que además, se hundían más allá del subsuelo, sin esperar a que un guardia la guiara a la salida, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando detrás de ella, un aire de tristeza muy notorio, Lux no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, pero entonces su hermano le tomó el hombro.

-Quédate junto a ella esta noche, has lo posible para que deje de llorar

\- ¡Garen! – le respondió frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?

Luxanna no perdió un segundo más y corrió en la dirección a la que su amiga lo había hecho, el guerrero solo suspiro cansado y se dirigió a su casa.

Como las últimas noches todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, la celda de Talon, aunque fría, ya la podía hallar incluso reconfortante, para él, un asesino Noxiano de renombre le era muy sencillo adaptarse a las condiciones extremas, una fría celda llena de paja no era nada para él, pero entonces escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta del pasillo y se acercaba a su celda, cuando pudo divisar la figura, baja de estatura, delgada y con una capucha en la cabeza, pudo saber de quien se trataba.

-Así que eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?

-Talon… - bajó su capucha, dejando ver su cabello rubio – No pensé volverte a ver en estas condiciones

-Bueno, resulta que tu amiga logró atraparme.

-Lo estas haciendo bien, le estas contando a Quinn algo verdaderamente irrelevante.

-Supongo que los Demacianos no pueden hacer nada con saber que soy de la familia Du Couteau

-Y menos aun cuando ellos te enviaron a morir, no pueden llegar a amenazar a tu familia con tu vida.

\- ¿Lo llegaron a considerar? – sonrió incrédulo

-Ambos sabemos que a Katarina le daría igual – sonrió la rubia de vuelta

-Touché - respondió el asesino

-Entonces es sencillo lo que harás ahora.

-Maldito anciano ya se estaba demorando.

-Mañana Quinn se quedará contigo por unas horas, necesito que me prestes atención sobre lo que le contarás… ah y esta vez no fue el anciano, fue Le Blanc.

-Maldita desgraciada – sonrió Talón – por cierto, donde esta ella… Quinn…

-La dejé durmiendo, ¿Te estas interesando por ella? – dijo con una sonrisa

-Que estupidez que pienses así, ella no significa nada para mí.

-Me lo esperaba, ahora cállate y escúchame bien.

-Katarina hizo un buen trabajo contigo sabandija, directo al grano, siempre tan notable de ella…

Unos minutos más tarde, la rubia abandonó el calabozo nuevamente con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los guardias que se encontraban durmiendo, algunos por hechizos que ella mismo hizo sobre ellos, luego de caminar por las silenciosas calles de Demacia y los oscuros caminos rurales de las afueras de la ciudad capital, llegó a la casa de su amiga, miró hacia una de las esquinas de la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el halcón descansando, sintió un pequeño remordimiento por haber tenido que dormirlo con magia, pero no podía permitir que nadie supiera sobre el oscuro secreto que tenía.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Si no es muuuuuuucha molestia quizá me demore algunos días en actualizar, estoy tratando de acomodarme, pero me esta costando un poco, espero no dejarlos tan a la expectativa (Si lo sé, siempre lo digo y una vez me perdí por meses) pero esta vez trataré de no volverlo a hacer.**

 **Guest - Teemo escuadron Omega**

 **sinceramente no se como referirme a ti, así que lo dejaré así, te agradezco por leer y por estar también esperando este capitulo, no te** **defraudare.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice largo para pedirles una disculpa por el tiempo en el que no actualice, y espero volver a ver a los que me acompañaron en el inicio de esta historia, los extraño :c**

 **Por último les agradezco por seguir y leer esta historia, que tengan una excelente semana.**


	10. Cuchillo de doble filo

**CUCHILLO DE DOBLE FILO**

Quinn despertó incluso más temprano de lo norma, extrañamente sentía algún tipo de interés en hablar con ese asesino, uno que hasta su propio subconsciente le pedía averiguar, cuando vió que los rayos del sol eran tenues por la apenas inminente aparición del sol en el horizonte, decidió quedarse un rato más acostada, recordó que hace apenas unos días había empezado todo, quien iba a pensar que un simple día de trabajo se convertiría en una extraña aventura que le estaba haciendo dudar de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de sus sentimientos, pero no era posible, es cierto que el interés que tenía era visible e innegable, pues incluso Garen lo había notado, se sintió un poco culpable, empujó al hermano de su mejor amiga por defender la integridad de un enemigo, era comprensible en este punto que se sintiera así, pero también surgía una pregunta en ella, "¿Qué clase de interés es?", se preocupó un poco al pensar que quizá era algo que, a largo plazo, no podría controlar por voluntad propia, eran pocas las veces en las que había despertado ese interés por alguien… Realmente eran nulas, siempre había sido una aventurera, y nunca había tenido muchas amistades, puesto que junto a su hermano eran inseparables, lo que jamás le hizo sentir una necesidad de compañía, pero Caleb ya no estaba, y seguir lamentando la pérdida la hacía sentir completamente perdida y desesperanzada, debía enterrar ese recuerdo, pasara lo que pasara, Valor siempre estaría junto a ella, el es un compañero que ha demostrado ser incondicional, le recordaba mucho a su hermano, además, su amiga Lux también estaba junto a ella a pesar de todo. Pasados unos largos minutos, los rayos del sol ya habían tomado mas fuerza, un indicio de que ya debía preparar todo para irse, se levantó aún con el cuerpo adormilado, hizo un pequeño estiramientos y salió de su habitación, quiso comprobar si Lux ya se había levantado, pero para su sorpresa esta aun se encontraba durmiendo, "Que extraño, ella siempre es la primera en levantarse" se encogió de hombros y fue a darse una ducha, apenas terminar, vistió su típica armadura, antes de colocarse su tiara alada, cuidadosamente se peinó el cabello, algo que normalmente no hacía, su cabello siempre tomaba la misma forma y no era necesario arreglárselo, excepto ese día, que por una razón que conocía bien, quería lucir mas bonita que de costumbre, por último, se aplicó un poco de pintalabios, "Es poco, no creo que se note" pensó cuando se miró al espejo, le dedico unas pequeñas sonrisas al espejo para saber que ya estaba lista y fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, fue simple, un café con un trozo de pan, también dejo una taza y un trozo más para su amiga, comió con calma mientras observaba por la ventana, se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero luego recordó que su amiga no se había despertado aún, apenas terminó, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de su amiga y aún se encontraba en un profundo sueño, "Bueno, creo que aun tengo tiempo de sobra, así que me iré en este momento", acercándose a la salida de su hogar dio un pequeño silbido, su fiel compañero voló por la ventana, siempre le gustaba sentir la seguridad de que caminaba por caminos vigilados por él, no se le escaparía nada, así emprendió el camino hacia la ciudad capital.

Apenas pasada una hora y unos cuantos minutos, Luxanna despertó, completamente desubicada y con los ojos casi cerrados, miró hacia ambos lados confundida, pero se sintió aliviada cuando recordó que había regresado a la casa de Quinn, por lo que suspiró un poco y se refregó los ojos.

-Demonios, Quinn ya debió haberse ido…

Se apresuró a alistarse, corrió a tomar un baño y al terminar no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, al ver su peine y pintalabios en el baño "Te arreglaste, ya veo que si te interesa a ti", sonrió un poco, pues la noche anterior había podido ver por ella misma que su "cuñado" también estaba despertando cierto interés, "Si la llegas a lastimar te calcinare vivo", rio un poco de nuevo y fue a desayunar, había una taza de café ya servida en la mesa junto a un trozo de pan, "Dejaste todo preparado, ¡te adoro Quinn!", con una expresión de felicidad comió con bastante ganas, tanto así, que luego se dirigió a la alacena y robo otro trozo más de pan, el cual se llevó comiendo mientras salía corriendo de hacia la ciudad capital.

Quinn ya se encontraba frente a los calabozos, lista para entrar, se había tomado su tiempo para llegar y aun así había llegado mas temprano de lo acordado, antes de entrar se arregló un poco su cabello con sus dedos y luego llamó a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo Valor? – pregunto mientras sonreía, luego de unos graznidos, frunció un poco el ceño – ni lo pienses, solo quería cambiar un poco mi rutina es todo – Valor solo dio un graznido que sonó en tono de burla – Deja de hablar como si yo estuviera enamorada – lanzó luego a su compañero hacia el cielo y este emprendió vuelo- ¡quita esos pensamientos sucios de tu mente!

-Grrrrraaaaaa – voló lejos del lugar

Se arregló nuevamente el cabello y entró al calabozo, el guardia sin mucho problema la dejó entrar, puesto que se encontraba dormido, "ese tipo siempre esta durmiendo" pensó Quinn casi riéndose, siguió el pasillo hasta las celdas mas bajas y luego abrió la puerta que la llevaba a la pasarela de celdas donde se hallaba Talon, cuando llegó al frente, tomo una de sus flechas y la pasó entre los agujeros de los barrotes de un lado al otro, despertando al asesino con dicho ruido.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí – dijo intentando aparentar seguridad, pero por dentro se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Bastante temprano, ¿No crees? – respondió aun acostado en su cama de paja.

-Es mejor empezar desde temprano, o eso creo yo

-Supongo que aquí en Demacia dicen eso muy seguido – sonrió un poco - ¿y bien?

-La razón por la que estoy acá es simple, debes darme toda la información que tengas sobre Noxus y sus próximos movimientos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

-Si, ¿me ayudaras? – preguntó haciendo una sonrisa expectante

\- ¿Y que gano yo? – arqueó una ceja

-Pues… - cambio su expresión a una más seria – que te torturen hasta la muerte… supongo…

-Ya veo… - Talon sonrió, la información que le habían brindado ayer había sido bastante clara y apegada a la realidad, el ya se esperaba que Quinn le contará la razón de su visita, aunque eso le resultara bastante estúpido, puesto que revelar dicha información no era necesario, con que empezaran una amena conversación lograría sacar la información necesario, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero Lux había sido muy clara al asegurar que Quinn hablaría primero con él sobre eso antes de preguntarle por cualquier otra cosa, así que según el plan de la dama luminosa, Talon le siguió el juego a la tiradora – Bien, entonces es un trato justo… supongo…

\- Bien, entonces… ¿Que te parece si empezamos por hablar de la capital noxiana?

\- ¿El bastión inmortal?, es una maldita fortaleza custodiada por feroces guerreros, cualquiera que intentara penetrar sus defensas se hallaría al instante con una muerte desagradable.

\- ¿Y qué tal si lo que se infiltrara fuera un ave?

-Si te refieres a tu compañero, déjame decirte que los arqueros Noxianos tienen bastante puntería – fue entonces la primera mentira que comentó, aunque es cierto que los arqueros Noxianos tienen una habilidad innata con el arco, realmente lo que acabaría con el halcón serian los feroces cuervos de Swain, pero contarle eso estaría fuera de lo acordado, por lo que decidió mantenerlo en secreto, así los cuervos podrían entrar a la capital Demaciana sin llamar la atención.

-Entiendo… cuéntame ¿Quién es el rey de Noxus?

-Darkwill… - sonrió, realmente la rubia conocía como la palma de la mano a la tiradora, ella confiaba en él y no cuestionaba ninguna información – Boram Darkwill

-Conoces a la mano de Noxus, pero… ¿Conoces a la daga siniestra?

-Ella… - soltó una fuerte carcajada que molestó a la tiradora, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, duró así unos segundos y luego aclaró su voz sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante de su rostro – ella es mi hermana

\- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó - ¿Ella… tu hermana?

\- ¿Qué ocurre pajarita?

\- ¿Pajarita? – enarcó la ceja, ya no solo por la actitud arrogante que tenía el asesino, si no por la expresión que uso, recordó bien que la única persona que le decía así era Shyvanna - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- ¿Sabes? – se levantó del suelo quedando frente a la tiradora, y reposó sus brazos sobre los barrotes horizontales – mira, mi brazo y pie están bien, así que no necesito más de tu cuidado, si quieren sacarme la información, háganlo a su manera, pero no pienso contarte nada más.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera Talon, por favor

-Está bien, déjame contarte algo más entonces – como esperaba, la tiradora se acercó más a él, rápidamente sacó sus manos por los barrotes y la atrapó contra estos – escúchame bien, ganar la confianza del enemigo es algo sencillo para nosotros, pero no para ustedes, ¿me entiendes?, confiar en mi fue el peor error que pudiste haber cometido.

-No… - Quinn intentó silbar, pero rápidamente el asesino le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos

-No queremos invitados indeseados – observándola de cerca, ubicó el pequeño rasguño que tenía en el cuello, con una de sus uñas la rasgo ahí, haciéndola sangrar de nuevo, "Perdóname…" al escuchar el pequeño gemido que hizo la otra, algo dentro de él le pesaba – acabaremos pronto

-Badda – respondió aun con la boca cubierta, entró por los barrotes de abajo parte de su pierna y le propinó un fuerte pisotón al asesino en su pie desclaso, aprovechando el movimiento del otro, tomó sus brazos y los estiró hacia la dirección contraria – ¡eres un cerdo!

\- ¡Ugh!, ¿De donde carajos tienes tanta fuerza? – preguntó con una expresión de dolor.

-Eso no te importa, ahora empieza a hablar, ¿Qué planea hacer Noxus con la información robada?

\- ¿Crees que lo es? – Quinn dio un fuerte estirón a sus brazos - ¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios!

-No quisiste hacerlo a las buenas, ¡Habla!

-En mi última misión oficial, dijeron que tenían listo un batallón entero para atacar Demacia, es lo único que sé.

\- ¿No escuchaste cuándo? – arqueó una ceja

-No… - nuevamente sintió como sus músculos se estiraban con fuerza- ¡Bien!, ¡Bien! – "no lo puedo creer, funcionó, ahora si duda de mi palabra, maldita sea Lux, eres una jodida genio"- en una semana más o menos, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevó acá, quizá sea en menos tiempo.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que me agradaría saber – empujó con fuerza al asesino haciéndolo caer en la paja del suelo – Gracias, esta conversación no fue nada amena en comparación a la de ayer, pero me conformare por ahora con eso, me largo.

Talon quedo en el suelo sin pronunciar una palabra, pero bajo su rostro enterrado en la paja, escondía una sonrisa. Apenas salir, Quinn silbó con fuerza para llamar a su amigo, el cual de inmediato notó la gota de sangre que bajaba de su cuello, al avisarle, la tiradora se tocó con uno de sus dedos.

-Ese maldito… - graznido – no, no es necesario – graznido – no te preocupes, no es nada – graznido -Si… papa – respondió con molestia – hoy no te aguantas tú mismo amigo – un último graznido y Valor emprendió vuelo - ¡Tendrás que disculparte por decir eso jovencito!

Quinn suspiró con cansancio, "Supongo que iré a contarle a Jarvan lo que supe hasta el momento", se dirigió entonces al palacio.

Luego de lo ocurrido, Talon se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo exhausto, realmente había quedado sorprendido por la fuerza que había demostrado tener, era algo digno de admirar viniendo de una Demaciana, sobre todo porque no tenía ningún tipo de distintivo o rango que la destacara de los demás, era una soldado más, pero una que había logrado captar su atención, al final del pasillo de escuchó de repente el abrir de la puerta, había llegado la hora, cuando un guardia se posó frente a su celda, Talon sonrió.

-Otro de tus asquerosos trucos, ¿verdad?

-Tengo mis momentos – sonrió el guardia – Levántate, nos vamos.

-Señor, si señor – respondió con sarcasmo

El guardia abrió la puerta de la prisión y liberó las cadenas del asesino, dejándolo completamente libre.

-Ahora un último ajuste – el hombre abrió la palma de su mano frente al rostro del asesino, luego de unos segundos, hubo un pequeño estallido de luz y cuando Talon se dio cuenta, tenía la armadura y la apariencia de un soldado Demaciano – Ya está, con esto nos ahorraremos muchos problemas, vámonos.

-Muy astuto, hasta para ti

Ambos salieron de los calabozos, el guardia de la entrada, como era de esperarse, se encontraba durmiendo, salieron bastante tranquilos y decidieron abandonar la ciudad, por su apariencia, su trayecto fue más que sencillo, al llegar a las afuera de la ciudad, Talon le dedicó una última mirada a la ciudad que se veía imponente tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te olvidas de algo?

\- No, vámonos – "nos volveremos a ver, pajarita", se dijo así mismo desde dentro, por alguna razón, ansiaba volver a ver a esa mujer, que demostró ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a él.

Shyvanna abrió la ventana de la habitación con una sonrisa más que pronunciada, inhalo con fuerza demostrando su gran alegría, todo había sido muy hermoso para ella en los últimos días, cada cosa ha tenido su solución de una manera efectiva y eso hacía que sus tardes se pasaran volando en la sala de entrenamiento junto a su príncipe, observó aun con su sonrisa el resplandor azul del cielo, hasta que algo entró precipitadamente por la ventana empujándola a ella al interior.

\- ¿Pero qué demo…? – al ver de quien se trataba sacudió su cabeza – ¿Valor?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – luego de una serie de graznidos, la dragona cambio su expresión, entrecerrando los ojos y arqueando una ceja- … ¿Qué? – el halcón nuevamente empezó a graznar apresuradamente hasta que fue interrumpido – Si, ya se que sabes graznar, pero no se lo que estas tratando de decirme – el ave bajó la cabeza con desdén y luego la levanto, posándose en el marco de la ventana señaló a al plaza, cuando Shyvana se acercó a mirar lo que este intentaba mostrarle, vio a Quinn acercándose a la entrada del palacio – … bueno, déjame pensar… ¿Debo alertar a Quinn de algo? – el ave asintió - ¿y porque no lo haces tú? – Valor graznó con fuerza aclarando una exclamación – ¡No me grites pajarraco! – El halcón empezó a batir las alas y señaló luego a las afueras de la ciudad – Supongo que quieres decir que hay algo afuera y necesitas que Quinn también vaya, ¿No es así? – Valor asintió - ¿Y cómo sabrá ella a donde te dirigiste? – Valor simplemente dejó caer una pluma al suelo y luego emprendió vuelo dejando otra a su paso – un rastro de plumas, que ave tan astuta – al observar desde la ventana como se alejaba cayó en cuenta rápidamente y corrió a la entrada del palacio.

* * *

Quinn se acercó a uno de los guardias de la entrada del palacio, le mencionó que le traía unas importantes noticias al príncipe y este emprendió marcha al interior, solicitándole a la tiradora que permaneciera a al espera por unos minutos, se sentó en uno de los escalones de la larga escalera que llevaba a la entrada, sostuvo su cabeza con la palma de la mano y observó al cielo, se extraño un poco al no ver ningún indicio de que su compañero se encontrara cerca, así que se levanto de la escalera y empezó a observar con mas detalle el cielo, pero sin previo aviso, fue llevada con alguien que corría con bastante presura hacia la plaza, cuando Quinn pudo ver de quien se trataba, su mejor pista fue una piel escamosa y morada, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?, ¿Te volviste completamente loca?

\- No hay tiempo que perder pajarita, tu ave resultó ser mas astuto de lo que tu jamás serás.

\- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó bastante molesta

-Tu ave me pidió que te llevara a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Valor jamás te pediría a ti que fueras, quizá solo quería que me avisaras, pero como siempre metes tu hocico en donde nadie te llama, preferiste venir.

-Te superaste, pero eso no importa ahora – dijo entre jadeos, se impulso aun mas en sus piernas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Bájame!, puedo correr por mí misma

-Perfecto- Shyvanna se detuvo por un momento y dejo caer a la tiradora, luego empezó a esprintar de nuevo.

-Estúpida…

Quinn corrió tras de ella sin perder un solo segundo más, el camino de plumas era más que visible y eso le daba una facilidad para reconocer la ruta que su compañero había marcado, no había duda de que lo que Valor había visto era de suma importancia por eso no debía perder el tiempo. Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, y muy exhausta como para continuar corriendo, quedó arrodillada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, empezó por tomar bocanadas de aire y expulsarlas lo más lento que pudiera, pasados unos segundos, vio a la dragona posarse frente a ella, mirándola con un poco de lastima.

-Tu resistencia es deplorable

-Lo… siento… - luego de los últimos días había nuevamente a sentir esa impotencia y frustración que sentía al notar lo débil que era

-Ya que…- Shyvanna suspiró con cansancio y dejó que la tiradora se subiera a su espalda – sostente – luego de un fuerte rugido, dio un salto convirtiéndose en dragona, la otra como pudo, se aferró a su espalda.

Volaron por unos minutos hasta que pudieron ver a Valor rodeando una zona en específico, una que Quinn recordaba de días atrás, fue el lugar en donde se habían encontrado con katarina, cuando la dragona se acercó a él, Quinn saltó de su espalda a la copa de uno de los árboles y se aferró con fuerza a una de las ramas, apenas verla, Valor aterrizó lentamente para que su compañera le dejara posarse en su brazal.

-Reporte Val – luego de unos graznidos, la sorpresa de Quinn era cada vez más evidente, unas pocas gotas de sudor bajaron de su frente, cuando su compañero emitió el último graznido, miró hacia la base del árbol donde parecía haber dos soldados Demacianos, aunque ella ya supiera de que se trataba, Shyvanna volvió a su forma humana y se aferró a una de las ramas junto a Quinn – escúchame bien. Shyvanna.

-Si me llamas por mi nombre, debe ser algo muy serio, ¿no?

-Ciertamente lo es – señaló a los soldados - ¿los ves?

\- ¿Soldados Demacianos?, exploradores quizá.

-Valor los vió salir de los calabozos unos minutos después de que yo lo abandonara, luego inspeccionó el interior y no encontró al asesino Noxiano dentro.

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamó la dragona – ¡Es imposible que haya escapado!

-Tenemos la oportunidad de atraparlo de nuevo, no la desaprovechemos, ahora escucha, no sabemos quien sea el otro guardia, pero seguro también es Noxiano.

-Mataríamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro – sonrió, pero Valor le dedicó una mirada amenazadora – no pájaros como tú, tonto.

-Bien, esperemos el momento oportuno, parece que estuvieran esperando a alguien, esperemos unos segundos más.

-Bien pensado pajarita, entre más prisioneros mejor.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, las palabras de la dragona le generaron cierta molestia, quizá porque estaba suponiendo que Quinn le gustaba socializar más con los prisioneros que con los propios Demacianos, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que el apodo de "pajarita" luego de ser pronunciado por Talon, le pareciera ofensivo y molesto, en cualquier caso, trató de desviar la atención de ese tema y se concentró en los guardias, los cuales permanecieron inmóviles por un tiempo, habían pasado ya unos minutos y seguían ahí, la dragona ya empezaba a perder la paciencia y deseaba lanzarse al ataque.

-Ya han pasado por lo menos diez minutos, ataquemos ahora.

Quinn rastreó el rededor de los guardias por un tiempo, luego le susurró algo a Valor y lo liberó de su brazal, para que investigara si veía alguna otra presencia cercana, lo que obedeció de inmediato.

-A la de tres… uno

\- ¡Tres!

\- ¡Espera tonta!

Shyvanna saltó de la copa del árbol y se convirtió a su forma de dragón, Quinn luego la siguió, saltando a la espalda de ella, ambos guardias se alarmaron al ver a las atacantes caer del árbol, por lo que dieron un salto hacia atrás alejándose del árbol, uno de ellos desenfundo una espada, mientras que el otro se erguía, mirándolas impasible, adoptando nuevamente su forma humana, Shyvanna los miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la dragona - ¡Preséntense, soldados!

-Está bien – el guardia con calma posó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, convenciéndolo de enfundar la espada – Soy Garo, un simple soldado de reconocimiento y este es mi compañero… Talus.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, resulta que se nos avisó de que el imperio Noxiano tenía planes de atacar Demacia, estábamos investigando el motivo.

\- ¿Ataque? – arqueó una ceja incrédula – ¿Sabías algo de eso? – le preguntó a Quinn

-Si, pero no lo informé aún.

\- ¿No? – pasó saliva uno de los soldados

-No… - la tiradora miró fijamente al soldado que parecía estar mas asustado de los dos, sus ojos inspiraron algo extraño en ella, le parecían familiares, una mirada fría, pero ensimismada en una oscura mente - ¿Talon?

-Nos descubrieron – Talon saltó hacia uno de sus lados lanzando unas cuchillas del cinto.

Ambas esquivaron las cuchillas sin recibir ningún rasguño, sin embargo, al ver que el otro guardia mantenía su postura impasible, hizo hervir la sangre de la dragona, Quinn se abalanzó contra el asesino, pero este hábilmente la esquivó y se perdió entre los árboles, que acto seguido, fue lo que hizo la tiradora, aprovechando que estaba sola con el guardia, Shyvanna se le abalanzó, dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¿y tú quién eres?

El soldado giró hábilmente hacia atrás y luego observó a la dragona.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, criatura mágica.

-Parece ser que tu eres un traidor de Demacia, te arrancare la cabeza con mis colmillos.

En ese momento empezó a cambiar a su forma de dragona, hasta que una extraña celda la paralizó, luego de unos segundos, su forma fue involucionando de nuevo a la de una humana y quedó entonces inconsciente en el suelo.

-Increíble, aunque llegas tarde – dijo es soldado luego de ver a la dragona sin conocimiento.

-Me agradecerás después, ¿Dónde está Talon? – como respuesta, el soldado señaló hacia los arboles con la cabeza – maldita sea.

Quinn dio un giro hacia su derecha, poniéndose a cubierto tras un tronco, luego giró nuevamente hacia su izquierda para salir de su cobertura, disparo una flecha, pero esta fue repelida con una cuchilla, el asesino saltó hacia un tronco y luego dio una zancada en este impulsándose hacia la tiradora, su brazo derecho brilló con el filo de una cuchilla, reaccionando por instinto, Quinn saltó hacia el rápidamente y lo embistió con su hombro, evitando que el asesino pudiera dar el corte con su cuchilla, apenas caer al suelo, rodó hacia al frente dejando al otro el suelo, rápidamente cargo una de sus flechas en su ballesta, pero el asesino de un movimiento veloz quedo de pie, y se abalanzó contra la tiradora, pudo sentir entonces como algo afilado se le estaba enterrando suavemente en su frente.

-Creo que esto no es conveniente para ninguno – dijo Quinn con la cuchilla del asesino rozándole la yugular.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? – respondió mientras que la flecha cargada de la ballesta se le clavaba apenas en la frente

-No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti.

-Yo tampoco.

-Me arrepiento de haberte contado todo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces?, ¿Vas a llorar?

-Eres un cerdo igual que todos los Noxianos.

-Y tu eres un inocente cordero, igual que todos los asquerosos Demacianos.

-Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad

-No lo hubieras hecho – le retó el asesino sonriendo

\- ¿Dudas de mí?

El asesino alejó la cuchilla del cuello de la tiradora y abrió los brazos.

-Adelante, dispara

\- ¿Enserio eres tan imprudente?

\- ¿Por qué no disparas?

Quinn estuvo a punto de maldecir, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla paralizada ante tal situación, observó fijamente los ojos del asesino, siempre tan oscuros y misteriosos, esta vez eran firmes, completamente inexpresivos, de repente su mente fue inundada por un recuerdo, un sueño que tuvo con él, recuerda haber visto esos ojos tan cerca a ella, expresando un deseo incontrolable, ¿Era eso lo que de verdad quería?, lo que sentía por el asesino era algo más que empatía, sin embargo, perderse en sus pensamientos fue en ese momento lo peor que pudo haber hecho, aprovechándose de la situación, el asesino hizo un movimiento rápido hacia su derecha y le hizo un corte limpio el codo izquierdo a Quinn, casi de inmediato soltó su ballesta, aprovechando la conmoción, le hizo un corte más en la pierna izquierda, dejándola arrodillada, luego el asesino sacó de su cinto un cuchillo y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Deberías agradecer que simplemente te devolví el favor – Talon atravesó el pie derecho de la tiradora con el cuchillo, y luego le propino un golpe con su codo en el rostro dejándola acostada en el suelo, le quitó entonces el cuchillo del pie y lo lanzó contra un árbol – herida en brazo izquierdo, herida en pierna izquierda y una herida que atraviesa el pie derecho, ¿Te suena de algo?

\- ¿Po…porque… haces… esto? – preguntó Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, sentía como la herida de su pie palpitaba, su brazo y pierna le escocían cada vez más fuerte.

-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Por qué lo hacías?, eres muy ingenua niña, madura de una buena vez, es por eso por lo que eres una inútil y sigues estando a la sombra de los demás, porque solo eres un estorbo…

Esas palabras le hicieron un daño que no pudo contener, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y su cuerpo, casi paralizado por el dolor físico que sentía por sus heridas, se encogió en una triste desolación, Talon con indiferencia se alejó, del lugar directo a donde se encontraba el otro soldado, miró una última vez a la herida tiradora y algo le incomodó, pero no lo suficiente como para que intentara dejarlo de lado y se dispusiera a largarse, abandonó entonces el lugar, sin mirar atrás, dejando a su paso un cuerpo y una alma destrozada.

Talon llegó entonces junto al otro soldado y la recién llegada mujer de la capucha.

-Tardaste mucho – le respondió la mujer

-Que molesta eres, ¿podemos largarnos de aquí?

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – interrogó entonces con una notable ira

-Tiene heridas superficiales, se recuperará en unos días, ¿Nos vamos?

-Espero que no te equivoques.

-Nos largamos – dijo entonces el soldado, abriendo una extraña plataforma de teletransporte que se dibujo en el suelo como un circulo dorado y con unos glifos dibujados alrededor – sube idiota.

-Al fin… -subió casi inmediatamente y luego desapareció al instante.

-Ahora tu

-Espero que acabemos pronto con esto – respondió la mujer.

-Es una lástima – sonrió el soldado – eres el mejor cuchillo de doble filo que he tenido en mis filas, ni un solo error en la planeación, después de todo, Katarina si supo elegir.

-Cierra tu asquerosa boca, perra – respondió la mujer con ira y luego usó la plataforma de teletransporte.

Por último, el soldado se posó en el centro de la plataforma, desapareciendo junto con ella.

Cuando la noche llegó sobre el bosque, unos extraños pasos se escucharon, la oscuridad casi absoluta le daba paso a un espectral frío que recorrió hasta el rincón mas recóndito, Quinn yacía inconsciente en el suelo, demasiado pálida y su cuerpo tiritaba involuntariamente.

-Mírala, se ve deliciosa – resonó una voz grave en la oscuridad de la noche.

- _Una presa digna para ti_ – respondió otra más aguda, inspiraba una calma que contrariaba a la otra voz.

En ese mismo instante Valor bajó en picada de entre los árboles y se posó junto a su compañera, observo a la oscuridad que yacía frente a él, encontrándose con unas mascaras que lo observaban, como respuesta, graznó con fuerza.

-Parece querer protegerla

 _\- ¿La acompañarías en la muerte?_ – recibió un graznido de respuesta

-También me lo comeré

Valor abrió sus alas protegiendo a Quinn completamente, luego graznó de nuevo con bastante fuerza.

- _Contempla el inicio de una nueva vida_

-Cuando llegue la hora, vendremos por ti.

- _No aquí… no ahora, querido lobo._

Dicha oscuridad se disipó lentamente hasta que el bosque se bañó de nuevo con la luz de la luna, Valor se acercó a su compañera y viendo que aun respiraba, se acomodó junto a ella, para brindarle calor.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Me disculpo si hay errores de redacción, puntuación u ortografía, realmente no tuve el tiempo suficiente para revisarlo nuevamente.**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo, les agradezco por leer.**

 **Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	11. Las alas de Demacia

**LAS ALAS DE DEMACIA**

El brillo de las estrellas se mostraba mas tenue a medida que los rayos del sol iban apareciendo en el horizonte, las olas del mar se iban coloreando con el paso de la luz, abrazando la inmensidad del océano, pequeñas hondas chapoteaban con calma, liberando un suave sonido al golpear los tablones del barco. La tripulación se encontraba atando algunas sogas y soltando un poco las velas para dejar pasar el viento mañanero, por otra parte, los que estaban en las plantas inferiores se encontraban acomodando los barriles de pólvora, nada garantizaba que su llegada a Bilgewater seria pacífica. Un hombre cojeaba a través de uno de los pasillos, se sobaba el estomago con una de sus manos mientras se apoyaba de la pared con la otra, cruzó entonces justo frente a la habitación de la asesina Noxiana, la cual hizo caso omiso a su presencia, el hombre dio apenas unos pocos pasos más antes de desplomarse en el suelo, Katarina por un segundo observó al hombre, suponiendo que había quedado inconsciente lo ignoró nuevamente.

-Por favor… ayu…dame – logró decir entre sollozos

-…

Permaneció en silencio con la mirada perdida, lo menos que quería en ese momento seria verse involucrada en los problemas de la tripulación, su misión era muy sencilla como para fallarla con simples contratiempos, como un hombre al borde de la muerte, finalmente ¿Qué importancia tendría para su misión ayudar a un pirata al borde de la muerte?

-Por…favor… - repitió, pero esta vez con la voz ahogada y falta de aliento

-Tsssk, ¿No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar? – camino hacia el pasillo, luego miró a ambos lados en busca de alguien que se encontrara cerca, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, frunció un poco el labio y se acercó mas al hombre, le dio unos empujones con la punta de su pie, pero los reflejos de este eran prácticamente nulos – lo que faltaba…

Katarina tomó al hombre del brazo, arrastrándolo por el suelo, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron de repente, miró sobre su hombro y reparó en lo que ocurría, obligándola a pensar en cómo dar una explicación a dicha situación.

\- ¿Qué haces con uno de mis hombres? – preguntó la capitana con tono neutral

\- ¿Este borracho? – arqueó una ceja – me lo encontré frente a mi habitación, si no fuera por su hedor, aseguraría que está en sus últimas.

-oh… - sonrió con malicia – ayuda mucho subir la moral de la tripulación.

-Ugh – espetó la asesina mientras dejaba caer el brazo del hombre – se te cayó eso – devolvió la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y cambio su expresión a una mueca de desagrado.

La capitana observó al hombre en el suelo con recelo, aproximó un poco su rostro, percibiendo el olor a alcohol, " _No puedo creer que haya hombres tan débiles en mi tripulación_ " pensó molesta, tomó al hombre como un bulto y lo llevó a su camarote. Katarina observaba la inmensidad del mar que se postraba ante ella, a veces, la luz del sol no parecía ser tan molesta como la recordaba, o tal vez, solo era su mente vagando por un recuerdo que le era imposible revivir, su rostro inexpresivo era entonces, una máscara que ocultaba su nostalgia en lo mas profundo de su corazón, escuchó de repente un grito que la hizo regresar a la realidad, "¡Tierra a la vista!".

* * *

Un sonido calmo retumbaba en sus oídos con suavidad, quizá podía relacionarlo a un objeto, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo paralizado la alejaba de cualquier otro estimulo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos pausadamente, siendo el resplandeciente azul del cielo, lo primero que sus ojos observaron, la luz del sol se entrecorto por unos segundos para así, dar paso a la imponente sombra de un halcón.

-Va… va… - las apagadas sílabas que salieron de su boca, alertaron a su acompañante.

-Pajarita… ¿Despertaste? – aquel apodo que le parecía irritante, de repente, sonó preocupado

-Shy… va… – su pecho se contraía cada vez que trataba de hablar

-Esta bien, no te sobre esfuerces, recibiste una buena paliza

-Lu… - su voz entonces fue cortada de golpe, pues la dragona la silenció con su mano

-No menciones ese nombre… ¿Entendido?

La tiradora asintió con la poca movilidad que poseía, sin embargo, aceptar lo que Shyvanna acababa de mencionar, no omitía el dolor que sentía en el pecho, su mejor amiga se había ido… y con el enemigo. Ya no había marcha atrás, Quinn estaba cansada de repetirse una y otra vez, lo inútil que se sentía, su determinación pareció destellar, apenas se recuperara de sus heridas, retomaría su lugar como guardia. El carruaje se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos, su percepción había cambiado, aquel sonido que escuchó eran las ruedas de madera golpeando contra las piedras, la pausa que acababa de ocurrir no podía significar otra cosa, había llegado a Demacia y su historia… estaría a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Una vez que el barco atracó en el muelle, la capitana indicó a la asesina la ruta que tomar, mientras presionaba su cañón contra la cabeza de la otra.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto te esta pagando? – interrogó con fuerza la capitana

-Lo peor de esto, es que ni siquiera lo están haciendo – respondió con sarcasmo Katarina.

\- ¿Me crees estúpida?, primero me amenazas de muerte, luego te metes en mi tripulación e intentas conseguir información – soltó una pequeña risa irónica – eres la peor espía que he conocido.

-Hay algo cierto en tus palabras… no soy una espía – miró hacia el cielo sin parpadear, dando con el cuervo – ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó intentando ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Quién te envía?

\- Un anciano senil que aspira gobernar tierras más allá del mar.

-Espera… - Fortune dejó escapar una carcajada por lo patético de la declaración – entonces… ¿Cómo planea hacerlo?

-Ya lo sabrás…

El cuervo se dirigió a la Capitana como si de un proyectil se tratase, apuntando directamente a sus ojos, apenas llegar a su objetivo, Sarah dio un paso hacia atrás, aprovechando esto, Katarina le propino una patada en su estomago y se alejó rodando hacia adelante.

\- ¡Grrr¡, ¡Atrápenla! – ordenó irradiando una ira asoladora.

Katarina corrió por el muelle en busca de algún camino que la alejara de ese lugar, reconoció las abarrotadas tabernas construidas bajo restos de barcos, suspendidas sobre peligrosos riscos que daban al mar. Subió por los resquebrajados tablones de madera, dirigiéndose a uno de los establecimientos, impulsándose sobre un muro, logró colgarse de uno de los letreros, esperando conseguir una posición elevada, pero su plan se vio frustrado, en el momento en el que el letrero fue destruido por una bala de cañón, apenas caer al suelo, rodó sobre su espalda para disminuir la fuerza de la caída, inspeccionó su alrededor notando que la bala venía desde el muelle.

-Esa perra tiene una puntería absurda – susurró para sí misma.

Lanzó una daga al aire y corrió rápido hacia el lado opuesto en el que esta cayó, la capitana se apresuró a la repisa en donde se encontraba la asesina, sorprendiéndose por la velocidad en la que esta corría, disparó uno de sus cañones, acertándole a uno de los tablones que detuvieron por unos instantes la marcha de la Noxiana.

-Maldita sea – dijo empezando a perder la paciencia

" _Podría acabar con toda la tripulación, pero esta perra es demasiado astuta y tiene una puntería envidiable, debo encontrar una manera de despistarla, así podre rebanarle la garganta_ ", fijó su vista a su costado derecho, encontrando que mas abajo había otra repisa, se dejó caer hacia ella, pero antes de tocar la superficie, una bala de cañona abrió un hueco en esta, dejando ante ella una caída libre hasta el mar, Katarina sonrió "Es mi oportunidad", usó entonces su shumpo, sin embargo, un cañón presionó la parte trasera de su cabeza apenas llegar a la daga.

-Te haré la pregunta de nuevo, ¿Crees que soy estúpida? – sonrió con prepotencia – desde que te vi la primera vez, entendí que aparecías de la nada en las dagas, así que me quedé junto a ella, entonces, ¿Ahora si hablaras?

-Bueno… - fingió una sonrisa de derrota, cuando en verdad se sentía estúpida por haber subestimado a la capitana – debo aceptar que tu puntería es de admirar – cuando sintió que la pistola hizo mas presión en su cabeza, pensó en que mentira inventar para que la dejara en paz, entonces el cuervo hizo su aparición nuevamente, pero esta vez, fue fusilado casi al instante, dejando caer una nota, Katarina entonces la agarró con rapidez – ¿Gangplank?, ¿Es algún juego de palabras?

-Espera… - miró incrédula lo que acababa de pasar – así que no mentías sobre lo del cuervo – dibujó una sonrisa petulante en su rostro – si buscas a ese pirata… entonces hablas con la persona indicada – bajó entonces su cañón – escucha, aun desconfío profundamente de ti, pero si quieres acabar con ese idiota, entonces te ayudaré, aunque claro, apenas terminemos el trabajo, te daré pocos segundos de ventaja para que te largues de mi vista.

-Si es así, entonces morirás antes de que pasen esos segundos – respondió Katarina sonriendo.

La tregua que habían acabado de pactar quizá era más sólida que la anterior, pues sus intereses se cruzaban en un mismo punto, su trabajo entonces empezaría apenas hallaran al temido rey pirata que aterrorizaba a aquella isla corrupta.

* * *

 **2 años después**

La oscuridad que rodeaba el bosque era más que un obstáculo, se había convertido en todo un infierno para aquel hombre, sus pasos sin cuidado lo hacían tropezar constantemente, su entrecortado aliento demostraba que llevaba corriendo desde hacía un buen rato, un troncó que no vió, se estampo de llenó contra su rostro, debido al golpe en su nariz, sus ojos se aguaron, nublando un poco su vista, en un intento desesperado por levantarse para seguir huyendo, sintió un golpe en su rostro que lo tiró de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol, un calor insoportable se empezó a extender por su mejilla… se estaba quemando, lanzó un fuerte grito al aire, que duró apenas unos segundos antes de ser golpeado de nuevo, quedando inconsciente. Con un paso sigiloso, se acercaba un soldado de armadura oscura con su espada, la mujer que acababa de derrotar fácilmente al otro hombre se encontraba inspeccionando su cuerpo, la distancia era cada vez más corta, unos pasos mas y le atravesaría la espalda, un graznido lo sobresalto, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, una flecha atravesó su cuello y el hombre dio de lleno contra la hierba.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde de nuevo?, no puedes ser siempre tan descuidada.

-Entiendo – sonrió la mujer de piel morada – lamentó haber descubierto mi espalda, pajarita.

-En fin, busca alguna información útil de su cuerpo, si no, tendremos que preguntarle cuando despierte.

-De acuerdo.

Luego de unos minutos sin haber hallado nada en los cuerpos de ambos hombres, las mujeres tomaron al que aun estaba vivo y lo llevaron a un pequeño campamento escondido, pasaron entonces las horas, hasta que este despertó atado a una silla en el interior de una tienda, la mujer de piel escamada reposaba en una esquina cuando notó que ya había despertado.

\- ¿Qué tal? – saludó con ironía – espero hayas dormido bien

Asomó por un momento su cabeza hacia el exterior de la tienda y luego se posó frente al hombre, haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces… ¿empezamos?

La entrada de la tienda se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer con un traje de fina tela y color azul, tenía una capa que descansaba cobre sus brazos y luego caía hasta un poco más abajo de sus muslos, con un diseño semejante a las plumas de un cuervo, poseía un enorme brazal en su brazo derecho y una corona de bronce que contrastaba majestuosamente con el azulado tono de su cabello.

-Entonces… tu eres esa, ¿no? – dijo el hombre sin saber cómo reaccionar – Las alas de Demacia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Siento que a comparación de los anteriores capítulos, este no será tan leído, lo que resulta entendible teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que duré sin actualizar, así que brindo una disculpa, sin embargo, entre tantas cosas, estuve practicando mi escritura y puede que haya mejorado en este tiempo.**

 **Es en este punto donde la historia empieza a alzar vuelo, así que si aún hay gente interesada en esta historia, les tengo preparada una buena historia.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aqui, te agradezco profundamente, porque a pesar de no creer merecerlo, me hace sentir muy bien.**

 **Gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día.**


	12. Justicia radical

**Justicia radical.**

-Déjame ver si entendí – reiteró por cuarta vez la tiradora – tu eres un simple peón a las órdenes del ejército que no sabe absolutamente nada de los altos mandos, ¿Verdad? – el hombre asintió – entonces tomaré esto como un pequeño mal entendido.

\- ¿Enserio? – sonrió nervioso el hombre - ¿Me dejarás ir?

-Si, por supuesto – respondió con una sonrisa – pero cuando terminemos aquí – al tiempo que termino de hablar, disparó una flecha con su ballesta a la rodilla del hombre – Habla, mujer rubia, de ojos azules, usa magia de luz – resaltó con fuerza dichos rasgos.

\- ¡Ahhhh! – gimió el hombre retorciéndose en la silla - ¡No lo sé!, ¡teníamos la ordenes de cuidar esa avanzada de exploración!, ¡No sé más al respecto!

-Entiendo… - le susurró algo a su compañera dragona y esta salió por un momento de la tienda, regresando luego de unos minutos con unas pinzas – veo que no mientes sobre tu rango, un simple soldado raso, tiene sentido, para los Noxianos un débil como tú no debería poseer mucha información, pues sería muy fácil sacártela… ¿Verdad? – sonrió al final.

\- ¡Espera!, ¿Qué harás con eso? – preguntó con un nerviosismo cercano al terror

Quinn se acercó al bracero derecho de la silla y tomó la mano del hombre, abriendo las pinzas, encajó uno de los dedos entre las mandíbulas de la herramienta y les aplicó un poco de presión.

-Podemos hacer esto de una manera sencilla, me dices donde está la mujer de la que te hablo y podrás regresar a la oscura fortaleza que llamas hogar, pero si escoges la otra opción, tendré que dejar funcionando tus dedos al revés

\- ¿Acaso ahora a los Demacianos se les enseñan técnicas de tortu…? ¡ahhh!

-Respuesta incorrecta – dijo la tiradora aplicando más presión en las pinzas y girándolas un poco hacia abajo - ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos de nuevo?

\- ¡Estas! ¡LOCAAAAAAA! – gritó luego de que se le aplicara más presión en su dedo - ¡Pasaron hace unos días!, ¡Pero no dijeron exactamente a donde se dirigían!

-Oh, tenemos un avance – dijo con sarcasmo la tiradora – Aunque… - acto seguido, le doblo el dedo completamente, creando un crujido seguido por un gemido asolador – a no ser que seas un completo idiota, debiste al menos fijarte la dirección por la que se fueron… ¿No? – entrecerró los ojos.

-Estuve… distraído en ese momento…

Esa diminuta pausa de milisegundos le dio una señal más que clara, debido a su deducción, supuso que mentía, por lo tanto, le propino una patada en el rostro, apenas el hombre giró su cabeza por la fuerza del golpe, Quinn aprovechó para tomarle la cabeza y presionar uno de los dientes del hombre entre las pinzas.

\- ¿Te gustan los juegos de preguntas?, porque perderás un diente por cada respuesta incorrecta.

-Yo… ¡No lo sé!, ¡No lo recuerdo! – el diente del hombre salió a volar por los aires dejando un rastro de sangre que posteriormente manchó el suelo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, las pinzas ya le estaban presionando otro diente - ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No lo sé!, ¿Por el este?

\- ¿Estas preguntando?, idiota – respondió la tiradora mientras le arrancaba otro diente – será mejor que hables o no tendrás como disfrutar de tu comida nuevamente.

\- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡pord el nordte! – respondió el hombre con sus encías hinchadas

\- ¿El norte? – se detuvo a pensar por un momento – ya veremos…

Quinn salió de la tienda y le dio explicaciones claras a su compañero emplumado. Estuvo unos minutos mirando el paisaje del rededor hasta que su compañera dragona le acompaño en su efímera soledad.

-Es una bonita mañana, ¿No crees?

-Sí, lo es…

Guardaron un silencio apacible por unos minutos, apreciando los matices del iluminado cielo mañanero, no hubo tensión alguna entre ellas, hasta que Shyvanna rompió el silencio, expresando nostalgia en sus palabras.

-Parece como si fuera ayer que estuve dándote de comer en la boca – dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

-Fueron días oscuros, recuerdo que nadie creyó en nuestras palabras y Lux pudo vivir en su cuna de oro por un año más.

\- ¿No te duele tener que capturar a la que en algún momento llamaste mejor amiga? – preguntó frunciendo un poco la frente.

-Juré que jamás dejaría que algo me volviera a hacer sentir débil o impotente, deja el sentimentalismo para otras cosas…

-Entiendo…

Quinn sumió enteramente su mirada en aquel brillante amanecer, aquel que un día tuvo que ver prometiéndose dejar atrás lo que era, pues su destino aguardaba un sinnúmero de posibilidades en función a sus decisiones, por esa razón, decidió buscar la fuerza que aguardaba en su interior y convertirla en el motor que ahora la mueve. Fría, calculadora, hábil y experta en reconocimiento, todos aquellos méritos que consiguió por sí misma la habían convertido en una soldado temida incluso por el ejército Noxiano, su título, "Las alas de Demacia", ponía en guardia a cualquier guerrero, obligándolos a fijar su vista al cielo de manera automática. Su semblante ahora era serio, su inseguridad había desaparecido casi por completo y su voluntad inquebrantable, ya no flaqueaba por sentimientos vanos. Estaba segura que cualquier misión que la llevara incluso más allá del horizonte, no podría plantar cara a lo que era ahora.

-Lux se arrepentirá de cada decisión que se atrevió a tomar hasta ahora – dijo sin titubear en una sola silaba.

-No tengo dudas al respecto – respondió Shyvanna sonriendo.

El graznido de Valor viajó hasta los oídos de ambas mujeres, Quinn frunció el ceño y entró a la tienda con una ira fulminante, el hombre sintió un terror desesperante cuando esta se posó frente a él, para luego patearle el pecho, acto que hizo caer la silla hacia atrás. Se sintió sofocado luego por el pie de la tiradora, que presionaba con fuerza su cuello.

-En el norte no hay ningún campamento Noxiano.

-Yoo… ghh… lo jhughoo – habló con dificulta el hombre

-Pajarita, creo que no es necesario esto – expresó la dragona desde la entrada de la tienda – Solo había dos respuestas y una de ellas es la correcta

-Aguarda… - se tomó un tiempo para pensar, su ataque la noche anterior había provenido del este, al oeste quedaba Demacia y, por lo tanto, Lux ya no sería bienvenida luego de la rebelión de los magos liderada por Sylas, así que, si en el norte no estaban, eso solo dejaba un lugar al cual ir – Tienes razón, ya tenemos la respuesta entonces – retiró el pie del cuello del hombre, el cual dio una bocanada de aire.

-Entobces… ¿me dejarbas irb? – preguntó este

-Está bien, déjame darte la despedida – tomó su ballesta y le disparo una flecha que atravesó su cráneo, dejándolo muerto casi al instante – Hasta nunca.

Sin aguardar un segundo más, abandonaron aquella tienda que se encontraba sobre la planicie de un tronco cercenado. Emprendieron vuelo a su propia manera, en el tiempo que había pasado, Quinn había logrado mantener un físico casi perfecto, lo que facilitaba a su halcón transportarla, pues era mucho más liviana que antes. Su viaje tardó poco mas de unas dos horas, hasta el momento en el que se encontraron con una cordillera, lugar que tomaron para descansar por unos minutos. Por cuestión de reconocimiento, la tiradora envío a su compañero volador a que echara un vistazo al otro lado de la cadena montañosa en busca de su objetivo. Pasados veinte minutos, sonó el eco de tres graznidos en código, Shyvanna adoptó rápidamente su forma dracónica y Quinn montó en su lomo, emprendiendo vuelo de manera inmediata entre la cordillera hallando una avanzada Noxiana. Valor volaba en círculos sobre una de las tiendas, dando a entender con facilidad de quien se trataba, la dragona redujo su altura para darle una vista panorámica mas cercana a su jinete, aquella rubia que tenía por objetivo salió disparada de su tienda cargando con varios pergaminos.

-Mírala, huyendo como una rata hacia su madriguera – expresó con repudió la tiradora.

-Me encargo de los guardias y los asesinos, atrápala – le respondió la otra con su grave voz.

-Déjame algunos a mí también.

-Como gustes.

A una distancia segura del suelo, Quinn saltó del lomo de su compañera y rodó para atajar la caída, sus ojos recorrieron la avanzada con notable maestría, reconociendo la presencia de tres soldados Noxianos, uno de ellos recibió una flecha que atravesó su cuello, el otro fue privado de su visión por las garras de Valor, pero el último, fue incinerado por unas infernales llamas que poco a poco se extendieron por las tiendas de la avanzada. Lux ya se encontraba a una distancia "segura" de la avanzada de Glorft, pero conocía muy bien a su antigua amiga y su inseparable compañero, no importa cuanto lo intentara, si no hacía uso de su magia, la encontrarían fácilmente, razonando de esa forma, una idea iluminó su mente, pues hiciera lo que hiciera, la encontrarían.

Aprovechando la conmoción, Quinn fue hacia la misma dirección que la mujer rubia había tomado, encontró pequeñas huellas en el camino que no eran muy visibles, pero tampoco escapaban a su vista. Debido a las últimas veces en las que había observado a Lux, la maga se había vuelto un extraño instrumento de engaño, haciendo uso de cualquier tipo de truco sucio que desviara la atención a otros temas que no trataran con ella, y confirmó sus sospechas en el momento en el que una explosión mágica iluminó un pequeño grupo de arboles que se podían apreciar en el vasto campo verdoso, señaló el lugar dándole aviso a su compañero y posterior a ello, se dirigió al lado opuesto de la explosión, aquellos trucos no la distraerían con facilidad, otro estruendo se escuchó pero esta vez a su costado izquierdo, sin tener que evaluar la situación, calculó el punto medio de ambas explosiones y fijó su marcha al centro de ambas, su sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente cuando metros mas adelante, vio la cabellera rubia de la maga, silbó con bastante fuerza para alertar a su compañero, logrando también, llamar la atención de Lux.

-Maldita sea… - susurro con indignación, había pasado tanto tiempo que no convivía con Quinn, que aun la seguía viendo como la débil e ingenua niña que fue su mejor amiga – No me dejas opción Quinn…

Al ver que la mujer de pelo azulado se acercaba amenazante con grandes zancadas, Lux aguardó unos segundos para que su distancia fuese más corta, siendo el momento exacto, dio media vuelta y estiró uno de sus brazos dejando caer algunos pergaminos al suelo, una figura alargada de textura prismática salió disparada de su mano, sin embargo, Quinn simplemente dio un giro hacia un lado y continuó su persecución.

-¿Qué demo?... ¿Desde cuando ella…? – sintió una fuerza en su espalda que la empujo hacia delante, obligándola a soltar los pergaminos restantes que cargaba buscando equilibrarse - ¡Espera!, ¡Val…! - su barbilla se resintió de dolor al instante que recibió un fuete gancho en esta

-Te tengo… Luxy – tomó una pequeña pausa para contener el repudio que sentía por el tierno apodo

-Quinn… - respondió la rubia adolorida – espera, puedo explicarlo – expresó reincorporándose para ponerse de pie.

-No hay explicación lógica, liberaste al mago más peligroso de todos, lo que conllevó a una revuelta que tuvo como resultado la muerte del rey Jarvan III – escupió al suelo apenas terminar – me da asco ver esas expresión de falsa inocencia en tu cara.

-Yo… - rápidamente abrió su mano para cubrir el rostro de su amiga – No quiero verme obligada a herirte

\- ¿Por qué no revisas tu posición antes?

\- ¿Qué? – expresó sorpresa al notar que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban de un corte en su frente, pues Quinn ya había cargado una flecha en su ballesta y la había cortado con la punta de esta misma - ¿Cómo es que…

-Canalizar tu magia toma por lo menos un segundo, disparar mi flecha tardaría la mitad – sonrió con petulancia – no eres la primera maga contra la que peleo.

-No… - frunció el ceño, pero la mirada de Quinn no se quebró ni por un milisegundo - ¿En que te convertiste? – preguntó tratando de victimizarse

-En lo que ves – le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su arma, dejándola inconsciente al instante – que desperdicio

La cabellera larga y rubia de la maga se arrastraba por la hierba del campo, mientras la tiradora la arrastraba de una pierna, su siguiente parada sería Demacia, apenas la entregara al rey Jarvan IV, se llevaría acabo un juicio en dónde Garen tendría que dar también un veredicto, pero él ya no le causaba ningún temor, y le importaba poco lo que ocurriera con Lux, pues al igual que el asesino Noxiano, solo se burlaron de ella. Cuando llegó al campamento hecho cenizas, Shyvanna estaba sentada comiéndose las provisiones de los difuntos Noxianos.

-Pajarita – dijo al notar que traía el cuerpo de Lux consigo – y la rubia loca – sonrió fingidamente – te guarde un poco de comida, estos tipos tienen comida de buena calidad, mejor que los insípidos animales que cazas – terminó con sarcasmo

\- Que bien, muero de hambre -sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a su compañera – que bueno es comer algo que se cocinó normalmente y no con escupitajos de dragóna.

Rieron sinceramente luego de algún tiempo de haber estado siguiendo el rastro de la magia traidora, habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde que empezaron a seguirle el paso, cuando consiguieron un mensaje al interceptar a un mensajero que abandonaba el Bastión inmortal. Pero luego de días enteros de exploración y lucha, habían logrado su cometido, y era hora de regresar a la capital.

* * *

El rey Jarvan vestía una capa hecha con la mejor tela Demaciana, resaltando el característico color azul y los brillantes bordados dorados que resplandecían con la luz reflectada en las blancas paredes de petricita, la criada que le ayudaba con los arreglos, acariciaba con delicadeza la tela corroborando que no presentara ninguna irregularidad en el tejido. Una vez terminó con su labor, la criada apreció con orgullo la majestuosidad de la prenda.

-Esta preciosa, digna de su majestad – le expresó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Que buen trabajo has hecho – respondió con una sonrisa – ya hemos terminado aquí, puedes retirarte.

-Como desee – terminó por retirarse no sin antes, reverenciarlo nuevamente.

Tomó su tiempo para apreciar la capa frente al espejo, detallando cada pequeño accesorio de la noble capa, tardando apenas unos minutos antes de abandonar la habitación. Dirigió sus pasos a la sala del trono, dónde Garen se encontraba esperándolo, como lo llevaba haciendo en el último año, la partida de Lux había resquebrajado su corazón, a pesar de tener más que claro su deber, siempre estuvo pendiente de la información brindada sobre la situación, porque sin importar qué, ella seguía siendo su tierna hermanita. Está vez fue diferente, su pulso estaba casi descontrolado, pues la información que traía lo preocupaba tanto, como lo animaba. Cuando Jarvan se sentó en el trono, el guerrero se arrodilló ante él.

-Levanta la cabeza mi amigo – dijo Jarvan con su grave voz.

\- Hemos obtenido un mensaje directamente de Valor – tragó saliva intentando no hacer evidente el gesto – Traen a Lux con ellas.

\- Finalmente, la traidora ha sido capturada – gesticuló frunciendo el ceño – el merecido castigo será decidido en su momento – se levantó entonces con paso lento, acercándose a su amigo para posarle su mano en el hombro – lamento mucho esto mi amigo, pero tú hermana le ha hecho mucho daño a esta nación – expresó dejando ver cierta decepción en su tono.

-Lo entiendo su majestad, cualquier castigo que ordene ejecutar, será merecido – respondió con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no podía permitirse ser débil frente a Jarvan, ya no, quien antes fue su amigo el príncipe, ahora gobernaba con ahínco en contra de los magos, pues su padre había dejado el nombre de su linaje en lo alto – según el mensaje recibido, están a un día de la capital, se encuentran muy… cansados para poder apresurar el paso, espero que lo entienda.

-Por supuesto – asintió el rey – le pediré los detalles apenas regrese, retirarte Crownguard.

\- Si, mi señor.

Esperó que no hiciera evidente el pequeño espacio entre sus palabras, puesto que aunque el conocía muy bien la verdad, no podía permitir que Jarvan se enterara, no debía enterarse que de que Shyvanna los ha estado ayudando, o de lo contrario, Quinn también saldría afectada por este hecho, y Garen prometió cuidar de la tiradora cuando su hermana abandonó la capital. Una vez dejó atrás aquella sala que le había traído tantos buenos recuerdos de días que jamás regresarían, se dirigió a charlar con la única mediadora entre Quinn y él. La gran duelista había cuidado de la tiradora por unas semanas cuando Shyvanna tuvo que abandonar la capital por una misión, se habían hecho buenas amigas y Fiora, la había instruido en agilidad y precisión, sin embargo, eso alejó a Quinn de sus deberes como guardia de la ciudad, descubriendo luego de unos días que ella lo odiaba tanto como a su hermana. Desde entonces, todo comunicado que quiera hacer llegar a Quinn, se lo envía directamente a la líder de la casa Laurent, quien luego se lo comunicaba directamente a la tiradora. Se posó frente al enorme portón que hacía de entrada a dicha casa noble, le comunicó al criado que lo recibió que venía en representación de la casa Crownguard, apenas haber escuchado dicho título, el criado entró a paso apresurado a la casa para dar el mensaje. Pasados unos minutos, la mujer salió con su característica vestimenta de duelo, reparó en la presencia del guerrero y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara a la vez que el criado abría el portón. La sala de estar se inundaba de una calidad luz que atravesaba los cristales de las ventanas adornadas con marcos dorados, Fiora se sentó en el sillón frente al que reposaba Garen, cruzó sus piernas con delicadeza y le ordenó al criado que trajera té.

-Recibe mis disculpas por venir de esta manera – expresó el guerrero con cierta vergüenza – pero Quinn ya encontró a mi hermana y… temo lo que le pueda pasar – terminó quebrando ligeramente su voz.

\- No debes preocuparte – respondió con su refinado acento – puedo pensar que estás desesperado, ¿Verdad Cherie?

\- Puede decirse que si… la protegí por tanto tiempo para evitar que le ocurriera algo y ahora… - suspiró con la cabeza abajo – ella se tira al abismo por decisión propia, y Quinn… me asusta lo que sea capaz de hacer – admitió con el orgullo destrozado.

\- Es increíble lo mucho que ha progresado, recuerdo cuando la conocí, tan insegura y desafortunada, me enorgullece verla ahora – guardó silencio cuando el criado llegó para posteriormente deja una bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro y retirarse - ¿Te apetece té?

\- Quizá debí haber sido un poco más condescendiente con ella – asintió ante el ofrecimiento de la duelista – tal vez su corazón no estaría tan lleno de ira como ahora, me preocupa que le haga daño a Lux… y tal vez de lo que yo llegase a ser capaz de hacer si le pasará algo a mi pequeña hermana – expresó resaltando con notable cariño su referencia a Lux.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó mientras le pasaba la taza de té - ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Quinn?

\- Quiero disculparme con ella – dio un sorbo al té – he querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero mi orgullo me podía más… jamás creí que ella se vería involucrada en una situación como está…

-Si ese es el caso – suspiró dejando la taza encima de la bandeja, puesto que lo había terminado mientras Garen hablaba - ¿Por qué no te disculpas con ella directamente?, ¿Aún es cuestión de orgullo? – preguntó con una sonrisa que irritó un poco al guerrero

-No… yo… - observó fijamente el té reflexionando sobre lo que ocurría, Fiora tenía razón, si quería brindarle una disculpa, debía hacerlo directamente con ella, usar a la duelista como intermediaria solo demostraría que el problema continúa y que de igual manera, Garen seguiría sin hablarle, lo que convertiría la disculpa es una excusa para llevarse "bien" – quizá… tienes razón…

\- Entonces que así sean las cosas.– acomodó un poco su espalda en el Sillón – me gustaría descansar, si quieres quedarte un rato para hacerlo también, hazlo – miró al techo por unos segundos – ¿Cuando regresa Quinn?

\- Mañana – respondió secamente

\- Bien – sonrió – le daré tus saludos y tus buenos deseos, quizá se alegre de saber lo que piensas de ella.

Garen se levantó con notable irá, abandonando los más rápido que pudo de aquella enorme casa, algo en su interior tomó las palabras de la duelista como una burla hacia su destrozado orgullo, no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y se negaba a aceptarlo el como estaba ocurriendo, a veces se preguntaba si era justo. Su preocupación por su hermana lo hacía dudar de sus decisiones, quizá no todo debía ser justo, pero ahora Jarvan era el rey, su ley lo había alejado incluso de Shyvanna, a quien había llegado a amar. No quería pensar que haría con Lux, quien apenas era una vieja conocida para él. Pero evitó tener que pensar más en ello, mañana recibiría a Quinn en las puertas de la capital, hablaría con ella y quizá lograría que Lux no sufriera convenciéndola de que fuera piadosa sugiriendo el castigo ante Jarvan, era su única opción para modificar ligeramente aquella justicia radical de la que presumía Demacia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Debido a que la mayor parte del capítulo fue escrito desde mi celular, puede que haya errores de gramática, pero espero que igual el capítulo se lea bien.**

 **Kiwi**

 **Por favor dime qué eres tú quien me comentó los primeros capítulos, porque me motiva mucho ver qué aún hayan lectores interesados en lo que escribo, así haya tenido varias ausencias, te agradezco mucho por tu comentario y espero este capítulo te emociones tanto co el anterior.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que tengan bonito día.**


	13. Teatro de máscaras

**TEATRO DE MASCARAS**

Un silencio casi absoluto inundaba el ambiente, de no ser por los dulces cantos emitidos por pajarillos que volaban libres sobre los árboles, y también, por el sonido de la tierra siendo pisada, más exactamente, el sonido de unos pasos, que se asemejaban al rose de una armadura metálica. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía, su larga cabellera dejaba desnuda su nuca, permitiéndole el paso a suaves brisas, sus manos estaban casi paralizadas por una fuerza que las presionaba. Abrió sus ojos para ver el rocoso camino que se dibujaba entre los árboles y la alta hierba, se topó con el sonido metálico que había escuchado hacía unos segundos, las placas rojas con dorado que cubrían los pies de aquel cuerpo morado; miró sus manos para encontrarse con que unos grilletes de petricita las cubrían casi por completo, por último, levantó la vista hacia el frente, divisando aquella majestuosa indumentaria que llevaba la tiradora de cabello azul, "Se ve hermosa… ¿Cómo fue que cambio tanto?" se preguntó al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Repasó la situación en la que se encontraba intentando encontrar una solución, sin embargo, lo poco que se le ocurrieron fueron ingenuas niñerías, hablar con Quinn no tendría caso, ella se lo había hecho saber con la hostilidad que había manifestado en su captura, su única opción radicó en la dragona, era evidente que esta también le guardaría cierto rencor, pero parecía ser menos fría de lo que Quinn demostró ser, así que debía intentarlo.

-Shyvi… - susurró, sin éxito – Shyvi… - dijo una vez más aumentando el volumen de su voz, pero sin recibir respuesta – ¡Shyvi! – exclamó con un volumen más audible, esta vez, la dragona la miro de reojo – Hol… - su cuerpo cayó al suelo arrastrándose unos pocos metro al frente a la mujer escamada, la cual detuvo su paso - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer tú? – interrogó con tono neutro

-Yo… quie-quier… - tragó saliva - ¡Quiero hablar con Quinn! – le expresó con fuerza

Shyvanna fijó su mirada en el frente cuando notó que la tiradora se había detenido, luego de unos segundos, miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, fulminando a Lux con su mirada.

-La rubiecita quiere hablar contigo – dijo la dragona.

-Quinn… ¡Escúchame por favor! – rogó la maga

-Oye Shyvi… - respondió Quinn con un extraño brillo en los ojos - ¿acaso la basura acaba de dirigirme la palabra?

-Ba-bas… ¿Basura? – preguntó con la voz quebrada – Debes… debes escucharme, todo esto fue plan del General Swain, el quería que me atraparas para…

-Cierra el hocico, no me obligues a dejarte inconsciente otra vez – dijo la tiradora dando media vuelta - ¿Por qué crees que me va a importar lo que me digas?

-Porque… porque… - comenzó a sudar frio – Somos… a-ami…

-No somos nada, nunca fuiste nada para mí, solo otro peón disfrazado que me utilizó para sus fines egoístas, ¿tanto amor le tienes a esa puta asesina?, Talon casi me mata, Shyvi fue la única que se preocupó por mí, la que me rescató del bosque maldito en el que casi paso mis últimos minutos de vida, estuve encerrada en la idea de poder ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Esa estúpida faceta de hombre débil de Talon, esa sonrisa de niña mimada que me mostrabas cada vez que pronunciaba tu asqueroso apodo tierno – con cada palabra que mencionaba, parecía estar ardiendo en una ira fulminante que estaba quemando a la maga por dentro – Cada maldita mascara que todos a mi alrededor mostraban me repugnaba, tu hermano me repugna, los Noxianos me repugnan – reforzó su voz con un fuerte rencor – ¡Tú me repugnas!

-Quinn… yo… - las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos descontroladamente – lo siento… ¡Enserio lo siento!

-¡Cierra la boca! – gritó de vuelta desenfundando su ballesta – Jarvan jamás me pidió llevarte con vida, lo estoy haciendo porque no quisiera mancharme las manos de estiércol, vas a cerrar el hocico de aquí a las puertas de Demacia y luego podrás volver a ponerte tu estúpida mascara de victima con tu hermanito mayor – cargó una flecha lentamente - ¿Estamos?

-Y-yo... si - respondió cabizbaja – entendido...

Enfundó con elegancia la ballesta en su cinto sin retirar la flecha, no planeaba usarla en ese momento de no ser necesario. Lux hincó su mirada en las rocas del suelo y prefirió no manifestar ningún sonido, la molestia de Quinn le pesaba tanto que, metafóricamente, sentía que se le curvaba la espalda, generando un doloroso escose en su columna. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, la maga no volvió a levantar la mirada en lo que resto del viaje, mientras Shyvanna la vigilaba con atención, Quinn hacía reconocimiento en la línea frontal, además de estar al pendiente del cielo, donde frecuentemente pasaba volando su compañero emplumado graznando. Cuando los enormes muros blanquecinos se presentaban imponentes al final del camino, Quinn se detuvo por un momento, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la dragona, la cual asintió sin dudarlo.

-Lamento tener que despedirte Shyvi - expresó con semblante neutro

-No te preocupes... son los deseos de Jarvan, siempre respetares sus decisiones.

-Te vendré a visitar mañana, te traeré algo de cordero.

-En ese caso, estaré impaciente - terminó sonriendo

La mujer escamada se desvío del camino, perdiéndose entre los enormes arboles blancuzcos de los que estaban rodeados. Lux seguía completamente paralizada, sin decir nada, pero su mente gritaba, le dolía ver que la tiradora tratara de tan tierna manera a la que parecía ser su enemiga antaño, era un sentimiento egoísta, pero le causaba incomodidad.

\- ¡Maga! - ordenó con tono despectivo – vas frente a mí.

Asintió sin más y comenzó a caminar frente a Quinn, la cual tenía su mano izquierda a unos pocos centímetros de su ballesta. Las enormes puertas de Demacia, resguardadas por majestuosos guardias con armaduras brillantes, finalmente, estaban frente a ellas. Lux levantó la mirada después de un par de horas de travesía para observar a los soldados, pero estos hicieron caso omiso a su presencia, como si de un fantasma se tratase, por otra parte, saludaron con respeto a Quinn, lo que la llevó a pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde su asilamiento. Recorrieron unas pocas calles en dirección al cuartel, en donde se encontraba Garen, causando una notable confusión en ambas, aunque a la maga le brillaran los ojos con superficial esperanza. La tiradora pateó a Lux en la espalda baja para que esta quedara en el suelo frente a su hermano.

-Aquí esta tu basura – dijo inexpresiva

-¡Garen!, eres tú, eres tú - habló con desespero - ¡ayúdame por favor!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - exclamó mientras desenfundaba su ballesta, apuntándola a la cabeza de la maga - ¿Te callas?

-S.…si - respondió bajando su cabeza

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con ira el guerrero – baja tu arma en este...

\- ¡Cállate tú también! - acercó más la ballesta a la cabeza de la rubia

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - expresó con cierta ira en su rostro

-Así como lo ves, Jarvan jamás me pidió traerla con vida, me lo dejó a libre elección, y yo - miró de reojo a lux – prefiero no ensuciarme las manos con su sangre

\- Jarvan... ¿dijo eso?... - expresó desolado

-Ya no vayas a llorar, ¿Dónde está Fiora?, ella es la que debe recibirla.

-Ella... está...

-Aquí - introdujo la duelista con su refinado acento - ¿Qué haces aquí Crownguard? - interrogó con una sonrisa

-Yo... - pausó su habla para tomar un respiro – esto...

-No tengo tiempo, me largo, te veo en un rato Fiora.

-Cuídate Cherie

Dicho eso, Quinn empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio, pero antes de que se alejara más, Garen la detuvo del brazo, obligándola a soltar el agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-No me toques - advirtió entre dientes

-Quinn... - preocupó un poco su expresión - ¿Qué le harán a Lux?

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Acaso no eras tú el que me obligaba a leer las leyes Demacianas?, sabes cómo se paga la traición, no mencionaré nada más al respecto.

-Lo lamento - terminó esto con un intentó de expresión arrepentida

-Iugh – hizo una mueca – que repugnantes son ambos.

Finalmente, abandonó el lugar, dejando a Garen con las palabras en la garganta, ya que apenas pudo gesticular un "lo lamento" sin más, seco y adusto. Fiora sonrió al ver la expresión del otro.

-Diría que fue buen intento, pero ni lo intentaste.

\- ¿y ahora qué? - preguntó con ojos aguados

-Encerraremos a Lux en el calabozo de magos hasta que se dé un veredicto

\- ¿Un veredicto? - cuestionó confundido - ¿De Jarvan?

-De Quinn - sonrió - asumo que notaste que se dirigía al palacio, así que ya sabes el resto – se acercó a Lux y la levantó sin cuidado – la vida no es fácil ni siquiera para los nobles, ¿Verdad? - dejando ese interrogante en el aire, se dirigió a los calabozos sin añadir nada más.

Garen permaneció frío en el lugar con una impotencia paralizante, la vida de su pequeña hermana colgaba de un pendo del que no era capaz de detener, lo habían dejado fuera de esa misión por posible negligencia al ser familiar de la traidora, su autoridad había sido reducida, y todo ello, había sido sugerido por Quinn. Viendo las cosas con más claridad, huyó del lugar lo más rápido que le fue posible y luego entró a una sastrería.

Quinn entró por las imponentes puertas del palacio y fue llevada a la sala del trono sin necesidad de anunciar su llegada, caminó pausadamente sobre la fina alfombra azul dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, que fue correspondida por el rey que yacía en su trono; estiró su mano con delicadeza y una vez la tiradora llegó frente a él, le tomó la mano con cariño y luego se arrodilló con cortesía.

-Mi rey - expresó con cierta ternura

-Estuve aguardando tu regreso – se levantó del trono ayudando a la tiradora a incorporarse - ¿Traes noticias?

-Fiora de seguro ya llevó a la maga al calabozo - sonrió

\- ¿y que planeas hacer con ella?

-Estuvo en Noxus, si la hacemos sufrir un poco más, escupirá toda la información que posea, confía en mí.

-Eso hago, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Tienes algún tema que tratar conmigo majestad? - dijo pícaramente

-Tengo muchos – se acercó a Quinn y ambos se fundieron en la pasión de un tierno beso que duró unos segundos.

Sus miradas permanecieron fieles a la otra, sin duda alguna, tenían el conocimiento total de la situación ,y sus sonrisas expresaban tanto cariño que eran incapaces de negarse a sí mismos, así pues, Jarvan condujo a Quinn a sus aposentos, y aquella brillante tarde, se convertiría en una recompensa para la tiradora por sus tan estimados dones.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Ya se esta volviendo costumbre demorarme en subir capitulo, de igual forma, no creo que haya mucho que agregar, tal vez que por uno u otro descuido, el escrito haya tenido errores, no obstante, lo importante es que se lea bien.**

 **Kiwi**

 **Me parece descarado de mi parte pedirte paciencia por un fanfic que, por lo que lleva de publicado, debió de terminar hace tiempo. Pero prometo que no lo dejaré abandonado, así me demore en actualizar xd. Me gusta mucho que me dejes tu review por que me motiva saber que sigues tan expectante como lo estuviste desde un principio, créeme cuando digo que viene lo mejor. Gracias por leer, por escribir tu review y espero leerte de nuevo por aqui.**

 **Agradezco a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, recuerden cuidarse, lavarse las manos y quedarse en casa.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer y que tengan un excelente día.**


End file.
